The War Never Ends
by Lucario389
Summary: A story of Teemo and the world he knows, the dark world very few know. Secret wars, assassinations, spies, and more. Teemo does his best to stop the enemies of his nation while working around the watchful eyes of the League. Rated M for language, death, and gore. Featuring many champions from the game League of Legends by Riot Games. Being heavily edited.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" The sound of soft footsteps on fresh, healthy grass along with the booming female voice filled the little yordle's ears.  
He ran with all haste to the "camp" where the gromp will "spawn". The summoner's have strange ways of referring to the monsters of this magical place.

"Careful friend, the enemy has brought Shaco to this battle today," said a voice from inside his head.

He swiftly pulled out his knife as he got into position in the nearby shrubs. His blade was sharpened, ready, and hungry for blood, Just like him.  
His fur and uniform were shifting to his surrounding. Within a second he was completely invisible without special vision items that the summoners have created.  
He adjusted his helmet, his ear wasn't sticking out correctly, obstructing his hearing. He pulled out his special weapon, created by the brilliant Heimendinger a fellow yordle of Bandle City.

Our little yordle's "cape" would barely cover a human's head and barely reach past their elbows. His weapon shot out pellets that exploded with a concrentrated poison of his own making. On his right arm was a special little device that tells him his vitals. His boots, a dark brown matches the rest of his attire. His gas mask gave him a menacing look that most weak willed beings cringe with fear. His goggles sat on top of his helmet ready to slide over his eyes when the real fighting begins. Teemo, The Swift Scout was his name and he was wearing his Omega Squad uniform.

"30 Seconds till minions spawn," Said the unknown female summoner whom's voice boomed over the whole soon to be battlefield.

"Teemo, the other champions spotted Shaco over by the red brambleback. They chased him off and neary killed him but Veigar shot at them and made them back off. Shaco will most likely head back to base to recover." Said the male summoner in his head. His voice was deep but young. Without even seeing him he could tell the summoner was around 40 years old, human raised near Piltover, probably in the near by villages due to his proud challenging accent, disturbingly similar to Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow.

"Thanks Magnus, I'll keep that in mind as I get the gold needed to buy from the shop and make the magic restraining my full potential slowly lift." Teemo's voice was slighty darken by his gas mask, obscuring his cheerful, child like voice.

"Minions have spawned." Again her voice boomed but not till the towers and champion kills will she be heard again.

"Magnus remind me who is on our team compared to theirs." Teemo said through the telepathy the champs and summoners have.

"On our blue side is Nasus, in the top lane, you in jungle, Karma in the middle lane, and Taric in bot lane with Ashe. Over yonder is Renekton in top lane, Shaco in jungle, Veigar in middle lane, and Braum with Lucian in bottom lane," Explained Magnus in his deep gentle voice.

"Teemo I got the summoner working with Nasus to help you get started at gromp." Magnus said with a hint of distress.

"Something the matter?" Teemo asked catching it immediately

"Nasus is restless about fighting Renekton, his brother." Magnus explained with some worry in his voice.

Before the two could continue Nasus come running out of a bush right as a frog jumps on the strange shroom and grows into the now reconizable gromp. Nasus was a jackal like creature that towered over most other champions as wore an attire that screamed Shuriman as his armor was bright and shined like fresh gold. The armor wrapped around his head, chest, back, and forearms rather tightly and his favorite weapon was a very large axe-like pole arm. He had bandages hand from him loosely around his thighs and arms as he strode over to the gromp. Teemo instantly uses the summoner spell smite on gromp. It just comes naturally, he thinks about his spell and it just happens. If only he had something like this on the real battlefields how easy it would be to simply flash over walls after grabbing the intel he is to "receive".

Nasus reaches the large magical toad and delivers a devastating blow followed by a few more smaller hits leaving gromp severly injured and turns around and leaves Teemo to finish the creature. Teemo lines his knife and tosses it right into gromps right eye causing it to stagger but not hesitate as it shoots its damaging spit balls at Teemo. Due to the blindness though gromp misses two shots before adjusting to its now narrowed vision but by now its too late as Teemo has already hit it with two normal pellets.

"Come on just a few more hits." Teemo thinks as he is in a rush to "unlock" his poison pellets. "Curse these summoners and their magical restraints." But before Magnus could say anything the gromp explodes and suddenly Teemo feels a little pressure off his back and feels stronger. He is now able to use his favorite weapon,  
poison. But it wasnt quite ready yet its still not at its normal strength. He quickly grabs his knife and rushes to the "blue buff" as they called it. Teemo takes aim and tosses his knife at the gigantic creature.

The knife strikes true once again as the it causes the creature to miss the first strike as the rocky fist comes crashing down. Teemo starts shooting his now acquired poison pellets. They work wonders as the silly rock begins to sway and stumble after about 15 seconds of shooting and about 10 shots or so. the little ones are nuisance though making Teemo tumble and run around trying to avoid the magical bolts they shoot. One shot gets Teemo in the side causing him to trip over a tree root. He scrambles to get up but not in time as the Golem's fist slams into his back throwing him twenty feet into a rocky wall.

Teemo bounces off the wall before he gets back up but flinches as he realizes he must have broke some ribs. "Just work through the pain." Teemo mentally says as he opens one of the potions of healing and chugs it in just a second. Teemo takes aim again and resumes shooting. He manages to finish off the little ones in a few shots as he needed full attention on the big one. He turns back to Golem and takes aim.

Suddenly a blast from the sky crashes down on top on the Golem destroying it. "Shit! Call for help Magnus!" Teemo demands as Shaco suddenly shows up behind him and stabs him in the back with a maniacal laugh.

"This should be fun." Shaco says with his annoying permasmile on his face. Shaco was a extremely pale skinned "thing" as his skin was almost as white as snow itself. He wore what a typical courtroom jester would wear but that was a front that covered a very dangerous being that thrived off of murder, deception and blood lust. His favorite weapon was his two poison coated shivs that ever so slightly dripped. The first thing people noticed when it came to this dangerous character was his bright, glowing, blue eyes but it was his smile that was his defining feature. His smile alone could break the will of veteran soldiers who have been on many campaigns.

"Bring it on you fucking clown!" Teemo responds as he jumps to the right while turning in mid air. Shooting as fast as he can Teemo rolls back onto his feet as Shaco rushes to him dodging a few pellets as he closes the distance. As Teemo stands back up he realizes that Shaco is hurt from his failed "invade" from earlier. Teemo realizes that they are essentially equal in damage taken. Shaco is soon on top of Teemo slashing his shivs at his throat. Teemo being small rolls forward in between Shaco's legs he kicks out at his knee cap as he finishes his roll.

"Oh hoo hoo ha ha that tickled." Shaco says as he falls to his knees with his right knee now broken. With unnatural reflexes he rolls onto his left hand and slashes out at Teemo with his right, slicing him across his chest. Blood sprays the air as Teemo stumbles backwards few yards before tripping on the crumbled rocks of the golem. Suddenly Teemo remembers his knife. He looks around quickly scanning the debris.

"Come here my soon to be stuffed prize." Shaco is once again standing and walking towards him dispite his right leg looking like a cresent moon from his kick.  
Teemo finally finds it a few yards to his left. He trys to run for it but the blood loss is very bad, he begins to get dizzy as he walks over to his only hope at the moment. Teemo isn't nearly as fast as the crazy clown even though his leg is broke and soon Shaco catches up.

Teemo, desperate turns, shoots, and jumps backwards in one smooth rotation. Shaco cries out having taken a poison pellet into his face and staggers. Teemo lying next to the knife sits up, grabs it and pulls. Teemo pulls and pulls trying to dislodge it from the rock but to no avail as Shaco shakes his head as though that would remove the poison.

By now Shaco has recovered from the suprise attack and smiles again. In a puff of smoke Shaco is gone. "No no no no" Teemo yells out in rage. He finally pulls the sharp knife from the rock and stands. Teemo turns in circles waiting for him, keeping watch on his six as he hears Shaco's constant laughing. It wasn't something you can simply point out. It was like it was inside your head. With a sudden snap of a twig Shaco jumps out from behind a large boulder and stabs down at Teemo's heart. Teemo with all his might throws his knife at Shaco's.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _The story is currently on hold as I transfer all this story to Google Docs for major fixing, as I am_

 _constantly finding typos and have had enough of it. It is certainly going to take a few weeks or a month before I fix this entire story. please be patient_

 _with me as I also have not been enjoying league all to much lately and have little inspiration to write anything league related. I assure you I will grant a chapter_

 _sometime this month (December) as I am also attempting to make my chapters 5k words or longer now._


	2. Chapter 2

"First blood!" Boomed the Female voice With a Picture of Teemo's face on the left side of Shaco's face up in the sky. Teemo had a tad more distance than his opponent allowing the knife to land first. Shaco fell to the ground dead blood pooling around him. But not a moment sooner did his body start fading, slowing reviving him for more fights in the Fields of Justice.

"That was close, wouldn't you agree Teemo?" Asked Magnus with a very heavy sigh.

"Yeah just a little bit next time we should have placed some wards so that wont happen and we can have some kind of warning." Teemo grunted

"Agreed, I'm one hundred percent behind that idea." Magnus cheerfully snickered.

"Well I'm too beat up to finish this first clear, I'm gonna get patched up." Teemo reluctantly said with extreme discomfort as blood was flowing free from the wound in his chest. Teemo just had to think it once and within seconds he was back at fountain. His cut was sealing quickly, his bones mending, the blood disappearing, and gold bag appearing in his hand with a number on it. "A little over five hundred, good I can upgrade my jungle item".

Without a second thought he grabbed the stalker's blade, how fitting for the assassin Teemo was. With his left over gold he got some more potions, he needed to stay healthy in the jungle since Shaco always maintained a terrifying presence. He was ready to go back out after a few more moments standing in the fountain's healing magic. Teemo grabbed his gun and ran to his krugs.

Teemo had just finished his third rotation of his jungle camps as he shot one last pellet at one of the smaller raptors causing it to screech before falling over. Teemo then readjusted his mask as it was slightly off centered from the recent fight. "Teemo, I think the enemy is heading towards dragon right now. No one knows where any of them are and Ashe said he saw their lane opponents head down river.

"Alright let everyone know I'll go drop a ward over there and we should contest it as we are ahead at the moment." Teemo said to Magnus as he ran into the bush overlooking the "dragon pit" as it was called. Teemo was instantly concerned the moment he saw a vision ward was granting the enemy an untainted view of the area above the dragon pit. It didn't take long for him to remove the nuisance but the damage was already done as Renekton suddenly jumped over the wall and was charging Teemo savagely. Teemo quickly tossed a mine down right behind him and with a twirl of his body, he used the momentum to add more power behind his throw as the knife left his hand.

The knife drove deep into Renekton's chest causing him to swing wildly and miss Teemo by mere inches. Teemo could feel the sheer power behind the swing as the wind following the blade made Teemo's fur rustle savagely. Teemo shot two pellets at Renekton causing him to scream with rage as the poison began to whittle away at him. Teemo was turning to run but was not quick enough as Renekton gripped his crescent blade tightly and spun like a mad man slashing everything near by. Teemo felt the blade slice deeply into his back causing Teemo to stumble as pain consumed him. He knew it was very deep as he could feel to his blood soak into his clothing within seconds. Teemo was about to turn around to fight him head on when suddenly a red light hovered over the both revealing and disabling his mine allowing Renekton to walk over it with no troubles.

"Magnus they are at dragon and I need help!" Teemo was running with all his might to keep his distance between him and Renekton very large. Every couple of steps Teemo would turn to fire at Renekton and soon it was very evident that he would catch up in a few moments.

"Alright Karma is heading over to you right now to help. Just be safe for a few more seconds!" Magnus was speaking to Teemo calmly that gave the yordle a solid sense of encouragement.

"Alright." Teemo thought as he sensed that Renekton was right behind him. Teemo dropped a mine right at his own feet and turned to see that Renekton was spinning through the air towards him. With no other option Teemo used his summoner spell and flashed behind Renekton right before he could slam into him. Renekton seeing nothing but the lust of blood did not see the mine placed by Teemo and steps to close to it. With a deafening bang, the mine explodes filling the air with a poisonous cloud and burns Renekton's leg severely. Now enraged Renekton summons all his strength and grows larger as a swirling sandstorm surrounds him. Teemo begins to fire pellet after pellet into Renekton trying to bring the mad creature down before he gets to close. Teemo was backing up slowly as the burns on Renektons legs were slowing his assault as he limped towards him.

"Hehehe." Teemo heard the laugh behind him but he knew it was too late to do anything as two knives slammed into his already ravaged back forcing him to his knees.

"Damn clown." Teemo thought before suddenly feeling energy course through him along with a bolt of white energy explode in Renekton's face causing him to run towards the near by wall and flash over it. Shaco pulled one of his knives out and tossed it at Teemo but watched as it bounced harmlessly off of the shield that surrounded him.

"So serious." Shaco sneered of that's what you called it has he still held his smile before slowly backing up into the bush near the dragon pit.

"We can't take dragon at the moment, let's just stay together and kill Baron Nashor when they slip up." Teemo said as he was to injured to continue fighting and was read to head back to base.

"The other summoners agree, besides Nasus has just destroyed their second tier tower up in the top lane," commented to Teemo just as he "recalled" and was now standing in the fountain once more.

"Good now we just push and end this soon." Teemo stared out at the nexus crystal hovering in front of him as a smile slowly crept onto his face.

Fifteen minutes have passed by since the skirmish near the dragon pit. Teemo's team was pounding down the enemy nexus and with the power of Baron Nashor, it was a matter of seconds before it started to crack and break apart. Teemo looks around one last time before the nexus would be completely destroyed. Taric lies on the ground with Renekton's weapon jammed completely into his back and out his chest, blood the size of a pond pools around him. Renekton was lying within the same pool with his face destroyed from a very devastating hit from Nasus.

Karma has just ran into the enemy base after dying earlier from Veigar. Shaco was on the ground face first near his fountain from failing to make it to its safe range of healing with icy arrows protruding from his back. Braum sits in his fountain unable to do anything but still has a huge smile on his face. Lucian was just inside the fountain laying on the stairs, dead with Teemo's knife in the back of his neck from a very good throw. Nasus lies on the other side of the nexus with multiple burns in his chest from the bombardment he recieved from Lucian just moments ago.

Teemo suddenly sees Veigar spawn as a bright blue light fell from the sky and watches him rush his team. Teemo stops his attack on the nexus and stands still to blend in with the surrounding area. Just as he goes invisible Veigar's "Event Horizon" catches Karma, Ashe, and Teemo. Veigar launches a ball of energy the size of a tower at Karma while simultaneously shooting a smaller bolt of energy at Ashe and with one swift motion drops energy from the sky ontop of Ashe. In the span of two seconds Karma is instantly obliterated into a mass of blood and limbs, Ashe loses her left arm and leg and recieves and hole in her chest. Nothing could save them for they where stuck in place by the dark energies holding them still within the pillars raised by Veigar. The moment the pillars fade Ashe fell unceremoniously along with the limbs of Karma onto the ground.

"Teemo I know your there, I always know when your nearby, I can sense your blood lust. You hunger for death as I hunger for revenge against all who caused me harm. You may win this battle but you can't stop what's to come. None of you can, NONE!" Veigar shouts out in his high pitch voice.

Teemo breaks from his camouflage and starts shooting at Veigar, "Veigar you will never beat me or Bandle City. You are a traitor to your own kind and deserve a traitor's death."

Veigar Activates his barrier that his summoner has given him and takes three of Teemo's bolts before it falls to his onslaught. By now Veigar is now able to shoot another bolt of energy once again and does so towards Teemo. Teemo being so close to be able to dodge uses his ability to "flash" out of the way narrowly able to escape. Teemo brings down his smite ontop of Veigar due to him wielding the "Stalker's Blade" allowing him to damage Veigar and making him drop to one knee. Teemo then proceeds to shoot pellet after pellet at Veigar landing a devastating onslaught of poison. When out of no where Braum jumps in front of Veigar and lifts his shield blocking all of his attempts to kill him. Veigar gets back up and steps next to Braum and smiles monstrously as he now had the advantage.

"Magnus how long till Nasus is up and does he have his teleport?" Teemo demands without any courtesy.

"Twenty seconds and no he doesn't" Magnus responds a few seconds later.

"Damn, fine I guess I have to finish this fight later" Teemo says with anger held back. He then turns and shoots the nexus two times and before Braum or Veigar can stop him the nexus begins to shake and fall apart, a moment later it completely explodes and is destroyed. Not a moment later did a very powerful force hold all the champions still, reviving all the others instantly and curing wounds. Within seconds after this, all the champions were teleported to their respective rooms at the Institute of War.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _The story starts before the preseason patch for season 6 thus why Teemo was able to get stalker's blade and potions with little gold as potions were cheaper._


	3. Chapter 3

Teemo blinked a few times to adjust to the change in scenery and lighting. "Fantastic match Teemo, you really carried with that seven man kill streak." Stated a familiar voice.

"Is that how many lives I never truly ended?" Teemo replied with a smile

"Indeed Teemo, I must say I do very much enjoy our talks after matches," said Magnus walking through the door coming from the summoner's room. He was wearing a brilliant purple robe with silver embroided around the cuffs and the opening to his hood. His shoes were very modest as he simply wore villager styled tabi.  
His face was rough like that of a farmer, his eyes were slightly sunken in due to his age. They were a spring green hue. His hair was black, short almost bald like.  
He had a magnificent beard reaching down to his chest, it was black with many gray hairs lining it. He looked to be about 50-60 years of age although Teemo knew for a fact he knew he was only forty three.

"As do I magnus, so how have you been doing since the last time we met?" Asked Teemo with a smile as he walked over removing his helmet, gas mask and hood as he reached for the ice bucket on the nearby table containing his favorite honey mead.

"Oh you know the saying old dogs, new tricks." He said with a smile.

"You learned a new trick my old friend?" Teemo asked as he poured Magnus a cup.

"Yes I have I learned how to finally teleport massive groups, took me years but I finally figured it out." Well done Magnus it took you only 10 years now you can work on that potion that helps with your social skills." Teemo says with a smirk as he now pours himself a cup.

"Ha ha very funny like you haven't said that before." Magnus speaks with sarcasm but tries really hard to suppress a laugh.

"Magnus you known me for years not once have you mentioned any friends or even lady friends. Seriously Magnus make some friends, not that I mind our great chats. But you only talk to me and the other yordles." Teemo says and after a pause he takes a sip from his cup.

"Ah but Teemo being a summoner takes up so much of my time and effort. We gotta prep weeks in advance honing and resting our energy for the upcoming match. Making runes to place on you guys and gals to enhance you guys so we can help keep you alive. Ah but lets talk less about me and more about you Teemo. What's your home like in Bandle city. What kinda furniture you have and do you have a special friend back home?" Magnus deviating from his situation and now on the hunt for Teemo's social life.

"Fine, fine, fine your always so interested in Bandle City, Magnus, its actually kinda weird." Teemo says tossing up his hands in defeat accidently splashing his drink all over the floor causing him to frown with dissapointment at the mess.

"I actually live on the outskirts near the edge of the city in a small but well built half-timbered house with 2 windows, one near the door which faces north while the second faces west giving my bedroom a good view of a little pond that the ducks in the area seem to be drawn to. I live alone, for now until I can find that special someone. I have a small oven, small fridge, table, 2 chairs, and a few pictures for the living room/dining room. My workroom is also my bed room but thats classified what's in there. Well that's about it for my house, well other then the bathroom". Says Teemo as he grabs a rag and begins to soak the drink he has spilled into it.

"Wow Teemo I never knew someone like you lived like a... well a hermit." Magnus says after taking a swig of the sweet but strong drink.

"Well I do have a saying, never get attached. By that rule I try to avoid contact as much as possible save the messages I get from my superiors and the delvery boy or girl dropping off supplies." Teemo replies as he places the soaked rag on the table.

"Teemo you kinda contradicted yourself by saying that." Magnus says in between breathes as he howls with laughter.

"Oh yeah smartass how so?" Teemo grabbing the rag and tossing it at his face says with a slightly challenging voice.

"You say your looking for that one special person yet say you never get attached, kinda like saying you only eat fruit but eat pork instead." Magnus manages to blurt out while taking cover from Teemo's attack. While still laughing Magnus lies on the floor covered in mead from spilling his own.

"Serves you right Magnus." Teemo attempts to hold it back but just can't at seeing a summoner on the ground smelling like mead like some drunk and bursts into laughter.

They spend the next couple hours laughing and drinking till Teemo realizes he should be heading back to Bandle City. He kindly excuses himself and requests to be Teleported to Bandle City. Magnus does what he askes but says farewell before hand and with a swift hand movements and some strange words Teemo suddenly vanishes into mist and slowly disapears.

"Those yordles are quite interesting" Magnus says as he walks onto the balcony and watches some of the independent champions leave one by one or by two. "So many strong individuals out there with only the threat of us summoners to keep them in check. What would happen if they didnt have us, would the world be gone by now? Would there be peace after the destruction of either Noxus or Demacia? Who knows but I am very curious about possibilities." Magnus says as he closes his eyes and breathes in the cold air. He turns around and heads back into the room closing the door to the balcony.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _Well another chapter and a little insight into Teemo's personal life._

 _Oh and by the way Happy Holidays_


	4. Chapter 4

Before he could say bye, Teemo was standing in the town square of Bandle City. Blinking a couple of times and covering his ears, Teemo realizes he is standing in the middle of a celebration. Yordles everywhere cheering and partying while chanting Teemo's name. Within Seconds he gets swarmed by fans and admirers alike just trying to get an autograph or a kiss. Teemo accepting his imminent "demise" by them decides to ride it out as much as he can and puts on a smile. After a few minutes or eons in Teemo's mind he get through the autographs and they disperse.

"Now onto the admirers." Teemo thinks with some hesitation but he ultimately gives up and obliges by giving and receiving hugs, shaking hands and lets a few lucky girls steal a kiss. This time it takes a tad longer to get through this one as they were very determined to spend as much time with Teemo as possible. Teemo looks up and sees a large screen showing a replay of the match he was just in a few hours ago. "Oh yeah that makes sense as to why they are celebrating at this time of night." Teemo says under his breathe to low for anyone to hear.

As he gets done with the last few he can see some of his lady fans walking away giggling as one of them stole a kiss. Teemo notices the "thief" breaks away and waves goodbye as she walks into a local pub. She stumbles as she walks into the wall obviously drunk. Teemo not wanting to see a such a young lady taken advantage of in her state takes it upon himself to see to it she makes it home into her own bed, without someone in it as well. Teemo rushes over and helps her up and kindly asks with a huge smile. "Excuse me would you like help getting home?"

"Being escorted home by Teemo himshhhelf I feel sho shafe in your armsh," she slurs out as she begins to wrap her arms around his. Teemo proceeds to "walk" her home as she drags him along. After a few minutes of heading down the main street and turning right at a crossroads Teemo sees another yordle walking down the street. As they get closer Teemo recognizes her as Tristana. "Oh Tristana how you doin?" Teemo asks as they meet each other in the street.

"I'm good Teemo and who may I ask who this young lady is?" Tristana asks while her eyes dart back and forth between her and Teemo.

"I'm Shushy and Teemo here ish eshhcorting me home!" She slurs out while hugging Teemo.

"And thats all I'm doing Tristana, is going to escort Susy here home." Teemo says while giving Trist a desperate, pleading look while slightly pointing back and forth at her and trist.

"You know Teemo you have lots of work early tomorrow while I don't, why don't I take her home so you can get some sleep." Tristana offers catching his attempts at asking for help.

"Can you do that for me Trist? That would be nice. Hey Susy how does being guarded by Tristana on your way home sound?" Teemo says as he gently peels her off and stands next to Tristana.

"Really thatshh aweshhome wait till my friendsh hear about thishh." Susy says as she begins to "walk" with Tristana down the street as Teemo in turn heads in the opposite direction heading home.

He was heading down the main road once again and was determined to get home as it was very late now. As he passed a local tavern he could hear the laughing of yordles and was very tempted to head inside and have himself a good time. He took a couple steps towards the building but suddenly decided against it and once again began to head down the road. Teemo walked past house after house as he drew closer to the edge of Bandle City itself as the houses and building grew more and more scarce. Finally there were no more building as trees began to take their place. It was subtle at first but now it looked like he was walking into the beginning of a forest before he saw his small house in a clearing.

"The fame was nice at first but now it just getting ridiculous now days. Still I can't just deny the kids my autograph and ignoring the ladies would be rude. Ughh its a trap that's what it is, can't deny one without the other and can't accept one without the other." Teemo sighs after an hour of walking to finally reach his house. Teemo opens his door and walks in, taking his little cape off and putting it on the little hanger on the wall to his right, he walks over to his fridge and grabs a little bottle of honey mead from inside and walks to his room and sits on his bed as he opens the bottle. Teemo stares longingly at a picture sitting on his desk covered and adorned with medals and awards.

"Here's to you Johnny." Teemo says in a weak voice, points the bottle at a picture of a yordle with green eyes, tannish grass color fur with a patch of brown over his left eye in a uniform holding a mask just like Teemo's omega squad outfit. In one swift moment he chugs the whole bottle and places it on the little bedside drawer next to the picture. We may not have worked together to much but you were the best damn soldier out there and I'd be dead if it weren't for you Johnny. But why Johnny, why?" Teemo's says as he begins to sob. Teemo lays back on the bed still in his uniform save his weapons, cape, mask and goggles. Teemo lies there for what seems like hours before drifting into slumber with wet streaks running down his furry cheeks.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Well happy new years and to start it off is chapter four with Teemo helping out a fellow citizen_

 _But deep down he is hiding so much unknown pain behind a mask of smiles_

 _Happy New Years!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_ sounds a clock across the room causing Teemo to takes his boot off and hurls it at the clock smashing it to bits. "Damn it all, now I have to get ANOTHER one." says Teemo as he picks up the pieces off the table and floor and places them in a near by trash bin filled with oddly similar bits and pieces.  
Teemo heads to his fridge and grabs some sort of meat and milk. As he got his little metal stove going he tossed the meat on and began to sizzle. he then grabbed another pan and got that one going as well, he then went back to the fridge and pulled out a couple eggs.

Teemo grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs into the bowl and added salt and pepper as he began to beat the eggs with a fork. Teemo then poured the eggs onto the pan and began to add peppers, mushrooms and other vegetables ontop of one half of the egg puddle. After a few minutes did Teemo overlap the other half to cover his vegies and flipped it, and began to cook it one side at a time.

After a few more minutes of cooking he began to add spices to both the meat and omelet to give it a little flavor and flipped the omelette. Just as he finished he quickly placed it on a plate, grabbed a fork and knife he sat down. Just before he could cut his first bite out, a knocking was heard from his door. Teemo sighed very loudly before grumbling to himself, "Damn, who could that be this early in the morning?" Teemo went over and opened the door and greeted the stranger with a cheeful smile.

"Good morning Captain Teemo, I have a message from your commanding officer, General Kitsu. You are to report to him immediately." said a yordle with very little fur wearing a dark green outfit with boots matching its color, his hair was cut very short but you can still tell he is blonde. On his shoulders where leafs to let all know he was a major.

"Yes sir Captain Teemo Reporting for duty." Stated Teemo as he saluted him.

"Dismissed, return to your breakfast," said the major as he eyed into his house when he smelled the flavors drifting out of the open doorway.

"Yes Sir." Teemo replied as the major turned and walked away back towards the city. Teemo shut the door and did what he was told and ate quickly before he put his boot back on and grabs his cape and heads out the door. It was still fairly early for the populace to wake up after such a night of partying. Within the hour he made it to the military compound in the administrative part of town.

Teemo hastily made his way into the center building which was the headquarters and heart of Bandle City's defense and might. As he entered he was greeted by the receptionist, Miss Diffy a young lady of snow white fur and bright blue eyes with a black fur spot on her right cheek almost shaped like a heart. "General Kitsu is in his office waiting, head on up I'll tell him you're here." she said in a velvet like purr. "Aye thank you Diffy." Teemo said with a huge smile.

Teemo climbed the stairs on the left hand side of the building, after three flights did he began to walk down the hall passing paintings of Bandle's greatest military minds, heroes and generals. Teemo passes a few other scouts and soldiers as he heads towards General Kitsu's office which was down at the end of this hall to his right. Once he reached the end of the hallway he was walking down did he turn right to see a door at the end of a smaller hallway. Upon the door was Bandle City's insignia, a rocket with a wrench and pipe behind it covered the door. Teemo knocked on the door and heard a deep, gravely voice call from within "Yes, come on in."

Teemo opened the door, then closed it as he stepped in, saluted and said "Sir, Captain Teemo on duty. Waiting for orders, sir!"

Sitting behind a heavy oak desk sat a yordle with very thin, grey fur. If Teemo looked close enough he could see that there is a massive burn mark creeping up his neck from under his general's outfit. His left eye was milky defering to the fact he is blind in that eye, his other eye is hazel. His outfit is realitivly plain,  
sandy brown shirt and pants. His shirt is lined with medals and ribbons he has obtained from his career.

"Teemo take a seat I have a very crucial misson that only you can handle." said the general with a stone cold expression. Teemo did as he was told and sat down and waited for the general to continue. "Teemo last night while you were in the league along with most of the other champions of ours we were infiltrated and had some very important information stolen. We sent some scouts earlier this morning but were spotted and killed trying to fall back. Only one survived, Teemo, he described the attacker as Katarina, The Sinister Blade, assassin of the city state of Noxus." Kitsu said with some anger held back.

"Noxus? How would they know when we would be summoned? Damn it, she doesnt understand that this makes it very personal." said Teemo with a snarl.

"Exactly why I'm sending you, should you two engage and you win you can easily hide her corpse and the Leagues' summoners will never be able to find out because Noxus won't be able to accuse us without being questioned themselves as to why they are here in the first place. Simply put, find them, get those documents,  
and kill all who interfere with the mission." Demanded General Kitsu

"Yes sir! One last question sir, what are the documents about?" askd Teemo with a stern look.

"Teemo those documents are... are about you and all of our champions, where they live, their hobbies, routines, allergies, weaknesses, and blood types all the things needed to prepare for war! Get those papers back before they can decode them!" Yelled the General as he stood up and pounded his fists on the table.

"Yes sir, Heading out now sir. For the mothership." Teemo said as he saluted him. Teemo grabbed the mission details sitting on the table and left the room.

"For the mothership." General Kitsu repeated the phrase and salute before Teemo left him alone in his office.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _Uh oh it seems Noxus is being a bully again..._

 _All jokes aside can Teemo get those documents back and hide the secrets of the yordle champions?_


	6. Chapter 6

Teemo stood in the armory of the base and looked over the supplies he has gathered for the trip. Three MRE's, 4 pouches of his backpack filled with poisoned pellets, two rolls of bandages, a compass, matches, tinderbox, water pouch, two poison mines, and his trusty knife. He also looked over the mission details, it seems they have a hostage or two, and they are in a cave north of Bandle City within the mountains. Katarina will be among the group of spies and murderers.

"Strange, Katarina always does her shit solo, like me." Commented Teemo aloud with a puzzled look. From what the locals in the area know about the cave is that it has a tiny hole near a water fall west of its entrance, a size only a yordle can fit in. After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts Teemo grabs his helmet, goggles, gun and packs his backpack and leaves the room.

As Teemo leaves through the reception hall he hears Miss Diffy call out. "Good luck Teemo knock 'em dead." Smiling she gave Teemo a wink. Teemo knew she had a crush on him and she did all she could to ease the mood before each mission. Teemo has thought about it, for just a moment, and only that. She was the general's daughter and he was ALWAYS professional with anyone in the military. Plus she was to young, just barely twenty years old, she had a life ahead of her without a killer returning home with the blood of hundreds on his hands. She would never understand. Peace is a fairy tale he has grown to learn.

"Will do Diffy, will do." Teemo returned the smile before walking out the door. Teemo walked across the base to a yordle with a big white mustache, a leather helmet with a metal spike on the top, a large red scarf flowing behind him as he walked to him as well. his goggles covered his eyes and Teemo has never seen his eyes before. They only ever met for a mission or in the fields of justice and he always had them on. He had on a plain white shirt and a brown leather jacket along with his pants, gloves and boots.

"Well I'll be damned Teemo, I didn't think I'd be the one to take you to your insertion point, I had to reread the details to make sure I wasn't imagining it," said the yordle in a oddly farmer like accent.

"Indeed Corki, Indeed. I may not fly much but that doesn't mean take it easy, get me there as fast as possible." Teemo said as he shook Corki's hand.

"Do I ever not go fast?" Corki replied, acting hurt by the comment.

"No Corki, you never do. Is she ready?" Teemo said as he looked past him to gaze upon the special recon copter meant for speedy insertions and extractions.

"As ready as you are Teemo. Lets go and get those documents and save some hostages." Corki said as he ran over to the copter. It was almost the same as his normal one with the exception that it has a second seat behind the pilot and less protection for less weight and more speed. Teemo put on his helmet, pulled up his hood, puts his mask on and laid his goggles on top of his head. He was ready to kill the enemies of Bandle. As they got in the chopper Corki feels a cold shiver run down his spine, he could feel that Teemo wasn't the loving kind anymore.

What sat behind him was the menace of the league, the killer that most fear, it was the soldier side of Teemo. After a few minutes of final checks did the engines start up. The engine and propellers were waking up and made the air around them whip at them. After a few seconds did Corki start to make it rise as he began to flip switches and press buttons. Teemo kept his eyes front focusing on the mission ahead of him.

People will die today, and he was not going to be one of the dead. Corki doesn't know what its like on the ground. The feeling of not knowing what exactly is around each corner. Being up in the sky makes it easy to see all around, no one can sneak up on you, well unless your just lousy at seeing. As soon as they were high enough Corki punched it and they went flying toward the mountains. They would be there within 20 minutes tops. "How you hangin partner, you ok?" Corki called out after 10 minutes into the flight.

"I'm doing alright, its just the last time I was in a ship of some kind was when Johnny..."

 _"Hey Teemo you ready man?" Said a yordle with an unusually deep voice in an omega squad uniform and mask just like Teemo's the only difference was that he used real hextech guns as he had two pistols and a rifle though his were specially made by Heimerdinger and had attachments at the end of the barrels hampering with the sound they would actually produce. The darkness of the night made the figure look menacing and the sounds of propellers made it hard to hear the yordle._

 _"Huh, uh yeah, sorry I was just preparing myself, if you know what I mean. But yeah I'm ready Johnny." Teemo as he grabbed his rifle as they walked towards a transport helicopter large enough to carry a dozen or so yordles._

 _"Yo I understand you get ready your way and I get ready my way no biggy," said Johnny as he patted Teemo's back as they walked up the ramp to get into the back of the aircraft._

 _"Johnny your a strange yordle, you know that? Your always so cheerful and layback iduring missions, how do you do it?" Asked Teemo as they took their seats across from each other and strapped themselves in._

 _"You're one to talk Teemo. You become disturbingly calm and relaxed you know that? I've seen you when you are chosen for the League and man I never seen you panic or anything. You're like a brick wall no matter how much you kick or punch it, it just won't be fazed by the hits or distractions." Johnny stated as he bursted out with laughter at what Teemo said. Before Teemo could throw in a smart remark the intercom buzzed and a females voice began to speak._

 _"Hello there, my name is Lizzy and I'll be your driver for this sortie and let me remind you all that this will be a one way trip and you will be on your on when we reach our destination so good luck and get spooled up because I sure am already. Thank you for choosing Yordle Espionage Pilots for your desired flight for tonight. Exits are are in the very back of the aircraft and up towards the front on the left side next to the pilot's door. Unfortunately due to costs we will not have any servers aboard to accommodate you sorry for the inconvenience and I hope this does not deter you from returning to us." Said Lizzy from the intercom in a cheerful manner as to remove any tension and lighten the mood between her two passengers. Just as the helicopter began to take off Johnny started to call out to Teemo. "Teemo, Teemo, Teemo."_

"Teemo, Teemo you there par'ner?" Said Corki as Teemo became aware of his surroundings once again. "Teemo you ok? You cut off in mid-sentence."

"Yeah I'm alright, just, thinking." Said Teemo as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"It's alright, I've seen some things too, believe it or not and I'm sorry I have to be the one to make you remember pain before a mission. I had a dear friend once who lost his life in front of me." Said Corki in a more calm sincere voice.

"Really? I never knew." said Teemo with surprise at Corki's attempts to help Teemo feel better about the situation.

"Yeah, my best friend since I was growing up was my wingman when we join the aviation side of the military. We were unstoppable together. He made some of the most colorful actions I've have ever seen from a pilot. I can't even count how many times he spanked the guy off my six saving my ass. He was easily the better pilot of us two.

His name was Stephen and my goodness it tore me in half when he was shot down. He had no time to react. One of our own shot him down right before Noxians showed up and ambushed us. That bastard betrayed us and sold us out to the Noxians about our training routine the day before. We saw them show up on our radar and before we could get into positions he dived him from above and filled his aircraft full of lead.

Before the ship began to fall from the sky I could see he was gone. I looked to him right as it happen and I could see the blood spray out every time he was hit. There was no body to be recover as we were forced to retreat as the Noxians came flying in and hammering us. We lost many good yordles that day. The worst part was that the traitor, Andy got away and joined Noxus."

"I was in boot camp when I heard that it happened. I didn't know he got away." Said Teemo looking down at his hands as he recalled that day with a strange sense of guilt as he could not have done anything to help at the time.

"It's alright Teemo. How about this after this mission I buy you some of that famous honey mead you drink to help "drown" your sorrows." Offered Corki and to Teemo's horror Corki took his hands off the controls to do the air quotations. "By the way Teemo we're here." Said corki as he slowed down and started to hover over a grass field.

"Alright, will do I'll buy the first round when I get back and I'll see you in seven hours at the extraction." Teemo laughed as he tossed a ladder over the side of the little copter, grabbed his stuff, jumped over the side of the aircraft and slid down all forty feet. Teemo waved to Corki giving him the all clear to bring the ladder back up. Teemo turned and started to jog into a large forest a few miles in size as it was standing between him and the mountains. Corki pulled the ladder up as he watched Teemo disappear into the forest.

"Teemo you have seen things that will make hardened veterans break. Most soldiers don't know what its like to see their own brother die. Teemo I am truly sorry for the hell you've lived since that night and the pain of not seeing him ever again. I only hope my opening up to you will let you know you are never alone and you have friends who will help you up when your down." Said Corki as he put the ladder back into its place and turned to return to base to fuel back up and prepare for the extraction.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _Wow to think that even Corki lost someone close to him and for him to open up to Teemo to let him know he has friends_

 _And to think I had to look up aviation slang to make the pilots a little more, I don't know, believable_

 _Driver=pilot, sortie=single mission with single aircraft, spooled up=excited_

 _spanked=what one does to a lesser opponent in a dogfight, colorful actions=showing off_


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a few hours since Teemo entered the forest the midday breeze was cool but the day itself was hot and dry. Despite jogging the whole time Teemo was not one bit tired but was getting more and more "pumped" as he drew closer and closer to the cave filled with Noxian assassins and spies alike. He grew restless at the thought of ending the lives his home's enemies. He passed many creatures and dangerous plants that wouldn't think twice about having a Yordle for a snack.

They did not attempt to eat him as he was shifting his fur to the surrounding foliage causing him to appear invisible and his foot steps were unheard as well. If anything he was just the wind to the inhabitants of the mighty forest. As he jogged he made his way past murkwolves, raptors and other creatures he has seen before. As he edged near the forests end he could make out the mountains. Make no mistake, the mountains were not far but the treetops were so thick that he could not see that the forest ended at the base of the mountains themselves.

As he broke free from the tree's grasp so did his camouflage. He slid to a stop and pulled out his compass and map. He check his location based off the surrounding terrain. After a few minutes did he realize he was on target. Teemo searched the area for the hidden goat path that was mentioned in his folder on the mission's details. As he headed to a large boulder the size of a house that was surrounded by roses Teemo took a deep breathe. The boulder had a hollowed out hole in which a small shrine dedicated to the area's deities resided.

Teemo studied it for a moment, it was a bronze statue of a four armed man with a hoe and shovel, he wore simple pants and no shirt save for a sash wrapping around from his right hip to his left shoulder and going around the otherside. Set in front of him was some grains and coins, offerings for a plentiful harvest this year. "Hmmm thats right in a few months the harvest begins." Teemo said out loud suprised at how much he doesn't pay attention to the time of the year.

"Well this is the place, now the intelligence says the path is hidden around here." Thought Teemo as he looked around for the slightest hint of tracks. He found them fairly easily as he saw a rabbit sprint from one bush to another and right there in between are very heavily faded footprints with animal tracks. Teemo headed over the the tracks and saw they went around a large shrub and behold behind it was a path hidden by the shrub. The path headed to the village and cave entrance. The secret opening in which he will enter will be just off to the left of the path after one hundred and fourtynine paces.

Teemo had to adjust his own as the instructions were meant for humans, thus Teemo had to make a dozen or so more steps then what a human would take to make it right. The path was very steep almost nearly a sixty degree angle and require carefull footing as the rocks themselves were extremely loose and could easily dislodge and cause a rock slide. After a few minutes of climbing did Teemo See a small hole in the mountain side high up above his head. It was nearly fifty feet above him.

"Damn it all this wasn't in the intel. I would have grabbed some rope and hooks. Looks like im going mountain man on this shit." Teemo whispered as to not let his voice carry throughout the area alarming others of his presence. Teemo looks at the wall for cracks and crevices he could use for footing and useing to climb. They were everywhere on this rocky wall. Teemo readjusted his gloves and grabbed a hold of a small ledge and began to climb the steep wall. After ten minutes or so of climbing Teemo was hanging next to hole. It was tiny, impossible for any full grown man to fit in but a child or yordle to be exact can fit in there quite well, a tad tight but they could fit. Teemo reached over and grabbed the edge of the opening and pulled himself in.

Teemo had to crawl into the hole and barely had enough room to scoot along in the tunnel. The intel had no idea how long the tunnel was but it was confirmed to be another way into the cave as a child of the village discovered it when running from wolves. Teemo began his desecnt into the darkness as he began to crawl down the hole that was slightly heading up further into the side of the mountain. It got dark very fast in the tunnel as Teemo's body blocked the light into the dark cold tunnel. Teemo went through many webs and was "kicking" up alot of dust but not once did he rush himself, he took his time making sure to not make a noise. After who knows how long Teemo began to hear voices. They were very far but he knew he was getting close.

After possibly two more minutes did he reach the end of the tunnel and bathed in torch light was a massively huge chamber. His little hole was hidden by a rock just large enough for him to duck behind as he crawled out painfully slow. Teemo could now hear the voices with clarity, none of which he knew. Teemo peeked over the rock to see many men standing in front of a smaller person whom he could not see clearly.

"We have the plans like you wanted now you will give us what we want." Stated a soldier in a deep gravely voice advancing forward obscuring more of the smaller person.

"Don't be rude to our client, Boris." Demanded a female voice whom Teemo knew instantly. Out of the shadows stepped Katarina walking to the smaller person obstructing Teemo's vision even more. By now Teemo was getting slightly annoyed for not being able to see everyone in the room clearly.

"Hmmm something's not right here, Its like they are purposely blocking my view." Thought Teemo as he angled his head this way and that way to see who they were talking to.

"But ma'am he is not holding up his end of the bargain." Said the man called Boris.

"Thats because we have yet to kill General Kitsu and who's job was that, if I recall that was yours Boris and you know the punishment for failure." Said Katarina with a snarl as she pulled out a knife a sliced his throat in an instant.

Boris reached for his neck as he attempted to stop the blood pouring from his now open neck. He fell to his knees causing the other four men back up out of his way as he fell to the floor dead. But the sudden execution is not was had Teemo's attention it was the stranger he could not see before until now. He had a large hat that was blue. His robes matched his hat and his fur was black as night with his eyes glowing, burning with rage and hunger for revenge. He had metal coating his hands and boots. In his left hand he held a staff which radiated pure evil and malevolent intent as dark energies swirled around it causing it to shoot out black lightining.  
Teemo was stunned not out of fear nor out of suprise he was stunned because out of the corner of his eye he could see the pillars of Veigar's event horizon.

"Welcome Teemo, to your doom!" Said Veigar in his extremely high voice followed by the laughter of all the people in the chamber.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _Wow this week went by fast I almost didn't realize it was Thursday till like 10 at night and was like oh crap I need to start_

 _getting the next chapter ready to be uploaded XD._

 _If you like the story so far let me know with a review and if not let me know with a review._

 _Enjoy your week fellow readers!_


	8. Chapter 8

Veigar gave Teemo no time to respond as he dropped dark matter onto Teemo, obliterating the area he was standing in. "You, Noxian bring his corpse to me!" Yelled Veigar pointing at a horribly scared man while laughing at the destruction of his rival. The soldier did as he was told and headed over to the rocks to retrieve the body along with 3 others. As soon as the reached the rocks one of them said yelled in suprise. "What the fuck, where is he? There should be blood everywhere. all there is... is a damn mask and hood and wait, what is that?" Said the soldier in a strained voice but he said no more when a sudden explosion caused green gas to begin to fill the room. the people in the blast instantly died either by the blast or getting a full dose to the face of Teemo's poison. Veigar and Katarina simply got up to leave the room as soon as the rocks exploded.

"Fucking useless soldiers got near one of Teemo's mines!" Said Veigar shaking with rage as he was running down the hall with Katarina.

"You're worried about the mines? I'm more concerned that Teemo is in the cave hiding in the darkness and we have no idea where he is." Snickered Katarina she actually enjoyed the idea of fighting Teemo in a place like this. The torches lining the walls of the entirety of the cave will help her notice small changes on the wall whether they be slight changes in coloring or shading.

"How the fuck did he escape in the first place. Unless he set up the trap while we were talking. I FUCKING HATE TEEMO! He always ruins my plans!" Screamed Veigar absolutely enraged that Teemo escaped his trap.

"That doesn't matter now, right now Veigar, you need to get out of here with those documents, without those this will have been for naught. I can hold him off long enough for you to run. Huh never thought I'd be helping you but orders are orders." Said Katarina as she slid to a stop and pulled out her knives and ran down a side tunnel.

"I fucking knew it. Why else would they have him facing my way and not the main tunnel. They knew I would enter that way. And the way they blocked my view,  
I figured something was up. Its a damn shame I had to use my gun for a stand for my mask and hood. At least I have my knife and a mine." Said Teemo as he hid in a corner of the chamber as the gas dissipated into the air becoming harmless now. Teemo moved quietly over to see if his gun was salvageable. Irritation crossed his face as he saw it was in pieces along with his mask and hood. He looked over the corpses to see if they had anything useful.

Three knives, a hextech gun, two swords way to big for Teemo, a massive war axe, some bandanas and lump of cheese. Teemo grabbed the knives and one of the bandanas and left the rest. Teemo then set off down the tunnel quickly while shifting to the surrounding area. He turned left and right and left again down the one tunnel till he came across a fork in the tunnel. Teemo listened carefully and heard voices coming down from both but neither gave way to Veigar's voice or Katarina's. Trusting his instincts he went left and went down another set of winding twists and turns with more torches lining both sides of the wall till the voices were nearly mere feet away.

Teemo slowed down and turned the corner with the utmost caution as he peeked around a jagged corner. There were guards all over the chamber, Teemo counted ten of them. Teemo scanned the rest of the chamber and noticed boxes on the wall to his right with barrels on top of them, three guards at the far exit, they all had red scarfs covering their faces, two of them were standing on the right in front of what appears to be some tables with gold and cards on them, they did not have scarfs on. The rest were running to all the assorted boxes and barrels grabbing weapons and armor.

"Of course, why would they not know when there was a huge explosion down the tunnels." said Teemo under his breath. Teemo inspected the knives he "liberated" and saw two of them were like his own but not quite as sharp and the third was more like a pocket knife with a spring inside to "unsheath" the blade.

Teemo watched as he saw the guards run down his way and instantly planted his back against the wall as far from the center of the pathway as he could as to not get trampled by the large Noxian soldiers. As they all passed him he looked into the chamber and saw only the two at the far end by the tables were all that was left.

"Well hell, what luck I have today." Thought Teemo as he entered the chamber still in his stealth mode.

Not even after five steps into the chamber did he hear a voice. "Ah Teemo finally you made it," said a female as knives started flying at Teemo from above. Teemo nimbly rolled forward and landed on his feet turning and expertly throwing one of the combat knives at the source of the voice. Teemo watched as the knife hit nothing but rock and again rolled to his right and turned to face the other two soldiers who can now see him as he was forced to expose himself.

In seconds they rushed him pulling out swords attempting to stab and slash the short yordle with not an ounce of surprise in their faces. Teemo was fast but not prepared for the sudden pincer attack he just had. With combat knives in both hands he could only parry the attacks and was forced to defend and try to regain his stance. The one on the left was fast and percise but lacked the strength the break his guard but the other was a complete opposite, extremely strong but lacked focus in his attacks.

They switched off and on forcing Teemo to constantly change fighting styles whether it was dodging and rolling to parrying and blocking. The fast one used a estoc and was very good with it, he wore light leathers but well sewn together with metal plates (similar to some swordsmen in Ionia) leaving the wearer mobile but well protected from basic swords and knives. The other was using a bastard sword and had ringmail armor with leather under it keeping him well protected but was slower in his movements and attacks. Neither had shields or talked with one another yet they worked together the likes he has never seen before, not even in the league.

"How will you get out of this one Teemo? You face not only me, but you also face the Mute Brothers!" Said the female voice whom Teemo knew was Katarina. Teemo knew of these two as they have wanted posters all over Valoran except Noxus, Bilgewater, and Zaun. They have commited mass murder, raped women, burned towns and were involved in the Ionia slaughter when Noxus invaded. Though Teemo has never seen them before and have never fought them, he was not going to let his guard down once. They can't speak but the two of them together have destroyed entire squads by themselves whether its Yordles, Demacians or fellow Noxians who just pissed them off. Teemo has even heard that these two once fought Garen and almost beat him. This is gonna be one hell of a fight.

 _((((Author's notes))))_

 _Another week and another chapter I hope your as excited as I am about how this is turning out._

 _Teemo seems to be in a pickle right now can he make it out alive?_


	9. Chapter 9

Teemo rolled to the left as the bigger of the two swung his sword in a heavy downward slash causing the blade to only strike stone. Teemo jumped onto his back to dodge a series of lunges made by the smaller one. Teemo then lifted his legs into the air, using his hands he pushed up off the ground throwing his feet into the smaller brother's face breaking his nose. Teemo fell back to the ground but used his hands to cushion his fall as he rolled backwards rising to his feet pulling his knives back out and deflecting a side swing made by the bigger of the two.

"Grung don't let Teemo get another hit on you or you'll have more then just a bloody nose, Lorg go in now!" Ordered Katarina as she shunpoed behind Teemo slashing at him with Lorg attempting to hack and slash Teemo. Grung wiped the blood from his nose and began to lunge and thrust his blade at Teemo's heart. Teemo desperately blocked, parried, rolled and dashed to dodge all the attacks. It was overwhelming, he could not attack, only defend and run were his two options at the moment. Grung snarled as he was landing glancing slices on Teemo. Katarina was also landing hits but Lorg couldn't land any hits as Teemo was to small and fast. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to die if I don't do something fast." Teemo thought as he shot risky glances to his surroundings trying to find something to help him get an advantage.

Teemo finally saw something he could use, a large section of the chamber had barrels, boxes, and crates stacked and spread out a bit. If he could make it to them he could use the tight spaces to his advantage. Teemo knowing what he must do he prepared to rush past them to his salvation. In front of Teemo was Grung, while Katarina was behind him slightly to his right with Lorg also behind Teemo but to his left. Teemo was in a triangle like trap completely surrounding him. As Lorg raised his sword for a heavy chop Teemo saw his chance. Teemo threw the knife in his left hand overhand like an axe man would throw a hatchet at his enemy.

The knife struck him in the chest but couldn't penetrate it as the armor was to thick. But the results were too good to pass up. Lorg staggered at the hit and took a step back and Teemo instantly ran in between him and Grung towards the storage area of the chamber. Katarina suddenly appeared in front of Teemo but wasn't fast enough as he dived between her legs as he was smaller then her causing her to miss her slash at his neck. Teemo got back up and reached into his backpack. He pulled out his mine as he got behind a some crates the size of him stacked three by five.

The supplies noxus had brought where stacked like a wherehouse with rows and rows of boxes and barrels going maybe twenty yards or so before the rows ended allowing a total of seven or eight rows in all with the ground on this side of the cave lower then the rest giving it a pit like feel giving Teemo an idea on how to keep track of Katarina He had only moments to prepare and tossed down the mine after he armed it. He then ran down the row for a few more seconds stopping next to a water barrel and open box with heavy steel armor showing.

He shifted his fur to the surrounding as fast as he could but wasn't quick enough as Grung came running around the corner that he himself ran past. Teemo smiled as Lorg was right behind him. Grung saw the smile and knew something was up, but before he could find out what it was did he realize it was a trap of some kind not a moment later did he hear a single beep.

The explosion knocked over the crates and filled the area with gas as the brothers were knocked onto their asses. Without letting them recover Teemo pulled off the lid to the barrel and pushed it over causing the water to pour out drenching the area with water as he climbed onto some nearby boxes behind him. Teemo now invisible looked at the brothers as he climbed onto another box allowing to gain the height advantage.

Teemo was stunned as the brothers simply got up and sighed in the center of the gas. "They're immune to my poison? Who are these people?" Teemo thought as fear slowly began to take root in the back of his mind. Teemo did have one thing going for him, they did not escape unharmed. Lorg's left face was scorched and Grung's left arm was soaked with blood and splinters from the boxes next to the mine exploding as well. Lorg grabbed his smaller brother and pulled him out harms way as they could no longer fight in their conditions. Teemo could see he did more damage to Lorg then originally thought as he could see his whole left side was badly burned.

Teemo stood atop of a stack of crates making him slightly taller then a human now. He was searching for Katarina, she hasn't been injured yet and was still out there. Teemo on the other hand had scores of deep cuts and small cuts alike running up and down his arms and some portions of his chest and back. Teemo grabbed the bandages out of his backpack and proceeded to wrap up his wounds.

Teemo watched the water around his little safe spot as it has settled down and is no longer splashing about and thanks to the slight depression in this side of the chamber the water made a nice pool of the area. Teemo watched carefully as he could no longer stay invisible due to the sharp white bandages against the dark gray of the rocks and the light brown of the crates and barrels. Teemo saw what he was looking for, ripples in the water gave Teemo a good idea of where Katarina was. Even if she got atop of the boxes like Teemo did she still had to at some point be in contact with the water before she could reach a crate. The ripples gave an indication that Katarina was somewhere behind him.

Teemo grabbed some of the pellets from his backpack and was prepared to toss them at her. With sufficient force they could possibly explode, causing Katarina to be poisoned. Moments later Teemo saw her walking on top of some crates across a little lane in between the stacks of supplies. "Teemo you have put up a umm, valiant, fight but this cave will be your grave." Said Katarina in a mocking voice while chuckling when she said valiant.

"If I die here then I'm taking you all with me. I have more mines laid out around us both. I say you have fallen into MY trap, Katarina." Said Teemo lying his ass off as he pounded on his chest. Holding his fist out and shaking it so she couldn't see it was a posion pellet continued to say. "With a press of this button all the mines I have placed will go off killing us either in the initial explosion or trapping us down here for the rest of our days from the cave in that would follow."

"Teemo you psychotic yordle, you wouldn't dare and you can't possiblely have anymore mines. Your pack can't hold that much and if you did have more it would most likely be one or two, not the amount you suggest." Katarina said as she halted her walk towards him.

"You want to try me. You want Teemo? Come and get him!" Yelled Teemo as he tossed the pellets he had in his left hand as hard as he could at her. Katarina had to make a split decision. Call Teemo's bluff and fight most likely killing him or back off and fight another day. She ducked and was prepared to unleash her hellstorm of knives but she stopped when Teemo's right hand was still holding what ever it was and saw him thumb pressing ever so slightly onto it. Katarina made her mind up as she used her ability to appear to certain objects and landed next to the mute brothers as she saw Teemo's cold face ever so calm and ready for death.

"Lets get the hell outta here you two." Said Katarina as they rushed to leave the cave. Teemo watched as they left, he could do nothing, he was severely injured and was no match for Katarina in his condition. Teemo proceeded to leave the chamber and move deeper into the cave searching for the hostages. He had to salvage something from this botched operation.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo managed to survive this fight but can he make it out alive?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hgugh ugh hguh heee." Teemo walked down the tunnel wheezing heavly from the blood loss and the pain. Thankfully his bandages has stopped the bleeding completely, securing Teemo's survivabilty, for the moment. Teemo's bandages were no longer bleached bone white but a dark, dark shade of red. Teemo vision was slightly blurred but was able to see a fair distance ahead of him. Teemo needed to find the hostages and fast or he will not get out of here alive. Teemo suddenly heard voices echoing down the tunnel and prepared himself by once again slowing his breathing as he shifted into the surroundings. Due to his bandages being red and no longer white he could manage a decent camouflage and proceeded to continue towards the voices.

"My goodness do you ever shut the hell up you damn Yordle?!" Shouted a gruff female voice.

"I say we kill him now I mean thats one less vermin plauging Valoran." Answered a deep rugged voice.

"We can't or the league would investigate this whole area and why a champion died here, Noxus would be set back months and you know who would lose their heads for that? Us, so put the blade to better use and go chop up the damn carrots like a good house wench." Replied the Female again.

"House wench? You bitch, I'll gut you for that! You are the woman here and you will listen to the men of this world!." Replied the man in a very angry howl.

Teemo walked closer and closer to the voices till he turned the corner to see a small chamber slightly larger then his whole house. As he turned the corner the two burst into laughter as they are sitting in some chairs drinking from some mugs. They are clearly drunk and pose no threat to him but Teemo still surveyed the situation. Teemo started with the two soldiers and slowly looked all over the room gathering as much detail as he could.

"Daddy what do they want with us? Why are they mean to us and why do they hurt you so much?" Cried a child's voice from the behind the Noxians.

"They are Noxians they are evil, bad men and will do whatever it takes to rule over everyone else they deem weak, but Lucky your not weak and neither is your dad, and sure as hell not Bandle City." Replied a young male's voice with a tone that screams he has to something to prove no matter what.

"Wait that can't be him and his son." Thought Teemo as he began to walk to along the far wall away from the Noxians.

"I said shut the hell up you vermin!" said the man as he got up and pulled out a knife and walked over to the hostages in the corner. Teemo still could not see into the corner but heard gasps and the child scream as the he could see that the Noxian was standing over the child threatening the cut him.

"You bastard don't you dare lay a finger on him or I will personaly kill you with that knife!" Yelled the older hostage as he was now struggling against his restraints.

"Daddy don't let him hurt me! No please leave me alone! No!" Scream the child as the Noxian raised the knife above his head.

"Say your prayers, rat!" Yelled both the female and male Noxians as the knife fell downwards.

"HOW ABOUT YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!" Scream Teemo as he jumped onto his back and drove his combat knife into the man's neck. With a single gurgle of pain the man began to bleed out and fell to his knees.

"Holy shit its Teemo, Fuck!" Said the woman as the man fell to the ground with a heavy thump. She proceeded to draw her sword but Teemo was to fast for the drunk soldier and removed his knife from the man's neck and lunged at the woman slashing her throat as well.

Teemo turned around to see two yordles in the corner, one was a child and the other a young adult. The adult wore a simple cloth shirt and pants and wore knee high boots. All of which was stained with oil, grease and other unknown liquids. He wore goggles on his head splitting his signature mohawk hair style down the middle. His eyes were a brilliant hue of green and his face was very mouse like. His whole body was covered in blue fur while his the area around his neck and mouth was a white shade with blue in it. He had bruises and cuts all over his face.

The child yordle was three years old wearing pajamas made of silk. His fur was sky blue and very short just like his mother's fur. His eyes were a very brilliant blue and he was sporting a mohawk just like his dad, only he had blonde hair. His face was mouse like as well.

"Don't worry I'm here to get you two outta here. Listen Rumble I need you to do what I say and don't agrue no matter what. You got that?" Teemo said as he cut the ropes holding theirs hands against the rock wall.

"Teemo, man am I glad to see you! Katarina broke into my house in the middle of the night and kidnapped my Lucky and I. Thank goodness Poppy wasn't home or who knows what would have happened." Said Rumble as he rubbed his wrists before Teemo finished with Lucky's restraints.

"Uncle Teemo you came to save us!" Said Lucky as he threw his arms around him as soon as his hands were free. "Uncle Teemo why are you all sticky?" Asked Lucky as he released him and saw his hands were now red.

"Don't worry about me kiddo, I'm fine, now can I trust you to be the best spy in the world and be very quiet? We are gonna play a game, kinda like hide and seek, ok?" Asked Teemo as he stood up and began to walk very slowly and quietly down the tunnel with Rumble behind him. Lucky nodded his head and followed them doing the same things as they did. Teemo stalked the cave as he began to backtrack to the fork in the cave as they passed the huge chamber where he fought the Mute brothers and Katarina. Lucky was staying as close as possible to his dad as they all made their way as quietly as possible. Soon they reach the fork in the road and started heading down the only other path Teemo hasn't gone down.

As the three headed down the dark, long tunnel quietly they could hear voices coming down the path but. "I need you two to stay here for a moment, I'll be right back." Said Teemo as he raised his hand to have them stop. He got close to Rumble and whispered in his ear.

"Rumble if I remember correctly from my mission details the entrance is down this tunnel to the right. I'll lure them away you guys run and don't look back. Corki will be your ride back to Bandle city, head to the village of Brace just three miles to the west of here. Once you get to the village find a shop keeper who sells only seaweed and tell him _"My mother will be returning on thy ship of technology and science"_ and they will take you to the rendezvous that will take you two home." Teemo reached into his backpack and pulled out his compass and handed it to Rumble. Rumble looked at it for a moment before he looked back up to Teemo.

"Teemo what about you? You can't..." Rumble was cut off as the sound of foot steps echoed down the tunnel made him shut up.

"Rumble we must part here, good luck to you and farewell." Said Teemo as he got up and bolted down the path and shouted words unkind about Noxus and proceeded to head down a side path bringing all the guards with him. Rumble could only watch as at least a dozen soldiers chased him down, leaving the path on the right up ahead open. "Come on Lucky lets go, Teemo is going to beat those guys up while we are leaving." Said Rumble as he picked up Lucky and ran down the dark, dusty tunnel.

"Will Uncle Teemo be ok? I think he was hurt. Dad I'm very scared." Said lucky as he grasped onto his dad's shirt tightly looking up at him.

"Teemo will be fine. He is known as the "Swift Scout" for a reason. He'll be fine." Said Rumble as smiled down at Lucky as they turned the corner and saw light at the far end of a very long path.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Wow we finally made it to chapter 10 and I never would have made it here without you guys and gals!_

 _Can Teemo, Rumble and Lucky all make it home alive? Will Teemo be able to lose th guards chasing him?_

 _To clarify things Teemo and Rumble are not related they are just such good friends that Lucky considers him as an uncle._

 _There will be couples amongst the champions of Valoran as it has been 5 years since the League was established._


	11. Chapter 11

Teemo ran down the tunnel as he lured the soldiers away from the entrance of the whole cave as to help Rumble and Lucky escape. With the guards on his tail he had no choice but to keeps running till he was able to find a spot to go invisible and back track to the entrance to catch up with Rumble and Lucky. This tunnel was completely dark with no torches to show the way but the Noxians behind him had torches with them He kept this up for nearly three minutes before he could hear running water and gave him an idea.

Teemo could tell from the sound that up ahead was a underground river with a possible waterfall or a small ledge to cause all the splashing sounds. Teemo ran down the tunnel jumping over and running past small and large stalagmites alike with the an equal amount of stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling, followed closely by the dozen soldiers of Noxus.

As Teemo entered the massive chamber with a decent size river cutting the whole chamber in half as it rushed out of a hole in the wall a few feet up on the right side of the cavern and proceeded to a funnel into a hole at the other end the of room. Quickly and decisively he rushed over to a massive stalagmite twice the size of a man and hid behind it. Teemo took a heavy deep breathe as he calmed himself so he could hide his presence as he slowly shifted to the surroundings. Not a moment later did his pursuers enter the room and began so search the area.

"Find him! He couldn't have gone far we just saw him enter here! Split up into groups of four, no one goes alone!" ordered a Noxian with a disturbingly soft voice. Each group had a one soldier with a torch so they properly search the whole area. Teemo began to panic as a group began to head his way. Teemo quickly grabbed a rock as the soldiers were nearly twenty feet away. Teemo took aim and let fly the rock into the nearby stream. With a splash all the soldiers looked to the water.

"Search the water!" demanded the same man as his group ran over to the water and began to search it. The group next to Teemo also ran over saving Teemo from certain discovery for the moment at least. Teemo grabbed another rock and took aim and tossed the rock in such a way that it would "skip" across the water making it sound like someone was running through it.

"There he is!" yelled one of them as he realized where the sound was as he too ran towards the other side of the stream. The soldiers did not hear the rock hit rock as they were to loud splashing in the stream as they ran across to chase Teemo. Teemo watched as the fools chased the rock for a moment before he began to recall his way back down the tunnel. He had to catch up with Rumble and his son and help them as they make their way to the village. Teemo made his way back to the spot where they split after what feeling live hours even though it was only a few minutes. Teemo turned down the tunnel to follow the light of day as he bounded down the tunnel towards escape from this dark unground hell.

Teemo was just heading towards the exit when he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly he pulled out his knife and turned around to face his pursuer. To Teemo's surprise his enemy was literally just steps away and was swinging a mace at Teemo's head. "Gotcha now asshole!" shouted the Noxian with a coarse voice.

Teemo barely had time to raise his right arm to protect his head. With a loud snap the mace made contact with Teemo's arm with enough force to knock him to the wall. Teemo lost his knife when he hit the wall as it slid across the smooth floor. Teemo tried to reach for his switchblade but couldn't as his right arm was limp and was in agonizing pain. It was obviously broke and useless now. Before Teemo could reach for it with his left arm the soldier grabbed ahold of Teemo's shirt and lifted him like he weighed nothing but a feather with his left hand with the mace in his right.

Teemo scream out in pain at the rough treatment as he was slammed up against the wall and held in place. The Noxian raised his hand and punched Teemo in the face with his right hand with the mace still in it. Teemo's head whipped back into the wall from the first hit and instantly felt blood run down his face at having his nose broken instantly. When Teemo's head slammed into the wall he got incredibly dizzy and felt warm liquid run down his back within moments.

Teemo braced himself for another punched as he could see him pull his fist back to hit him again. Teemo used his left hand to reach for the switch blade in his backpack slowly. Teemo took another punch and damn near lost consciousness as he punched even harder this time. Teemo again felt his head slam against the wall but this time Teemo spit at the Noxian with a mixture of blood and spit after having his head slammed against the jagged rocks again..

"Is that all you got bitch, hell my mom can hit harder than you and she's dead!" Teemo smirked as he was trying to hold off another punch so he can grab the knife properly. The Noxian smiled and spoke with unleashed anger.

"What the fuck you say rat? Are those really gonna be the last words you ever say? So be it, now die you vermin!" As he raised his mace so he can bring it down atop Teemo's head. Teemo saw his opening and pulled the knife out and pressed the button to release the knife from it's sheath and jammed it into the man's hand and pulled it down to leave a massive cut in his hand.

The man dropped Teemo as he pulled his hand back and howled with pain. Teemo, not a person to let an opening like this go unused ran up and sliced the man Achilles tendon forcing the large burly man drop to one knee as he continued to scream in pain. Teemo then jumped onto the mans back and brought the knife down into the man's skull. The moment it connected the tunnel went silent save the sound of a thud as he fell to the ground.

"No way nobody heard that, time to go." grumbled Teemo as he left turned to the light and ran with all his might towards the mouth of the cave as he was done here.  
Teemo began to sprint even faster as he was nearing the end of the long tunnel with the light growing brighter and brighter. Teemo came flying out of the cave with his switchblade ready expecting soldiers to be here, but was surprised to see no one in sight.

Teemo looked around him adjusting to the sudden brightness and saw he was on a cliffs edge looking over the path towards a village and leading down the mountain. Near the bottom of the mountain Teemo could see two figures running along side the jungle he came out of. Teemo saw that the only way to reach them would be to head down the path to his left as he would have to follow it to reach the actual goat path. Teemo turned to go down the path when he heard that high pitch laugh once again. Teemo turned quickly and threw the switchblade with all his might. Teemo watched in horror as the switchblade was blasted out of the air by none other than the Tiny Master of Evil, Veigar.

"Teemo you can't stop what is to come, not Bandle City, not Noxus, not even the League can stop it! No one can! Now run Teemo! Run! I want the satisfaction of killing Teemo, not this piece of shit in front of me!. Look at you, bleeding out, injured, hell you can't even use your arm anymore! I can't take pride in saying I killed Teemo when he was practically on his death bed!" monologued Veigar as he menacingly pointed his staff at Teemo as he stood on a rock next to the cliff. Veigar was right, Teemo's right arm was broken and he had no weapons anymore to help defend himself against Veigar who wasn't even hurt. Teemo couldn't tell if Veigar was smiling at his situation or scowling at Teemo condition, all he knew though was that Veigar was letting him go and Teemo would die for nothing if he tried anything.

Teemo turned and ran down the hill as he held his right arm up to his chest with his left hand as he heard Veigar laughing maniacally in the distance behind him. Teemo ran with all his might as he made it to the bottom of the hill before he made a U-turn to head down the goat path to catch up with Rumble and Lucky. Teemo glanced up to see if Veigar was still there but he was not to be seen.

Teemo continued to run with all his might as he reach the bottom of the mountain in mere minutes. He turned left to follow the path he saw them heading as he passed the statue of the local deity from earlier. Again Teemo did not pause as he sprinted down next the edge of the jungle as he could barely see the up ahead. Teemo's vision was failing him as he got closer along with his breathing growing more and more shallow. Soon Teemo was throwing up the contents of his stomach as he was exhuasted along with the sprinting to cause his wounds to start bleeding again. Teemo could barely hear as all he could hear a dull thudding in his ears as they drowned out all other noise. Just within his blurred vision could he see someone running to him as he ran to them. Teemo reached out to them but before he could reach them he fell with a heavy thud falling into darkness as he lost consciousness.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Chapter 11 is out and I must say I never, NEVER would have been able to continue if it wasn't for you guys._

 _Not a day goes by when I don't thank you guys for all the time you spend reading my story._

 _So I'll say it now THANK YOU!_

 _Back to the story at hand, Teemo has made it out of the cave along with Rumble and his son, and he only lives_

 _because Veigar has allowed it. But how severe are his injuries?_


	12. Chapter 12

Teemo woke every now and then vaguely aware of his surroundings or anything that wasn't the pain he felt throughout his body. He was aware that he was being carried on someones back. Before he could learn anymore of his situation a sharp pain in his arm or chest would send him spiralling back into darkness. Teemo at one point could hear people shouting and yelling as the sound would cause him to lose it again as it would hammer his head forcing him to dive deep into unconsciousness. Teemo woke once more to the sounds of propellers along with sounds of people shouting again.

"Can't they be quiet? Its giving me a massive headache." Teemo thought as he was strapped down to something. All Teemo knew though was that it caused him immense pain, forcing him to pass out once again. Teemo woke once more with a weird mask attached to his face and bright lights everywhere forcing him to shut his eyes tight. Teemo felt cold, and numb. Teemo squinted as he looked around an incredibly white room with furless yordles dressed in white as well. Teemo saw one grab something and leaned over him. What Teemo felt next overshadowed the cold numbness he felt with enough pain to cause him to tense up and go limp as he once again passed out.

 _Teemo opened his eyes to sound of explosions and he realized he was in the back of a Yordle airship. "Holy shit this is one hell of a drop off, right Teemo?"_  
 _laughed a Yordle in an omega squad outfit. The aircraft shook violently as a rocket missed them by meters._

 _"You know it Johnny. We have to jump now or we won't make it." screamed Teemo as he unbuckled himself from his seat and grabbed a parachute. Johnny mirrored him as Teemo grabbed the intercom and yelled into it._

 _"We're jumping early prepare to return home." shouted Teemo as he proceeded to punch a green button on the side of the all opening in the back of the ship. As it lowered both of the yordles looked at each other and nodded as Teemo spoke._

 _"Are you ready Johnny?" asked Teemo but did not wait for an answer as he ran and jumped out of the aircraft. Teemo did not look back he fell towards the ground at an incredible speed to see of Johnny was behind him. Teemo saw lights aim up to the sky and explosions everywhere as rockets and magical bolts were shot at the aircraft he rode to get here. Teemo grabbed onto the string and pulled and out came his parachute lurching him as it slowed his decent to non-lethal levels Teemo angled his chute so he would land in the middle of a woods near the city._

 _Teemo looked at it one last time before it was obscured by the trees. His target lives in that city. The city of Noxus was just beyond these woods. Teemo looked up to see the airship get hit by a bolt of energy blowing off the backend completely and watched as it nose dived toward the ground as Teemo struggled to release himself from the trees as his parachute got caught in the branches. Teemo finally had enough and pulled out his knife and cut himself free just as he heard a loud explosion from what could only be the ship he rode on. Teemo fell to the ground as he cut himself free. Teemo gathered his thoughts as he ran through the woods and hear large snaps from above after a few minutes of heading towards the lights of the city. Teemo looked up to see Johnny also struggling to get free of the trees._

 _"Johnny cut yourself free we don't have time for you to play around." sighed Teemo as he looked up to see Johnny was cursing at the branches. Johnny calmed himself and cut himself free just as Teemo told him to do. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud and cursed at having landed on his ass painfully. Teemo held his hand out to Johnny to help him up. Johnny reached out and was pulled up by Teemo. Teemo and Johnny then headed towards the city without saying another word. After ten minutes did they break free of the woods and looked upon the city of Noxus._

 _"Yo Teemo you know we'll be the first Yordles to be inside of Noxus and get out alive other than you know who right?" Said Johnny barely able to hide his excitment. Teemo nodded ever so slightly as they began to hide themselves amongst the surroundings as they began sneak their way towards the walls of the city._

* * *

The sound of running filled the hallway as three yordles ran down it passing other Yordles sitting in chairs with bandages while others wore masks and white clothing. They turned down another hallway and passed many rooms each filled with a person attached to machines to keep them alive. The three Yordles were inside Bandle City's hospital and soon they found the room they were searching for.

They bursted into the room one by one and stared in horror as Teemo lay on a bed as well. His right arm was in a cast, his head was wrapped heavily in bandages but was a bright shade of red, the entirety of Teemo's torso was also extremely wrapped and also had bright red spots all over them. His breathing was very shallow and slow. His eyes were closed and did not open them at the loud entrance the others made as they entered the room. They also noticed that Heimerdinger, Rumble and General Kitsu was also here. Rumble had some bandages but only over small spots on his face, Rumble's son Lucky was also here.

Rumble got up and with lightning speed ran over to the one of the newcomers, who wore leather armor with a metal, plated dead center of her armor along with iron plates on her shoulder, she also wore a belt that held her armor in place around her lower torso. She had very blonde hair that was set up with two large ponytails that sat on the back of her head, her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, her fur was very short but more prominante on her ears that was a light shade of blue, she had one tooth stick out of her mouth all the time as it was larger than the others. Rumble reached her and they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Rumble your safe and Lucky as well I was so worried and scared I nearly had a heart attack when I found out!" cried the female Yordle with a surpisingly cheerful voice dispite being nervous.

"It's ok Poppy, Teemo saved us and Lucky wasn't hurt at all, thanks to him, but he was badly injured during the rescue." Rumble assured as he continued to hug Poppy.

"Mommy you're here!" yelled Lucky as she ran over to Poppy and jumped into her arms as she pushed Rumble away so he wouldn't knock them both over and caught him in mid jump and held him and a tight hug as well.

"Mommy your clothes are hurting me." Said lucky as he squirmed his way out of her hug.

"I'm sorry Lucky, mommy will be more careful next time," and gave Lucky a very big smile. The other female Yordle wore simple clothing suited for a poor peasant, it was the color of brown as she wore a simple shirt with a simple tattered vest with two chain rings on the right side so she could button it up if she chose to do so. Her pants were also the same color and although she didnt wear shoes or boots. Her hair was a silverish color and she also had little to almost no fur covering her features, she also had a bronze ring on her right ear and her hands were wrapped in leather to help her hold onto her weapon of choice, a rocket, her eyes where a vibrant shade of brown as you would see on a tree.

The final person to enter the room was wearing lots of metal plates covering most of his body as to protect for his line of work. He wore heavy iron boots and gloves that cover most of his hands, underneath all the metal was very comfortable leather that allowed him to move without being to encumbered by the metal. He wore goggles that sat ontop of his metal helmet that sat atop his head. He had very brown and ragged fur that was unkept. Thankfully he didn't bring any of his weapons as that would be an explosive problem if something were to actually happen. He had a small ring on his left ear and dispite his small face he was capable of eliciting a disurbingly large smile. Before anyone could say another word Tristana spoke.

"By the mothership what happened to him!" Tristana very prominently voicing her concern as she pointed at Teemo while looking at the doctor in the room.

"Oh Tristana your finally here, so is Ziggs and Poppy. Now that everyone is here I can tell you all what happened and what condition he is currently in. And from what General Kitsu told me Corki is on a supply run to a village and won't be here." said the doctor calmly and professionally as he grabbed a clipboard with paper on it.

"Well spit is out Doctor!" shouted Tristana as she walked back and forth in front of the door as everyone else found a seat.

"During his mission he was seriously injured and sustained the following. twentythree cuts, lacerations and stabs all together, His right arm was shattered in six places including his shoulder, two of his ribs have been broken and four more bruised, the back of his skull was shattered and suffers from an extreme concussion and has sustained severe brain damage, he has a punctured lung from one of his broken ribs, and his collar bone has also been broken, he also has had his nose broken and as of right now he is in coma." stated the doctor bluntly knowing that most of them were the champions of Bandle City and were no stranger to this kind of stuff as he looked at the clipboard.

"Well is he going to make it doctor?" asked Rumble in a very low voice.

"Well the thing is, even if he does recover he will never be the same, his arm will never move like it used to, but the damage to his brain is too severe, we don't have the technology or the magic to help him. We couldn't get all the bone fragments out of his brain." sighed the doctor as he faced Rumble.

"Wait does that mean..." started Poppy but was cut off by the doctor.

"Yes without a miracle of some kind he will die, I don't know if it will be minutes or days. He's a tough one and barely made it through surgery so he may have a day or two." said the doctor ouright causing everyone in the room to stare in disbelief.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _With the news of imminent death for Teemo can our hero's friends find a way to help him?_

 _Have a great day/night!_


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky began to cry at the words said by the docter as Rumble punched the wall closest to him swearing loudly, Heimerdinger sat with his head in his hands while Ziggs slowly slumped down against the wall till he was on the ground. Both Poppy and Tristana stared in horror at Teemo laying on the bed. While General Kitsu swore loudly while shaking with rage. The doctor excused himself as he had done all he could and left the room to help the other patients in the hospital.

"Teemo, dying I can't believe it. I can't believe my best friend is going to die in front of me and I can't do anything about it." Rumble was shaking violently as he placed his head against the wall as tears rolled down his face.

"Not even your machines can help Heim? Surely you can make something, right!" Said Tristana rushing over to Heimerdinger.

"I'm sorry it will take me days maybe even a week to make something that can save Teemo and I don't think he has the time to wait. This is beyond me Tristana."  
said Heimerdinger softly as he looked up to Tristana from his chair then looked over to Teemo as he finished his sentence.

"There must be something we can do. I may be a bomb maker but damn it I will do all I can to help Teemo make it through this alive!" announced Ziggs as he stomped his foot down on the ground.

"There must be someone out there that can help us, there must be!" chimed in Rumble as he looked out the window already thinking of everyone he has ever met since joining the League.

"We could ask the summoners, they have the power to prevent death and restore everyone they desire to full strength." suggested Tristana as she clapped her hands together as the idea came to her.

"No can do, they WILL find out what happened and we will be kicked out of the League leaving us open for an invasion from our enemies, just like Ionia was invaded by Noxus." Said General Kitsu as he shook his head from side to side in a annoyed way.

"Ionia? Ionia? Holy shit I know who can help us!" Screamed Rumble and he jumped up in joy and turned with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

Teemo was sitting in absolute darkness and completely alone is this black abyss. "Where am I? What is this place?" questioned Teemo outloud as he stood up and looked around. "Well looks I'm going down this path." mused Teemo in a joking way as he walked forward. "Strange I'm wearing my omega uniform, yet... I feel at ease." thought Teemo as kept walking with a floating feeling about him, "I don't feel any pain either strange," as noticed he felt utterly numb save his emotions.

"Run, Run little Yordle!" growled a gruff voice that echoed all around Teemo.

Teemo was suddenly consumed with terror for reasons he couldn't fathom and did what he was told and ran. "What, I can't hold back this feeling." Teemo was questioning his feelings as he continued to run.

"That's because here you can't hide yourself from us OR yourself. Here you are open to us, here your true self is revealed." cooed a gentle calming voice as it echoed all around him just like the other voice did.

This time Teemo felt an overwhelming calmness that threaten to make him fall alseep, the kind he would never awake from. "No I will not accept this place and its trickery!" Yelled Teemo as he slumped to his knees as he the tried to fight the sleepyness.

"This one seems strong!" spoke the gruff voice with amusement.

"Indeed but does he have the will to continue his own journey?" asked the gentle voice right after the lower and more rough voice.

"This is just a dream! I will wake up and serve Bandle City as I always have!" yelled Teemo as he was able to fight off the tiredness as he was no longer on both knees but was only on one now.

"This is not a dream, we are not a dream we are the awakening." Said the gentle voice.

"I know who you are but I will not be apart of your game or hunt. I'm Teemo and I'm not ready to die!" scream Teemo as he got up on his feet and pointed into the darkness, "Show yourselves I will prove this is not my time and I will choose how I die and when!" Teemo was now standing tall and proud as he pounded his chest.

"He thinks he can beat us!" snickered the gruff voice as he laughed.

"Teemo you are in denial." said the gentle voice in a stern voice.

The blackness gave way slowly to a large endless field of grass. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue with a few clouds. It was peaceful, beautiful, and above all else enveloped Teemo in a glow of calmness. From the grass rose a figure of pure white and long ears. The figure wore a mask of darkest blue made of wood it seems. The figure was slim and elegant as though it had the form of a human female mixed with a lamb. It held a bow of which Teemo has only seen one of as it was as unique itself as was the one who wielded it.

The creatue had swirls on its ears and parts of its body with the colors of the most vibrant bright blue Teemo has ever seen. The eye holes of the mask held the same color yet moved like the healthiest fire. The mask itself resembled that of a wolves face and had a white symbol as though it was an backwards question mark without the dot. "I am known by many names, but one cannot deny that I am one of the masks of Kindred for I am Lamb and I am never one..." spoke Lamb.

"Without the other! I am the other mask of Kindred, I am Wolf and you can't escape us. All will meet us in the end." cried Wolf as the scenery changed to that of a battle field filled with corpses and bodies decorating the landscape. The sun was setting and it was cloudy with thunder off in the distance. From behind a pile of bodies did a shadowy figure rise like a cloud. The cloud was the same color of Lamb's mask. When he opened his mouth the same glow eneminated from his mouth that glowed from the eyeholes of Lamb's mask and wolf's. Wolf's mask on the other hand resembled that of a lamb and was just as white as Lamb's fur although his mark was the same color as his own cloudy form and looked like a upside down question mark and again without the dot.

"I will not accept death! I will fight and fight till I say I'm ready to die!." proclaimed Teemo as he grabbed for his knife only to find his hand grasping only nothingness, with this Teemo simply stood stright and proud.

The battlefield split itself in half and fell with half of Teemo aswell and the blackness grew back into the lush, bright grass field along with Teemo's other half. Teemo stared at both the battlefield and the grass field with disbelief. "Well Teemo if are so eager why not pick now? Do you choose my arrow?" asked Lamb as she stood in the grass field.

"Or do you choose my Teeth? I will enjoy this hunt if you choose me." proposed Wolf with a large smile on his face as he floated atop the corpses of the slain.

Teemo stood for a long time before he spoke. "And if I choose neither?" asked Teemo quizzically.

"Then you will die right here right. And by your spirit alone will it be decided how you go." promised Kindred as one. "Take all the time you need as no matter what you will not escape your decision. Just remember that we will demand an answer soon," Kindred spoke once again. Teemo stood on both lands and began to think and ponder.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has met with Kindred as his friends continue to find a way to help him survive, but will they make it in time?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Rumble your a genius! I've seen and received healings from Soraka and they have prevented other champions dying from very powerful attacks." Heimerdinger praised Rumble as he jumped out of his chair with joy.

"But we don't know where she is at the moment. She is a wandering healer, she could be anywhere." said Ziggs as he sat in a nearby chair. Everyone in the room sat or stood quietly over this new (or lack of) bit of information.

"I think I might know where she is." chimed in the General as he stood up and looked out the window.

"How would you know that sir?" asked Tristana looking over to the General with hope.

"I have other spies other than Teemo who follow independent champions that serve no one such as Lucian, Soraka, and Annie. Some of which are priority due to how powerful they are. Thus I have weekly reports on their locations. As of right now Soraka is in Ionia helping them combat a deadly plague that is sweeping the island," said General Kitsu as he turned around to face them, "We don't have time to sit with our thumbs up our asses so I suggest Tristana and Poppy gear up and head to the docks. I will have a boat ready for you."

"A boat sir? that will take at least a week to reach Ionia, We don't have the time to go there get her and bring her back!" Yelled Poppy as she walked up to the General and pointed to Teemo.

"Well luckily Heimerdinger and Rumble here have been working on something special for our navy and I believe its ready for its maiden voyage. It should be able to reach Ionia in a day if the crew works day and night." smirked General Kitsu with a smirk on his face.

"What, one day!" screamed everyone in the room except Rumble, Heimerdinger and General Kitsu.

"Yes, by our hypothesis it should make it there in a day. We designed this boat for our trade ships so they can out run the pirates and to get supplies to our allies quickly should they need them." commented Heimerdinger as he placed a finger on his chin and looked as though he was thinking,

"But Teemo might not make it as we still need to find Soraka and bring her back that could take days!" Said Ziggs as he slammed in foot down in anger.

"Thats why Teemo is goin as well, don't worry I'll dispatch our best doctors to watch over him so nothing happens to him. So I suggest you ladies grab your gear and head down to the docks!" ordered the General as he headed out of the room and began to get doctors and the boat ready.

Poppy, Lucky, Heimerdinger, Rumble, and Ziggs all followed him out of the room. Tristana stayed behind and sat in a chair next to Teemo's bed. "Teemo, please don't give up, I will get you to Soraka and she will help you but you need, NEED to hold out. If not for the Bandle City then... then do it for me Teemo, do it for me." Said Tristana in a hushed voice as she placed her head down on the bed. Tristana sat there for a few moments before she got up to leave, as she left the room a couple of doctors entered the room. As the doctors brought in a special bed that will move Teemo, they did not notice the small water spots on Teemo's sheet.

* * *

"Teemo you have been standing quietly for a while now, perhaps you need a little nudge." Said Lamb in her gentle calming voice as the landscaped changed to that of a city's slums.

 _"Yo Teemo I cant believe we made it in to Noxus and got inside without even getting spotted." chuckled Johnny with a soft whisper._

 _"Don't get too cocky we still have to get inside the castle itself and thankfully we dont have to go through the front door." replied Teemo in a hushed voice._

 _"How so Teemo?" asked Johnny looking over at Teemo._

 _"All we have to do is get on that wall and we can use it to reach that far tower on the left side of the city. As you can see it also has a bridge connecting it to the castle itself. It'll be guarded but not nearly as much as the roads going up to the palace itself." answered Teemo looking bck at Johnny._

 _"Good call bro surely we can have an easier time getting in that way. We did enter Noxus from its backgate so there should be less guards on this side." said Johnny as he began to lead the way._

 _After about ten minutes and few close calls did they make it to tower on the wall and reached the top. They stood in front of a large door made of very dark metal, in fact it was the same color as Mordekaiser's dark armor. Teemo and Johnny looked around for a window so they could observe the bridge and see if any guards were patrolling it. After a few seconds did they find one and looked out to see that only three guards were on it. One stood in the middle and the other two would walk to each door. and as they reach the doors on both ends of the bridge they would head to the other and pass each other in the middle._

 _"We got this easy, Teemo you get the guy at the far end I'll take the other two since I can't shoot that far." Said Johnny still with a whisper. Teemo simply nodded and they took up spots at the window and took aim. Teemo placed his gun on the window seal and held his breath as he lined up the noxian soldier in his sights._

 _"Three," whispered Johnny as he held his rifle against his shoulder as he took aim at the one heading to their end of the bridge. "Two," whispered Johnny as he adjusted his sights as the target sneezed causing him to stutter in his walk forcing Johnny to relax a little more and be patient. The last number was not said but both shot at the same time causing the two soldiers to drop at the same time._

 _Teemo's gun wasn't silenced like Johnny's but since Teemo's doesnt shoot real bullets it wasn't loud enough to alert the last guard. Teemo moved out of the way and began to open the door and saw out of the corner of his eye Johnny jerk as he shot the third guard. When the doors opened Teemo saw three Noxians on the ground on this long bridge and payed no attention to them as he began to run across it with Johnny right behind him. It took nearly a minute and a half to run across the bridge and reach the other side. They skidded to a stop as the reached the door and took a moment to gather their thoughts, ammo, and supplies._

 _"As soon as we open this door we need to move quick to the nobles' chambers about four stories under the main palace itself." said Teemo as he shook his head so his goggles would slide down and cover his eyes. Johnny nodded and brought his goggles down as well. Teemo grabbed the handle of the door as Johnny shouldered his gun and aimed into the hallway as the door slowly opened. Johnny waved Teemo to go in as he saw no one inside. Teemo rolled into the hallway and aimed his own gun around as he surveyed the area he has just entered. Johnny followed and they began to blend into the walls as they got up against them and moved down the hallway searching for the stairs that would lead them up._

 _It wasn't even thirty seconds before they came across the first patrol, it consisted of three soldiers and they were heading to the bridge. Teemo held his hand up to single Johnny to stop, as Johnny was trained to see other members of squad he was easily able to see the movement but the Noxians did not. Teemo pointed to soldiers and drew his thumb across his throat and then took aim at the soldiers._

 _The hallway was illuminated by many torches and had paintings of Noxian generals,_ _heroes, and nobles. The walls themselves were a vibrant midnight blue but that made the hallways look dark dispite the abundance of torches. It was easy pickings, as soon as the Noxians passed them they opened fire and dropped them without so much as a hassle. They fell with loud clanks as their heavy armor struck the marble flooring as they hit the ground._

 _Teemo threw his hand forward in a pointing gesture and moved forward leaving the bodies behind to stain the ground with blood. Johnny didn't look back as he moved along the hallway with Teemo. After another minute did they find a grand stairway with marble statues standing at the base. Both of which depicted Sion before he was slain and revived, He wore magnificent armor with no helmet, They held their axes on oppisites sides to make them look elaborate. The stairs itself went up to small landing then split heading upwards both to the left and right with a large statue of Darius with a wicked scowl wearing his usual battle armor. Above the statue was a large clock made of gold with silver trim. It showing that it was fourtyfive minutes past midnight._

 _The stairway also sported railings made from what appears to be mahogony and seemed to be well polished as it held a very beautiful gloss. Certainly worthy of being inside the main palace of Noxus. Teemo began to climb the stairs when a voice rang out. It was like it echoed all over the as though it came from the walls, it was smooth yet dominating. It contained much hate, rage, and lust, lust for death and blood. It was as though the voice was not apart of living creature. It wove its way through the air as though it was its own entity._

 _"Teemo what are you doing in my realm?" demanded the voice, Teemo looked up the stairs and saw who was speaking. His skin was pale like snow itself, his eyes were redder then the heart of raging fire, his hair was pure white, long and flowing. He wore armor he has never seen before, it was metallic in color yet shined as though it was in sunlight, within the ridges Teemo could see skin tight, red clothing that folded to his skin as though it was his own. In the center of his chest was a large blood colored gem. Upon his shoulders were large maliable metal that morphed around to cover the back of his neck and moved along with his movements. Behind him flowed a cape purely crimson in color the likes of which Teemo has never seen before. It moved dispite there being no wind as though it was alive. Near the place where the cape and armor met Teemo could see bright vibrant red lines moving down into the cape like they were veins pumping blood through it. He came down from the right side of the stair case and was casually walking towards Teemo with his hands behind his back._

 _"Who the hell are you?!" asked Teemo as he stepped out from his hiding spot._

 _"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me then again I have been away from the League for about a year now. Harnssing my power, learning, growing, and killing,"_  
 _grinned the man as he reached the landing and began to walk down the staircase._

 _"Wait are you..." began Teemo but was cut off by the pale man._

 _"Thats right my little yordle it is me Vladimir, The Crimson Reaper!" boasted Vladimir as he ripped blood from his own body and created an orb that floated above his left hand. It pulsated and bubbled and was darker than any blood Teemo has seen before. His wounds sealed them selves instantly from where the blood left his body._

 _"Teemo go now I'll hold him off and catch up with you later!" yelled Johnny as he began shooting Vladimir._

 _"No Johnny you have no idea what you're up against!" screamed Teemo as Vladimir staggered from the bullets hitting him in the chest._

 _"Just go! Just go!" ordered Johnny as Vladimir began to walk down the stairs towards Johnny with a vicious scowl. Teemo ran up the stairs and passed Vladimir._

 _"Where do you think you're going Teemo?" asked Vladimir comically as he began to turn to Teemo but was shot once again by Johnny, "Boy I will make every drop last as you feel your life drip away!" Said Vladimir as he turned back towards Johnny._

 _"Bring it on bloodball!" bellowed Johnny as he quickly took aim and began shooting again. Teemo looked back one last time as he reach the top of the stairs to see a blood trail heading towards the way they came from. Teemo ran up the stairs and turned right as he reached the first landing and began to climb those stairs. Teemo ran up about five stairs before he remembered what was down the hallway they came from._

 _"Johnny you dumbass why did you go back that way!" Screamed Teemo and he ran back down the stairs to go help him. Teemo ran with all his might down the stairs,_ _he slipped as he turned to go down the final steps and hit his head hard on the stairs blurring his vision. This did not deter Teemo as he got back up and made his way down the final flight back to where he left Johnny to fight Vladimir._

 _Teemo could see blood everywhere but it was not Johnny's as it was dark like Vladimir's Teemo did not waste time and sprinted down the hall. Teemo turned to see Johnny standing next to the Noxian soldiers and Vladimir's body. Johnny was bloodied and limping as he made his way to Teemo. He didnt have his mask and only held a pistol in his right hand as he left arm hung down. His goggles were on the floor next to Vladimir's body along with his helmet. When Johnny saw Teemo he waved and spoke up._

 _"By the League he was tough, but I did it Teemo, I killed that son of a bitch." wheezed Johnny in between gasps for air._

 _"Holy shit Johnny you did it you actually killed Vla..." Teemo stopped in mid sentence as Vladimir simply rose up off the ground without using his hands like magic. Vladimir merely laughed as he moved his fingers just as Johnny talked._

 _"So Teemo what do you think of my new skills, pretty impressive, wouldn't you agree?" said Johnny as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Teemo._

 _"You bastard what did you do? What did you do to Johnny?" screamed Teemo with anger boiling his blood._

 _"The fool brought me to these corpses and I simply used their blood to make a spike and drove it through him. The look in his eyes as he died was exctasy to me. His look of disbelief as he was dying was amusing. Oh and he had a message for you. I'm sorry I fucked up Teemo," Vladimir and Johnny spoke at the same time. "I can only be a blood puppeteer for about five minutes and I don't quite have any use for him but you, you will be a wonderful blood puppet and it was worth the strain to use this puppet to get that legendary blood of yours worked up," they said once again._

 _"What you, you killed him? And your using his body as a damn toy?" Teemo's teeth grinded as he was holding back all his rage as he began to slowly reach for his knife and ever so slowly raise his gun._

 _"Thats right and I must say it was a privalege to kill your actual brother. I could tell the moment I felt his blood in my veins that he was related to you!_ _But enough of that its about time I killed you as well." Said Vladimir this time. Johnny went limp but still stood as his pistol dropped to the floor with a clang then began to rise up into the air and without any warning exploded painting the walls, Teemo, Vladimir, and the Noxian bodies with body parts and blood. Then within a second all the blood in the room rose into the air and began to fly towards Vladimir's ball of blood and became one with it. Teemo couldn't believe his eyes, his brother gone like that. No goodbyes no nothing, just removed from the world in an instant._

 _Teemo dropped to his knees an_ _d felt pain like he has never felt before. Is this what Teemo does to the families of his enemies? Is this what its like to see a friend or family member die in front of you? Is this why war is so terrible? Is this what it truly means to be a survivor? Teemo has always been an emotionless machine even when he was in the League and watching a friend die. It didn't bother him because in the back of his mind he knew they were okay and weren't actually dead. But this was different, this pain was powerful, overwhelming, and above all else, was real._

 _With a deep breath Teemo let out a mighty scream of pain not rage and couldn't hold back the tears as he pounded his fists on the ground. Teemo cried as he began to grab the bits and pieces of Johnny that were closest to him and tried to put him back together. There was no blood, Vladimir made sure of that, it was just a small pile of organs that were within reach of Teemo._

 _"What's this Teemo crying, thee Teemo is crying. The swift scout is crying deep within Noxian walls just because he lost someone he knew. Well don't worry I'll make sure you get to meet him, besides I want end your life quickly as I have use for you and prefer you have as much blood as possible when I make you my puppet and since I have your brother's blood as well I think I can cycle his and your blood throughout your body making it permanent!" Said Vladimir as he walked over to Teemo._  
 _Vladimir stood over the crying Teemo and began to form a spike with his blood and spoke to Teemo once again._

 _"Any last words?" Asked Vladimir in a mocking voice._

 _"Yes, yes I do," said Teemo between sniffles. "I'll meet you in hell," Teemo whispered as Vladimir brought the spike down._

 ** _((((Author's Notes))))_**

 ** _Teemo's mental defenses have broken due to Vladimir killing his brother, forcing him to break down._**

 ** _Teemo's friends have finally found someone who can heal Teemo completely. And it seems they can also make it in time as well._**

 ** _IF you have enjoyed this story so far feel free to leave a review and same goes for if you think its terrible so far._**

 ** _Have a great weekend everyone!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Teemo rolled forward just before the blood pierced his heart and was only hit in the leg as a result, but this did not stop him as he got up and sprinted towards the bridge that lead to the tower. Teemo saw Johnny's mask a few steps ahead of him and scooped it up as he continued to run._

 _"You can't be serious! Teemo come back and fight me! You coward, know that one day, Teemo I will kill you!" bellowed Vladimir as he shot more blood spikes at Teemo while chasing him down. Teemo slipped on a piece of clothing and fell to the ground, he scrambled to get back up but wasn't fast enough as he suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder. He looked to see a large spike stuck in him and suddenly it was ripped from him along with a sucking feeling as he saw a stream of blood flow out of his shoulder. Terror consumed Teemo as he got back up and continued to run down the hall. Vladimir was right behind him as he opened the door to the bridge and was hit by another spike and again felt more blood pulled from his body. Teemo stumbled as he closed the door behind him and without stopping ran towards the other side. Teemo heard the door behind him open but did not stop as he ran as fast as he could to reach the other side. Just as he made it half way across figures came out from the other side of the bridge, Teemo could see them all._

 _What stood before him was not soldiers but other champions of Noxus: Darius, Swain, Katarina, Talon, and LeBlanc. Teemo had no other choice, he stopped and looked back to see Vladimir with Sion now with him as well. Teemo was surrounded and trapped by the strongest people in Noxus. Teemo took a deep breath and ran to the side of the bridge and climbed onto the ledge. "Stop him!" Yelled Vladimir but it was too late. Teemo gripped onto the mask tightly as he slowly fell backwards off the bridge. Teemo was upside down as he fell head first, Teemo smiled as he saw he was falling towards the moat that surrounded Noxus' inner buildings. He could hear them all shouting over head calling for patrols to search the waters. Moments before he hit the water he closed his eyes and took a large intake of air._

With a gasp Teemo was back in the split world created by kindred with both still on their respectve sides. Teemo was still on his knees hugging nothing, crying heavily as tears rolled down his face and fell onto the ground. "Why, why would you show me that." Screamed Teemo pounding the ground with all his might.

"It was not us, it was you who did it. We may forgotten to mention this is neither our realm nor yours, it is where both of our worlds meet but not in a physical way. Dreams, fears, hope, sorrow, life, and death all belong in this place. When one comes here they will revisit their greatest moments or their worse moments. What you see represents how one lived. Do you understand Teemo?" preached Kindred as one, creating a monotone voice of revelation.

"So are you saying I've lived life in such a painful way and will die in the same way as well?" asked Teemo as he got up off his knees and pointed at Lamb first then Wolf, "As I said before, I will only accept death when I say so, why is it now that I've been so close to death and not then, when Vladimir had me at my weakest? Thats because I chose to live, My will, my skills, my training is what keeps me alive. Mark my words Kindred I will not die today and most definitely not in the near future!" As he stood tall and proud.

"Is that so well then it seems as though you have chosen your path. Now that you have chosen you will bear our mark upon your flesh. Forever more will you know that you will not escape us and cannot change the outcome." Said Kindred as Lamb pulled on her bow's string and created an arrow from nothing while Wolf rushed forward biting down on Teemo's right shoulder. Teemo howled with pain as Wolf teeth went deep tearing flesh and breaking bones. The moment Wolf let go, Lamb's arrow was driven deep into the same shoulder causing Teemo to fall on his knees writhing in pain. Teemo looked to his shoulder and saw no blood gushing out but the wounds began to move and shift into a new shape. After what seemed like hours of pain in his shoulder did it subside and Teemo bore witness to a mark appear just above his collarbone on his right shoulder. Teemo stared in horror as the mark glowed white and dark blue as it left a cold feeling. It was Kindred's mark and soon faded into his fur hiding it from the world.

* * *

Tristana ran with all her might down the docks toward the ship in the distance. She ran past many Yordles wearing military uniforms and some dock workers. She turned to the left and was running along the side of a wherehouse. "Just past this and I'll see the ship in full," mumbled Tristana to herself.

Tristana bounded around the corner and came to a full stop. She simply stared at the ship, it was completely made of metal but was still in the shape of a traditional wood and sail ship. The difference was that it had two large pipes rise near the center of the ship and had no sails what so ever. Smoke rose from the large pipes, the ship itself was black with a white trim near the railings that wrapped themselves around the ship Tristana could see one large pole rise at the stern and had a crows nest that had a wire connect it to the large pipes. The ship was huge, it was nearly as long as one and a half of the Demacian warships. It could easily hold nearly all of the champions of the League yet it was manned by only Yordles. On the side of the ship she could see dozens upon dozens of covered holes. Near the center of the ship Tristana could see a long plank connecting the docks to the ship's only entrance that she could see. She slowly walked towards the plank as she simply stared at the ship. Along the side near the stern she could see writing in gold was the name of the ship. "The Destiny," whispered Tristana adoring its glory.

"Tristana, hurry the hell up and get onboard we set sail in just a few minutes. Teemo is already on board and the team of doctors are watching over him!" Shouted a voice from her right. Tristana looked to see Poppy waving her hand as she was standing next the the boarding plank. Tristana nodded and ran over to her and they both ran up the board and got inside the ship. Again Tristana had to stop and stare, the inside was also made completely of metal with pipes and gauges everywhere with signs everywhere showing in what direction were certain parts of the ship. "Tristana and Ambassador Poppy will you please follow me and I will escort you to your living quarters," said a Yordle in bright white sailor's outfit in a slightly coarse voice.

Poppy and Tristana had only a duffle bag filled with only essentials as they were already wearing their military uniforms. They grabbed their bags and followed the young man. He led them through the maze of corridors going left, right up and right again till they began to head down some stairs. After a while did they finally make it to their room. "This is where you be staying," said the Yordle as her pointed to the room. Both Tristana and Poppy nodded and went into the room. It was small with a bunk bed on the right side some drawers on the left side, at the far end of the room sat a desk and chair. "Bathrooms are down the hall to thr right." Said the sailor before he headed off down the corridors.

"I call top bunk." giggled Poppy instantly as she tossed her bag onto it.

"Seriously Poppy, what the hell." groaned Tristana as she whipped around and glared at her.

"What, I called it first... you should have been paying attention." Poppy shrugged and gave Tristana a smirk.

"Fine you can have it, we will be on this ship for only one night." replied Tristana knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. Before they could continue they felt a lurch and heard a loud horn go off.

"We have finally set sail it seems. Lets get settled in and lets go talk to the captain of the ship." Said Poppy as she began to unpack her clothes and placed them into one of the drawers. "Oh Tristana can you shut the door I need to get out of my armor." Said Poppy as she began to take off her pauldrons. Tristana did as she asked and closed the door. After a few minutes both came out of the room wearing plain clothes and headed up to the bridge as they followed all the signs showing the way. Dispite all the signs and directions from other sailors they still managed to get lost onboard the massive ship. Finally after an hour of wandering about the ship did they make it to the bridge and found the captain in it. The Yordle turned around and to their surprised the captain was a female. "Poppy, Tristana its a honor to have you onboard my ship, oh and my name is Captain Michelle and I was actually about to head down to get some chow, Care to join me?" Said Michelle in a calming voice that demanded respect surprisingly.

"Sure thing Captain, sorry we are late we got lost trying to get here. It won't happen again." Poppy was apologizing as she stood stright and saluted her. Michelle returned the salute and walked past them and headed out the door followed by Tristana and Poppy. In mere minutes following the captain in the maze of corridors did they enter a large room filled with a dozen or so Yordle sailors all sitting at tables eating food.

"How do you never get lost on this ship Captain Michelle?" asked Tristana with amazment as she was confused the whole time heading to the mess hall.

"Actually it took me a few days to learn the whole entire layout of this ship so don't worry about it, in fact I got lost for nearly two hours the first day here," answered Captain Michelle with a little embarassment as she walked up to a Yordle stnding behind a incredibly long table that had metal railing that allowed people to place things. The table also had a curved glass shield protecting the food behind it from sneezes and coughs. The two followed her and watched as she ordered and incredible amount of food, she got steak, potatoes, some mangos, pasta, corn, and one roll. Poppy got a simple grilled chicken while Tristana got a burger with a distgusting amount of onions and spicy sauce. They followed the captain to a table and sat down one by one. The captain didn't say anything as she dived into her food. So the other two did the same thing. After a few minutes did the Michelle speak.

"I have orders to escort you and Teemo to Ionia in one day and I plan to do that but I don't like have information with held from me. So answer me, Why are we heading to Ionia and what happened?" Michelle demanded as she stared staight into Poppy's eyes. Poppy returned the gaze and for the rest of the time they were eating she told Michelle as much as she knew.

 _MEANWHILE... Deep within Noxian walls._

Doors were tossed open as a young man came running into a great hall filled with soldiers, nobles and champions. The young man ran right up to a man dressed in magnificent robes with a brilliant gold trim as the rest of it was a vibrant green. He had three rows of purple hair with the rest of his head bald. He held a plain cane that appeared to have a silver handle. Upon his left shoulder sat a large crow with six eyes instead of two. Covering his mouth was a mask of sorts that was the same shade as his robes. As soon as the man made it to him he kneeled before him and said. "My lord Swain, I have important information from our spy in Bandle City."  
as he held out a sheet of paper to him with his head bowed.

"Thank you lad, now be gone!" ordered Swain with a voice that sounded as though it was dragged across sandpaper but was not to low in pitch as he began to read the paper as the young an left the hall. Swain smiled as he read the paper and looked to one of soldiers and spoke, "Bring me Talon and Warwick, Its time for them to hunt."

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has been marked By Kindred but they way he will is still unsure._

 _He managed to escape the immediate threat in his past but can he overcome this new one created by his own will?_

 _Noxus has a spy in Bandle City and is now sending out two of their own to "hunt"._


	16. Chapter 16

After Poppy told Michelle all she knew they finished their food and to both of the passenger's surprise the captain ate EVERYTHING on her plate. Tristana left the two to continue talking so she could find the medical bay so she could see Teemo. After ten minutes or so she finally found the place and took a deep breath before entering the room. She spotted Teemo quickly as he was the only person in the bay at the moment, he lay in his bay still wrapped up in bandages that continuously needed to be changed as they got stained with his blood soon after being changed. Tristana walked past the doctors as she grabbed a chair and brought it next to him and sat next to the bed. She sat there for nearly ten minutes gazing at teemo's features. His light sandy colored fur, his dark fur patches covering his eyes, his pink fur poking out here and there from underneath the bandages on his chest. But her eyes were always drawn back to the same thing, the blood stains dotting the floor, bed and his bandages and the sight of them cause her so much grief. Still she sat there in silence staring at her friend whom she has known since before the League was even formed.

"I figured you would be here," said a female's voice from behind her.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty easy to know where I headed off to," mumbled Tristana in a uncharacteristic monotone voice.

Poppy pulled up a chair next to Tristana and sat down next to her. "I remember the first time I realized I loved Rumble," said Poppy after some time has passed trying to break the silence.

"Wait are you saying that I'm in love with Teemo?" yelped Tristana as she jumped up gesturing to herself as she looked at Poppy.

"Yes its very noticable Tristana, there is even a bet on when you two will go on a date. I actually placed my bet on this day, the day after the match he played. looks like I lost." Poppy chuckled a bit as she was trying to lighten the mood up in the room.

"It will never happen we are just friends, Poppy. It's healthy to have someone to talk to when you're alone for so long. especially for Teemo." argued Tristana trying to defend herself as she waved her hands back and forth while shaking her head.

"Trist, shut the hell up and let me finish my story!" demanded Poppy while smiling as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair.

"looks like I can't get out of this one I guess," mumbled Tristana with a heavy sigh as she knew she was not getting away from this.

"I think I'll start with the the first time we met, we actually met the first time on the Fields of Justice," began Poppy as she leaned back into her chair and looked up to the ceiling.

 _"Minions spawning in thirty seconds." sounded the well known female announcer who no one has ever met._

 _"So who am I fighting again?" asked Poppy thoughtfully as he stood next to her tower._

 _"You're fighting the new champion of Bandle City, Rumble," responded a voice in her head, "I have no idea what he is capable of other than that he has a flame thrower of some kind and its magically enhanced."_

 _"Thank you Rical, does our jungler Fiddlesticks need help?" asked Poppy nervously._

 _"Minions have spawned!" boomed the voice once more._

 _"No he is on the other side at the blue buff," answered Rical in a sweet feminine voice._

 _"Oh so Fiddlesticks is not on our side then. Thank you for telling me, now back to Rumble," said Poppy as she lifed her father's hammer and her shield as the minions walked past her and she followed closely behind the third melee minion. The minions met in the middle of her "lane" and began to fight along with Poppy as she began to smack them. After she has killed two of them did she notice that Rumble was not here. She stopped to look around and went into the nearby bushes but saw no sight of him. She began to head back to the minions when she heard noises coming from the river._

 _She stopped and stared with awe as a large thing made of metal and wood. It was easily three of four times her size and she was instantly took a step back from it. On what is its left arm was a massive mace and a large pipe like thing that had a small flame showing itself to the world on the right arm. It was crude and not well made like Heimindinger's inventions which were well built and ran smoothly. Smoke rose from the back of the large thing as it shook and sputtered liquids. But what sat atop of the monstrosity was a Yordle, and he was unlike any she has met before. He was covered with dark liquids, smoke stains, and smelled faintly like a blacksmith's shop. She soon lost a good amount of sight of him as the machine began to spit fire from its right arm engulfing Poppy and a few minions in its inferno._

 _Poppy immediately backed up but tripped over a minion behind her and was nearly burned alive before the flames quit. She took this time to get back up gained some distance between him and her. Poppy opened up one of her flasks and drank it all in a few gulps, after that she gazed back at Rumble to see him start the flamer up again and completely melt the minion in the front row in just a few seconds._

 _"Rical this is not going to work, I can't fight fire, I need help if I'm goin to beat this guy!" groaned Poppy as she was trying to think of an item she should get to help against Rumble's machine._

 _"I hear you Poppy, but you need to be careful against him and, and that thing," replied Rical in a nervous voice. Poppy lifted her shield and charged back into the minions needing to get gold for an item that will help her survive this. Poppy swung her one handed hammer into the face of a minion effectivaly killing it as it fell to the ground with a soft thud._

 _"Back already for round two I see, I guess that makes sense what girl can resist my charm?" Rumble stood up and pointed at Poppy with a annoying grin on his face. Poppy couldn't help but grow red in the cheeks at the comment._

 _"Boy you better watch your mouth before I punch you square in the jaw!" yelled Poppy as her hammer crashed into another minion._

 _"I'm so scared, I'm up here and you're down there. What will you do Poppy?" taunted Rumble as he sat back down and smiled menacingly. By now the second wave of minions have arrived and Poppy could feel a wait fall of her shoulders as she could now do a little more. But before she could do anything else she was hit dead center of her chest by somthing knocking her back and causing her to limp momentarly. She looked to Rumble and saw a large pole like object shot towards her. She had no time to dodge it and was once again hit in the chest. Poppy coughed up blood and began to turn around and run back to her tower for safety when she suddenly felt an extreme amount of heat pounding her back forcing her to panic. She quickly decided to use her spell flash and was suddenly closer to her tower and felt no heat on her back. She turned just in time to see Rumble use his as well and close the distance only this time she was looking straight into his flamethrower. Within seconds Poppy opened her eyes to a large dark void filled with nothingness._

 _"Oh my goodness, I died, fucking bastard!" screamed Poppy followed by her own echo._

 _"Do not worry perhaps our team will come through and win this match," assured Rical as calmly as ever._

 _After a long, drawn out match did it finally reach its final fight. Poppy remained as the last survivor of her team as they had all died in the jungle, she stood proud and tall as she once again saw that large mech walking towards her base as she blocked the way from all, hoping she could last long enough for her team to get back up and fight once more. She could see that Rumble was alone indacating that he was also there only survivor as well._

 _"Rumble you will not get past me! I will give back all you have given me in that hellish start!" yelled Poppy as she pointed her hammer towards Rumble._

 _"Oh please darling, what hope do you have against me? Now back off so I don't have to kill such a pretty girl again," responded Rumble in return as he shifted on his contraption preparing for a fight._

 _Poppy blushed a little at his comment and was also infuriated by it. "Girl! How dare you!" screamed Poppy as she charged him raising her hammer. As soon he got close enough Rumble unleased his fire upon her once more. Poppy raised her shield blocking as much as she could before it did any serious damage to her. To his surprise Poppy was able to reach Rumble before she was killed by his fire, in desperation he pressed a small button on his console and barrier surrounded him, it also activated his rockets allowing him to make his mech move away from Poppy allowing him to turn is mech in mid air and launch a large harpoon at her. Poppy wasn't prepared for the Harpoon to be shot in such a way and was struck by it although she was able to lift her shield in time. The impact tore her shield away from her as it was split in half with half of it flying in the air. Poppy dove to the ground as she saw another one fly towards her barely dodging it in time._

 _She was close enough finally and used her summoner spell, she appeared next to Rumble and with all her might tackled the large machine forceing it to lose balance and fall over into the already fallen tower that once protected the middle lane of the Fields of Justice. Poppy without hesitation brought her hammer down onto its legs over and over until one of the legs snapped in half. Rumble was frantically trying to get his mech to get up as it recieved its beating from Poppy's hammer._  
 _Finally he managed to get it on its side and made it sit up and was now face to face with Poppy as she swung her hammer and completely knocked off the large, metal,_ _spiked ball. Finally he pressed a large button on his console and swiped his hand across a screen and smiled as he looked up at Poppy._

 _"You finally managed to get me to use my secret attack!" boasted Rumble with a smirk as multiple rockets shot from behind his mech. Poppy had no time to react as the missles landed on and around her._ _The heat was excrutiatingly painful and she could feel her skin melt away, she tried to back off but it was in vain as Rumble then activated his flamer once again sealing Poppy's fate as she fell over in pain and was dieing quickly from the double inferno. Suddenly Poppy felt no pain but wasn't dead either although she was still lying in the fires Rumble has created. Poppy looked over into her base to see that the enemy still had Ashe and she was standing calmly as the nexus was blowing up._

 _"You tricked me into fighting you! You bastard!" yelled Poppy as she incredible embarassed by the display of trickery and her own pride of wanting revenge on him._

 _"Why of course, although I could have just killed you right away as you hadn't seen my ultimate attack until now but as I said before I'm not a fan of killing pretty women." Rumble admitted with that grin of his pointed at her once again._

 _Before Poppy could get out another word she was teleported bck into her room at the Institute. She blinked and looked around adjusted to the sudden change in light and scenery. She was all alone but it will be only a few moments before her summoner will be here to talk with her about the match. She walked over to a table in the center of the room and sat down and began to wait for her. Poppy eyed a very large red apple and just couldn't resist it, she grabbed it and took a large bite out of it. It was perfect, ripe, juicy and full of flavor. After a few minutes she had finished it just as knocking came from a door to her right. "Come in!" hollered Poppy a little to aggressively._

 _"Hey I'm sorry for how today turned out, we had no idea what we were up against, we just weren't prepared for him thats all," said a female as she entered the room._

 _"Yeah I guess your right although he was incredibly annoying and made me very angry. Oh I don't like killing pretty ladies," Poppy tried her best to imitate his voice, annoyed by Rumble's comment from earlier, "I mean who does he think he is acting like he is!"_

 _The woman was very old but walked with much grace as she wore simple clothing and shoes, she sat down next to her and smiled._

 _"The hell you smiling about?" challenged Poppy as she leaned back looking at her with some awkwardness eminating from her._

 _"I may be old but I too did find that the people who bug you in certain ways are irresistable. Like that Rumble fellow, after he began to taunt you about being a girl and how he said you need to relax and not be so uptight you began get flustered. Plus I could read your mind at those moments so it was pretty clear." Said the old woman with the smile still on her face._

 _"Wait you think I like him? You must be crazy Rical." Poppy denied the accusation as she crossed her arms with a mighty hmph._

 _"Yes I do, and because you denied it in such a way it just proves my point even further. Trust me when I say this, if you like someone go say hello properly,"_  
 _suggested Rical as she got up and headed to the door opening it. She stopped before she closed the door and looked back at Poppy. "He is to the right on the right side of the hallway five doors down," She said with a smirk as she closed the door behind her._

 _Poppy sat in the room for a few minutes before she finally got up and left the room. She turned right and headed down the hall counting the doors as she did so. After a few seconds did she finally make it to the fifth door. Poppy took a deep breathe and knocked on the door._

 _"Who's there?" called a voice from behind the door._

 _"It's me Poppy I just want to talk thats all!" snswered Poppy loudly._

 _"You don't sound like it, you sound like you want to hurt someone," replied the voice again._

 _"Rumble just let me in I dont have my Hammer on me." Said Poppy in a much calmer voice._

 _"Oh goodie and here I was afraid you were going to try to kill me again." Said Rumble as he opened the door with a large smirk on his face. Before he could say another word Poppy's fist smashed into his jaw causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his ass. "Thats for calling me a girl, uptight and stuck up! Yelled Poppy as she walked into the room._

 _"Holy Shit you hit hard. God damn it that hurt." Said Rumble as he got up and pointed at her trying to think of somthing to say._

 _"I told you to watch your mouth or I will punch you... you... you punk!" Said Poppy as she raise her fist again._

 _"No thank you. I'd rather keep all my teeth and jaw in one piece." Said Rumble as he grabbed a chair and held it between him and her._

 _"Good, now sit down I still want to talk with you." Said Poppy as she took the chair from him and placed it next to a table and sat down in it._

Tristana stared at Poppy with disbelief. "You punched him?! In the middle of the Institute of War?! Damn I didn't think you could do something like that Poppy.  
I mean sheesh you could've got kicked out of the League for that." Said Tristana with amazment.

"Yeah I just really, really needed to do that and my goodness it felt good. To get a little pay back after getting your ass handed to you like that just feels wonderful." Said Poppy with a smile as she leaned back into her chair.

"Well what you guys talk about?" Asked Tristana filled with curiosity at the story.

"Nothing much just favorite music, foods, and books. I did make it up to him after punching him." Said Poppy as she leaned forward a bit.

"How so? Did you buy him food or something?" Asked Tristana feeling that the story is about to end.

"Well... uh... I... uh... umm did give him something." Stuttered Poppy as she was blushing heavily to the point that it showed even under her fur before getting cut off by Tristana.

"Wait are you telling me you slept with him the very day you met him?" blurted Tristana with utter amazement.

"I mean he was so roguish and he was everything I was not. I guess I'm into fiery rebels with some backbone. Plus he knew how to push all my buttons the right way," stammered Poppy as she looked away completely embarassed by the situation, "All I'm saying Tristana is that don't let him fall between your fingers and lose him forever. Just talk to him if you can even if he can't talk back. Good night Trist, I'm heading to bed," Poppy got up and began to leave the infirmaryleaving Tristana all alone. Tristana looked around for a clock, after a few seconds did she see one, it said it was 11:37.

"Well alright good night Poppy, I think I'll sit here a little longer." said Tristana looking over her shoulder towards Poppy. Poppy didn't look back but put her hand in the air with a wave. Tristana stared at Teemo as he lay there quietly for another minute before reflecting on what Poppy has said before she starts to talk to Teemo in a hushed voice.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Tristana has just learned how Poppy and Rumble actually began to see each other. And with this Tristana attempts to chat a little with Teemo._

 _This was surprisingly a hard chapter for me to make as I wasn't sure how to make Rumble and Poppy meet for the first time. (Plus I'm not good with romantic things)_

 _I tried to make it sweet and romantic but that just doesn't fit with these two as characters and felt awkward._

 _I tried multiple types of romantic angles but none of them clicked till I tried this one and it just seemed right like this might actually how they would be together._

 _Its kinda like one of those relationships in which they can't stand each other but once they get force into a situation they actually love each other._

 _Lore wise was also pretty hard as they completely changed Poppy's lore as though she never lived in Bandle City and was always in Demacia and I'm sorry riot_

 _but that kinda is annoying as I did like her old lore a bit. So all I'm saying is that I will attempt to make both lores connect solidly (hopefully)._

 _well this was a long set of notes sorry about that... And as always have a great weekend!_


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of heavy breathing and branches snapping filled the night as a small creature was running for their life. He was small and had a brick colored fur,  
and wore a strange outfit that had strands hanging off of him and covered one hundred percent of his body. Even though this suit had kept him hidden for nearly a year as he lived in the wild following his target in Ionia he was found so suddenly that he nearly had no time to react.

"What the fuck, who the hell found me and and why can't I see them at all!" thought the small yordle.

"Yordle stay and die, you will not escape, there is no where to hide," hissed a voice deep and rough like it was being dragged across a rocky surface.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the yordle as he ran through some shrubs trying to escape his pursuer as he panicked.

"Someone who wants to end your life, and what a fool you are for yelling out like that," scolded the voice from right behind the yordle.

"What how?" shouted the yordle as he turned around to see a man standing in front of him. He wore a surprisingly light blue cloak, that had five straps flow from his cape and at the end of each of them were blades. On his right arm was a large blade and on his left arm was a metal gauntlet. "Talon!? No, it can't be,  
nooooo!" yelled the yordle as he turned and tried to run from Talon.

Before he could take a step, blades flew past his feet and were suddenly pulled back slashing one leg while removing the other completely. The yordle screamed in pain as he fell on his side but was cut off and forced onto his back as a hand was now over his mouth followed by a blade through his heart. It slowly was driven in as though he was taking his time. The Yordle thrashed about as he could feel the blade break the skin allowing blood to trickle out from the needle point hole that now grew and grew. Driven by desperation to survive the Yordle grabbed hold of the blade itself and tried his best to push it back slicing his hands and drenching the blade in his blood

"To think that it took one night to eliminate nearly every single member of the Bandle City scouts. Oh Swain you have quite the friends to pull this off with just me and Warwick," said Talon quietly as he pushed the blade completely through the Yordle's chest causing him to stop moving. Talon felt a liquid bubble form around his fingers and let go as he pulled the blade out from the body. Talon was quick to clean his hand and blade with a rag before tossing it aside as he was ready to leave. "All that is left is Teemo and the scouts in Bandle City," thought Talon as he walked into a nearby bush.

Nearby in a village of maybe fourteen huts, in a hut was a strange being kneeling above what appears to be two sick children and their mother. With a deep sigh a glowing energy rose from the children and woman, causing their breathing to return to normal from their deep, ragged gasps for air. "Thank you, thank you so much,  
you saved my family from this sickness how can we ever repay you Star Child?" thanked a man who was nearly in tears at seeing his family cured of their disease.

"No the pleasure is all mine, I do not do this for rewards. I'm here to help all who need it," humbly replied the woman in a calming voice. When suddenly a shiver crawled down her spine with a deep sadness. She decided to focus in on it and realized she will never make it in time to help the creature in pain. And in a second it was gone and not even seconds after that so was the other life although it did not pass on like the other's.

"Huh that's strange, a life has been snuffed out and the one near it also disapeared soon after," said the woman's under her breath with a caring, sad tone. She wore simple tunic customary of Ionian healers. Her appearence was quite strange although she was welcomed everyone in all of Valoran. She had hoofs for feet and her legs from the knees down were like those of a goat's. Her hair was white as snow and had a few bands in it to keep in a pony tail of sorts. From her forehead sprouted her most prominent feature, a horn. She also had to ears pop out like that of a yordle's. Her skin was a vibrant shade of blue and had tattoos on her that didn't follow any particular pattern. She stood up and grabbed her staff, It was quite simple save for the fact it had a gold cresent shape at the end. She felt the energies of life all around her. After a moment did she confirm her early suspicions.

"What happened Star Child?" inquired the man with concern.

"Oh it's nothing, but I must prepare for my journey to the next village," Soraka waved her hand giving the gesture that it was nothing important. She turned and politely left the hut to the man and his family and grabbed her bag that was sitting next to the sliding door. She inhaled as the cool, crisp night air filed her lungs slightly rejuvinating her for the journey ahead of her. She took a few steps before she cleared her mind and reached out to the furthest reaches of Ionia as she scanned the land in search of the sick and dieing.

She searched and searched till she sensed a single soul so close to death that she indeed thought it was dead, but it was not in Ionia but coming from the south, from the ocean and it was moving very quickly. Soraka knew that she would be the only one who could save that life and began to move as fast as she could towards the life desperately clinging onto nothing forcing her to move with unnatural speed as she was going to need to run all night. "I hope I can make it in time," Soraka's forehead creased with worry as she left the village. In the distance she could see the sun rising kissing the horizon as a new day was at hand.

Poppy slowly opened her eyes and stretched as she sat up on her bunk, moments before she quickly sat up and slammed her head on the metal ceiling and cursed as she was now completely awake. "Damnit I forgot this isn't my house. Trist time to wake up, we got to get ready for landfall!" grumbled Poppy as she hopped off her bunk and landed on the metal floor. Nobody answered from the bunk so she turned around to see an empty bed. Poppy sighed as she knew Tristana had not left the infirmary at all last night. She looked out her window to see land off in the distance and smaller islands as they approached Ionia. Poppy grabbed her gear to put them on and after a twenty minutes of changing she grabbed her massive hammer as she left the room after she had packed completely and headed to the medical bay of the ship.

Tristana was suddenly shaking and scrambled as she was awoken suddenly causing her to fall out of the chair. "Huh, what the hell, oh hey Poppy," yawned Tristana as she stretched on the ground before she stood up off the ground to wake her sore limbs from her uncomfortable "bed" from the night before.

"Sorry to wake you like that but you wouldn't wake when I kept calling your name. Besides you need to get your gear and pack up we are about to reach Ionia, in fact you can see it if you look out the window," Poppy was quick to put her hand Tristana's shoulder and pushed her towards the exit. Tristana looked back to see that Teemo was no longer in the room and must be ready to be moved to an Ionian healer's house or something as she had no idea if they had hospitals or not.

Just as the two had left the medical bay did they run into Captain Michelle who was quick to start up a conversation, "Let us go to the bridge and discuss what will be done when we land, besides Poppy I was curious about how you got that... warhammer you got there in the first place. I mean you randomly showed up last year with that thing in one of your League matches," Tristana was starting to head the other way when Michelle stopped her, "Oh Tristana don't worry about your luggage I have already had it brought up to the bridge so you can get ready when we disembark." Michelle gave them both a light smile as she held her hand out to her right to show them the way they had to go.

"Oh this thing, its not mine I'm holding it until the real guy shows up," Poppy denied her ownership of the hammer with a smile.

"Wait, the real guy? What are you talking about?" asked Michelle with a puzzled look as the turned down a corridor.

"This hammer actually belongs to the true hero of Demacia and it is my job to find him and give them this hammer!" Poppy held the hammer up with pride.

"Really what's so special about that particular hammer?" asked Michelle with curiosity.

"I have no idea, all I know is that only the true hero of Demacia will unlock its full potential." answer Poppy as she looked at her hammer.

"Yeah, Poppy here was in Demacia for a nearly half a year since she gotten it trying to find the hero." chimed in Tristana feeling kinda left out.

"Well you use that hammer pretty well Poppy, and you are our ambassador for Demacia and you are considered a citzen of Demacia as well. It could be that you are the hero." suggested Michelle after a moment of silence.

"Me? The hero? Nah couldn't be me I'm just a yordle who just carries the hammer. In fact it does all the work, I just swing it," said Poppy immediately denying the role shaking her hands in the air.

"So, you still haven't told me how you got it." prodded Michelle going back to her original question.

"It was two years ago about nine months after my son was born when I had to go to Demacia for a peace delegation between Shurima and Demacia as they had no qualms with each other so they wanted to make it an official that they were goin to be allies. I had Just made my way through part of the eastern most side of the Shurima desert makeing sure I could still see the large mountains on the horizon ahead of me when I found a caravan just ahead of me. They had stopped for the night and my escorts was going to do the same soon so we decided to meet them as there is strength in numbers excpesially when heading through Mogron Pass what with all the bandits and outlaws living in that particular area," started Poppy as they wove in and out of corridors and up some stairs.

"Well what happened when you met them?" asked Michelle as she began to climb some more stairs.

"Well it turns out that they were nomads looking for a place to settle down and they were on their way to Demacia as well so we decided to travel together.  
Their leader was a man named Orlan, he was the original holder of the hammer and its because of that hammer they were on their way to Demacia. We spent many weeks on the road as he showed me how to properly wield a hammer and showed me how to use my shield as much as possible when fighting. In a way he was like my mentor and I looked up to him in that way." Said Poppy as they had finally reached the bridge and entered it.

"If he was the original holder, then what happened to him?" Asked Michelle cautiously.

"We were nearly two days away from the city of Demacia when we were ambushed by an extremely large group of bandits, many of us fell in battle including my Yordle companions but the old, women and children all survived as we were able to repel the attack as a patrol of Demacian soldiers saw the smoke and came to our aid. After the attack we gathered the wounded and began to help those injured, among them was Orlan and he was stabbed through the chest. He was dieing and we could do nothing but make his last moments as enjoyable as possible. He called me to his side and gave me the hammer and told me that only the hero of Demacia can wield the hammer properly. I accepted this great task and thus began my journey in finding the true owner of this hammer. He died the moment I had taken hold of the hammer." finished Poppy although she hestitated towards the end of the story as a few tears were shed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it would cause you pain," apologized Michelle as she could see the story was actually a sad one.

"No Its alright, but we must stay focused at the mission at hand. Teemo is dying and Ionia is just an hour or so away, isn't that right Captain Michelle?" asked Poppy as she walked to the window and stare out it as she could see Ionia closer then she could have imagined from earlier this morning when she first saw it.

"Yes Poppy we will arrive within the hour, Tristana time to get ready your gear is over there on the table," ordered Michelle as she pointed towards the right at a table with a large cannon, ammo, and clothes on it.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Captain Michelle has asked Poppy about how she got that massive hammer she now carries and was told._

 _Noxus has been slaughtering the scouts of Bandle City all across Valoran with just Warwick and Talon and how they do it is very unclear._

 _It seems as though Soraka was able sense Teemo's life just barely and is rushing towards him in hopes of saving the soul._

 _And as always I hope you have a great weekend :)_


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was up and mist was in the air as Soraka was running down a hill that overlooked a large seaport and could see an unusual ship coming in. But she ran even faster when she sensed that the life has given out for a moment before coming back to live on if only just for a few more minutes before it happened once again.  
She ran faster and faster as she drew closer towards the ship and town. She could hear the town booming with life as the sun has been up for nearly three hours since she began running towards the dwindling life. By now the mist has clear as she began to pass the first few buildings She ran past merchants and travelers alike as they stared and pointed at her when she ran into the town. After a few minutes did she reach the docks.

Poppy was standing on the deck of the ship just in front of the bridge, she was in her usual set of armor she would normally wear in the League and standing next to her was Tristana, fully geared up as well. Off in the distance they could see a large seaport, it was bustling as they could hear the workers, bells, and all sorts of things as they drew near. The town was covered in mist but was fading quickly as the sun began to evaporate it. As they got close enough did the Bandle City flag get raised so the port knows who is coming in as they can tell even from a few hundred meters out the dock workers were pointing and had stopped working to see the strange ship head into the port. After about ten or so more minutes did The Destiny finally come to a stop and docks into an open spot and begins to drop its anchor so it will stay still. Not moments after it came to a complete standstill did a ramp extend from the side of the ship to the dock itself and nearly twenty Yordle sailors come out and began to fasten the ship to the dock and talk with a man as he came over with a couple Ionian soldiers while holding a clipboard.

Poppy and Tristana looked to each other and without saying a ward headed into the ship and began to navigate their way through it so they may leave and get on the dock itself. After nearly five minutes did they walk down the ramp to the wooden dock itself. As they walked down it they could tell that no one has ever seen a ship quite like theirs as they all stood and stared in awe. Without wasting anytime Poppy spoke up. "Tristana go check the tea houses, and other social gatherings in seaport, I'll go talk with the leader of this town and see if he or she knows anything about where Soraka may be."

"I like that idea, but there is a catch." Said Tristana as she stopped suddenly.

"And that is?" Asked Poppy slightly irritated as she turned to Tristana.

"Well isn't that Soraka heading towards us right now." Said Tristana pointing towards the edge of the long dock that would take them onto land with a look of confusion on her face.

"Wha... oh wow that is, lets hurry and get to her now!" Yelled Poppy as she ran full sprint to Soraka. Tristana followed instantly as she to ran down the dock.  
They weaved their way inbetween crates and workers as Soraka did the same and soon after nearly twenty seconds of full on sprinting did they reach at the middle.

"Soraka thank goodness we found you so fast we need your help now!" Screamed Tristana as she looked up to the Star Child.

"Who is so close to death aboard your ship, I can feel them. If I don't reach them within the next couple of minutes I'm afraid they will die." Said Soraka as she kindly pushed past them and began to run towards the ship. Tristana and Poppy both screamed Teemo's name as they chased after her and could barely keep up with her as she ran past the sailors and dock workers to get aboard The Destiny. Poppy and Tristana chased after her onto the ship and weaved throuhg the corridors trying to follow her. After merely a minute did they see her turn a corner and so they did aswell to see that in the hallway was a group of doctors and Teemo lying on a bed that had wheels.

"Stand aside he has no time for your interfernce!" Yelled Soraka as she raised her staff and a glowing mist flew from the tip of the cresent and fell softly on Teemo's still form. Suddenly a long monotone sound rang from one of the machines attached to Teemo and Soraka raised her staff and called out. "Stars here me and heal this poor soul, let him live another day!" A beam of light shone from the ceiling as it fell upon Teemo and not a moment later Soraka added more of her own healing as the soft glowing mist once again left the staff and fell slowly on Teemo. Still the sound continued forcing Soraka to continue her work as she began to sweat and her breathing began to become short and raspy as she continued this for nearly a minute of continuious healing with out stop. Blood began to trickle from her nose as she fell to one knee and took a deep breathe. "By the stars I command you to live!" Screamed Soraka as she beckoned another beam of light onto Teemo. Suddenly the machine began to make beeping sounds as Teemo gasped for air and coughed. Tristana cried out with joy but it was crushed istantly as the sound once again became one long note. Soraka did not give up as she gave up even more of her life as her life essence continued to flow from the staff she carried with her. The mist fell caringly like onto Teemo as he was still motionless and no longer breathing on the bed.

"Soraka is going to die before she even heals Teemo enough! Soraka what can we... Soraka blast us with your star call! Take my life force to heal Teemo!" Cried Tristana as she was in tears at the sight of both of them dieing and feeling useless.

"No I will not harm you!" Yelled back Soraka as she once again gave up her life energies to Teemo.

"I don't care if I get hurt! Please I will do what ever it takes to keep him alive! I can't imagine life without him! I... I love him more than my own life!"  
Cried Tristana as she was now on her knees begging Soraka to take her life energies to help Teemo.

"I... I... Very well" Soraka said as she turned to Tristana and brought her staff down opening a cosmic rift in the metal ceiling of the ship. Moments later a ball of energy came down and struck Tristana, she cried out in pain as the magic burned her left arm just above the elbow. Tristana could see little swirls of light wrap around Soraka as she was healing herself and thus able to use it to continue healing Teemo. After a few more healing mist blankets did Soraka began to bleed from her mouth.

"Soraka, again, do it again, I will take the pain." Said Tristana as she tensed up waiting for another blast. Soraka did not argue this time as she repeated the process causing another ball of energy from the stars to strike Tristana. Tristana howled with pain as the magic hit her in the right collarbone scorching it. Soraka went right back to healing Teemo and after another twenty seconds did the machine began to beep in a pattern like that of a heartbeat and Teemo began to groan and shift ever so slightly.

"It is done, he will survive I have healed him..." Said Soraka as she stood up but before she could say anything else she collapsed onto the ground causing everyone in the hall to panic.

"You, help her I will take Teemo and Tristana to the medical bay!" Yelled Poppy while pointing at the doctors as she carried Tristana on her back and pushed the mobile bed down the hall followed by the doctors carrying Soraka and her staff.

After nearly eight minutes everyone was in the medical bay, Soraka was awake but very weak as she was lying on a bed next to Teemo who was still unconcious but had a very steady heartbeat and was breathing normally. Tristana, Poppy and Michelle were sitting next to Soraka asking her questions. Tristana was getting bandaged by the doctors as they took care of the burns on her arm and collarbone.

"I'm sorry Tristana but those burns are magical and will never go away. It is a reminder to those and me that I have caused harm and thus is a curse. Not even if I tried to heal them will they go away." Said Soraka as she looked down away from Tristana's eyes. Soraka always regreted having to harm anyone even if they are willing to take it to save a loved one.

"It is alright Soraka, besides they arent to big. I can easily cover them." Said Tristana with a big smile.

After a few moments of silence did Poppy speak up.

"How did you find us so quickly and why were you here in the first place? Asked Poppy leaning forward in her chair.

Weakly Soraka whispered. "I could sense that a life form near Ionia was near death but it was moving very fast so I figured someone was looking for me as most would not cross the sea unless it was an injury that only I could heal."

"I forgot you can sense our lives as they draw close to ending. How far did you travel to get here?" Asked Tristana as she looked into her eyes.

"Well I've been running most of the night so maybe nearly fourty or so kilometers." Answered Soraka

"Will you be ok Soraka? You did pass out and were bleeding pretty badly." Asked Michelle as she handed her a glass full of ice water.

"Yes I will be fine it will take me maybe a week to recover but thats worth it to save a life and if I must I will continue to heal while in this state. All life is precious even if they are evil. Teemo will be waking up here shortly I can feel it." Said Soraka as she took the glass and took a long drink from it after finishing her sentence.

"I will stay long enough for him to wake up then I will be heading out to help those in need." Said Soraka after finishing her water, then she leaned back into her raised bed.

"Are you sure? I know you have your duties but even you need to rest from time to time." Said Poppy as she took the now empty glass from Soraka.

"I can't make any promises when it comes to helping others, but I will try." Said Soraka as she closed her eyes and pulled her sheets up to her chin. Almost within a second Soraka began to snore ever so lightly. Everyone looked at each other and smiled and began to whisper as they told stories and relived great moments as they began the wait for both Teemo and Soraka to wake up.

Teemo was still holding his shoulder as Kindred got back on their respective sides although he was not bleeding.

"So I've been marked huh? So that means my time is near? Will I die viciously or peacefully?" Teemo asked with a deep growl.'

"It is up to you Yordle, we rarely give someone the option of choosing how they die. It is a gift that shouldn't be taken lightly. But alas we cannot talk anymore as you are being drawn back to the land of the living. Untill we meet again Teemo." Said Kindred going back and forth from Lamb to Wolf in between sentences.

Suddenly everything was dark again with a light off in the distance growing larger and larger untill the light was too much.

After maybe a hour did Soraka suddenly sit up from mid sleep and spoke. "Teemo is waking up, let me speak with him alone, but first things first say hello to your friend."

Within seconds of that did they see Teemo groan and slowly open his eyes. Tristana was standing over him in a flash and was wearing the biggest smile she has ever had. Tristana watched as Teemo's eyelids opened up to show her his healthy green eyes meet with her own eyes.

"I can't believe it, Teemo you're alive and kicking I was so worried you were goin to die!" Cried Tristana as tears poured from her eyes as she threw her arms around Teemo.

"Oh shit Tristana it's ok, you know me better than that. I would never punch out before Bandle City says I can." Said Teemo as he hugged her back as she sobbed heavily in his right shoulder.

"Seeing you on the bed unconscious, dying and so... so vulnerable was the hardest thing for me to see, you have no idea Teemo, you have no idea." Said Tristana as she pulled back far enough to look into his eyes once again.

"Trist, you're... you're right I don't I'm so sorry, will you please forgive me?" Said Teemo even though he has been there. He lied to let her have her way and be the center of his universe, if only to make her happy. Teemo brought her in for another hug and they stayed that way for nearly a minute before Soraka spoke up.

"Tristana may I speak to him now? Once I am done I will no longer be in your way." Soraka said in a polite manner.

"Yes, yes you may come on guys she deserves it." Said Tristana as she let go of Teemo and began to walk to the door along with all the doctors, Poppy, and Michelle.

"Soraka? What are you doing here?" Asked Teemo with surprise.

"I sensed you were dieing and came to save you, and I have but it cost Tristana some pain as she forced me to hit her with my magic so I wouldn't die saving you." Soraka answered with regret towards the end.

"You hurt Tristana?" Said Teemo with a growl as a burning rage began to build in him.

"She told me to do it... I didn't want to as it would leave a burn marks on her forever. The only reason they don't show in the "games" is becuase of the magical runes that protect us. I feel every burn I have ever inflicted on a living creature. Its not physical but mental. But thats not why I wanted to talk to you about." She paused to take a breather and could see Teemo calming down as she did so.

"Teemo what deal did you make with Kindred?" Said Soraka with a commanding voice he has never heard before. "Why have you been marked by them?"

"I was in a world unlike any I have seen before and they were talking to me as though I was already dead. It angered me that I had no say so and so I told them I will die when and how I feel like it." Said Teemo as he recalled the whole thing.

"Teemo once someone is marked by Kindred their fate is sealed, whether it be quick and painless or slow and painful, I can't stop it. But your mark is different, yours does not tell me what your fate holds. Its... its like."

"Like I was given the gift of choosing how I wish to die." Said Teemo cutting her off and finishing it.

"Teemo... choose wisely not just for yourself but for the others you care for, don't worry very few can see they mark. I doubt they will be able to see it." Soraka said after she sat and thought on what he had said then she got up out of her bed grabbed her staff and walked out of the medical bay.

Teemo leaned back into his bed as he heard everyone coming back into the room. Tristana came running up and asked him what she had said but he blew it off like he was thanking her and letting him know what everyone has done to help him.

"So where am I anyways? This doesn't look like any normal hospital." Asked Teemo as he finally looked around him to see metal everywhere.

"That is because we are on Bandle City's newest ship in the fleet, The Destiny." Said Michelle as she stood next to his bed.

"Why is it made entirely of metal?" Asked Teemo as the doctor's began to remove the bandages revealing patches of bare skin as they had to remove the fur over them so they could reach, clean and do surgery on the now faded scars from his battle in the cave.

Before anyone could answer he instantly grabbed the sheets and pulled them around him the moment the cold air hit his bare skin. "Holy shit! Please someone get me some kind of shirt I'm cold!" Shouted Teemo as he began to shiver. After a few minutes a doctor came in with a wool turtle neck. Teemo grabbed it and put it on without hesitation. "Damn it, I hate when I get surgery, takes weeks for my fur to come back in. Its so cold the whole time." Teemo said as he put own a frown.

After another ten minutes of the doctors checking his vital signs did they completely clear Teemo and left the room. The moment they left Teemo instantly changed moods and called for both Tristana and Poppy over.

"Whats wrong Teemo?" Asked Poppy as she grabbed a chair and sat in it.

"Tristana, Poppy listen to me carefully and don't tell anyone but the other Bandle City champions." Said Teemo as he began to look around nervously.

"Yes what is it?" They asked in unison.

"I believe Bandle City has... has a traitor amongst the military ladder." Said Teemo as he looked them both in the eye.

Both of them stumbled back as though they were hit by a rock.

"I don't know who it is but they are the reason my mission was a disaster." Said Teemo in a hushed whisper.

"What makes you think that Teemo?" Asked Tristana in a whisper as well.

"Tristana, Poppy listen to me... Veigar was there and they were waiting for me and not only was he there but the Mute Brothers were there and Katarina. It was a trap to kill Rumble, me and get their hands on those documents but we got away barely." Teemo said after a long time of silence.

"What! No that can't be! Who would do that?" Gasped Poppy as she put her hands over her mouth.

"I don't know but all I know is that this was the begining of something huge and dangerous for us all. Even Veigar hinted at it in my League match and right after I left the cave." Said Teemo as he got up out of his bed and walked to the window. "All I know is that we may have already fallen into their trap as it is."

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _I have a chapter out and it is a game changer as Soraka has healed Teemo and almost dying herself in doing so._

 _But Tristana was able to save them both but at the cost of permanent burns from Soraka's magic._

 _Soraka confronted Teemo about him being marked by Kindred._

 _It seems as though Teemo has the chance to choose his own death but what will he choose?_

 _And how will it affect him mentally?_

 _Teemo has told Tristana and Poppy that he suspects someone in the Bandle City military is a traitor but is unsure who it is._

 _Well that's about wraps things up, and as always have a great weekend!_


	19. Chapter 19

All three sat in the medical bay for for a while before Tristana spoke up. "Pfft Teemo I'm sorry but ummm... you have a bald spot on the back of your head. Its quite distracting." Tristana was giggling the whole time dispite how serious the news Teemo had just given was. Poppy looked over and nearly choked on nothing when she saw it too.

"Really well thats just annoying." Said Teemo as he touched the back of his head and felt his bare skin not only was it fairly smoth but he could feel multiple lines from possible the surgery he had recieved when in a coma like state. He immediatly turned around walked over to a curtain tore it in a small enough piece and folded it and mess with it untill he had a bandana and placed it on his head to cover it.

"Wow Teemo you have very bad sense of fashion... you are in a your boxers, wearing a silk bandana and a blue wool sweater." Said Poppy with an incredibly derpy grin on her face.

"You're just be jealous that your husband isn't as fashionable as me Poppy." Responded Teemo with a grin of his own.

The three continued there little chat before Teemo made them leave so he could change into something more covering and less odd. After he had changed into green pants and long sleeved brown shirt and had decided to keep his makeshift hat as it was to his surprise, comfortable. "Damn how long have I been out I'm so hungry I could eat as much as Cho'gath." Howled Teemo as a sharp pain hit him in the stomach.

"Nearly thirty six hours, Teemo, but yeah you should go eat something but don't over do it." Answered Poppy as she began to head out the door to get food aswell.

Teemo was just about to leave the room with Tristana behind him when the team of doctors came back in. "I'm sorry Teemo but we need to do some tests to see if you suffer from any permanent damage. It's not that we don't trust Soraka, its just that we could have been to late in healing certain issues, such as your right arm as it was shattered in several places." Said the Lead Doctor as he had his hand held up.

"Ughh fine lets make this quick though I am fairly hungry." Sighed Teemo as he walked over to a chair and sat down. The doctors went through the basic tests such as blood pressure, pulse, reactions when a getting tapped on the knee. After nearly ten minutes did they finally began to check his arms and ribs. They began to poke and prod his ribs to make sure there was no lingering fractures or damage. After two minutes did they move on to his right arm.

"Okay Teemo, now will you raise your arms as high as you can starting with your left then your right?" Asked the doctor. Teemo first raise his left arm as he was instructed to do and let it sit high above his head before he raised his right. Teemo's right arm was about three fourths of the way up before it locked into place and he could no longer move it. Teemo tried to life his right arm but it was causing him severe pain and was feeling incredibly heavy within seconds. Before he knew it a loud pop could be heard and a extreme pain shot up from just under his right shoulder swept through his entire arm like an earthquake causing him to drop his arm and grab it.

"What why can't I lift my arm? It hurts so much, why?" Said Teemo as the doctors began to examine it more thouroughly as they began to prod the muscles and joints, they flexed the arm at th elbow and saw it caused him no discomfort but as they raised his entire arm did he feel pain and could not lift it any higher than the level of his eyes. After another few minutes did the doctors figure out what the problem was.

"Teemo we have some bad news. When your arm was shattered it appears that the deltoid muscle was torn and was partially cured by Soraka. As a result you are feeling these pains it is known as deltoid disruption and can easily be cured with a some physical therapy and will require a short time of leave from work as this could easily be torn entirly once again and if that happens you will no longer be apart of the military anymore let alone a Bandle City champion." Said the doctor as he sat next to Teemo.

"How long will I be out of work for?" Asked Teemo as they began to properly place his arm in a sling so the muscle could heal correctly.

"Its not to severe of a tear so maybe about three to four weeks so you will not be allowed to do anything straineous, work or even go in to a League match untill it has healed properly. When we get back to Bandle City you will need some physical therapy to keep the muscles in working condition and not grow weak." Answered the doctor as he finished with the sling. The doctors continued to examine Teemo but could find no other problems and finally cleared him. Teemo stood up and left the room along with Poppy and Tristana as they began to lead him to the mess hall.

"What am I suppsoed to do for nearly a month if I can't work or even be available for a League match. Ughhhh its going to be so boring." Groaned Teemo as he turned a corner as he followed Tristana.

"Well when was the last time you even had a day off let alone took vacation?" Asked Poppy as she tried to recall when her own day off was.

"Three years four months and twenty one days ago." Said Teemo without hesitating.

"Damn that long? Well you were overdue for some vaca anyways. Besides I know this really nice restaurant in the east side of the city they make some great lobsters. You sure deserve it after what you've been through lately." Said Tristana as thy entered the mess hall. It was packed as everyone was essentially off duty now that they have docked into the port and were taking this time to get food.

Teemo looked at Tristana and saw the bandages that covered her burn marks and couldn't help but feel that he had caused her harm. "Sure Tristana that sounds great, I haven't had anything that nice since a hundred and thirty three days ago." Said Teemo as he accepted her offer.

"Teemo you really need to stop counting the days like you do... Its really odd." Said Poppy cutting in on the conversation.

"Oh sorry Poppy, so where are we since I've been out for nearly two days." Asked Teemo as he grabbed a tray and began to get eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

"We are in Ionia and..." Poppy began to say but she was cut off by Teemo.

"Ionia? What the fuck! How did we get here that fast?" Yelled Teemo as he did a complete one eighty and looked Poppy in the face.

"Its this new ship we are on, its riducelously fast and impressive." Said Tristana as she began to get some eggs and toast.

The three got their food and were able to find on open spot at the far end of the mess hall and sat there. Both Tristana and Poppy brought Teemo up to speed on how they got here and why they had to come to Soraka in the first place. Tristana told Teemo of how everyone was in the hopsital room trying to find out how to save him without the summoners finding out the whole thing. Every now and then Teemo would ask a question and they would answer him. After nearly an hour or so did they get Teemo caught up and finished their breakfasts.

As they began to take their trays to the designated place did a sailor come up to the trio. "Captain Michelle would like you three to come up to the bridge." Said the female sailor in a nervous tone.

"Well let us not keep her waiting." Said Teemo as he began to lead the three only to stop after a few steps "I have no idea where I am going." He sad with a frown as he let them get ahead and lead him to the bridge. After a long confusing walk for Teemo did they finally make it to the bridge where they met up with Captain Michelle as she was barking orders to have the ship ready to leave as soon as possible.

"Ah there you are, Teemo as you must know by now that we are in Ionia and aboard the newest ship of Bandle City, The Destiny, and as such I am in charge of her crew and as you are now able to function... enough, that means you will follow any orders that I give and my first order as of right now is, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! I have watched every single one of your games and matches and I'm a huge fan!" Screamed Michelle like an overbearing fan girl in such a way that all the crew in the bridge just smiled and laughed at her demeanor.

"Ahh what, oh I mean umm sure do you have anything you want me to sign?" Asked Teemo completely caught off guard.

"Here, can you sign this?" Asked Michelle as she pulled out from behind her back a replica of Teemo's blowdart weapon.

"Yeah no problem can I have a pen?" Asked Teemo as he took the blowdart and after looking for a pen for a second. Michelle pulled one off of her captain's uniform and handed it to Teemo. Teemo put the blowdart on a nearby table and attempted to write with his left hand as he wasn't able to use his right arm as it was still in a sling. To Michelle's surprise he was able to sign his name very well and she was overjoyed at her new item to add to who knows what kind of collection she has. Teemo handed the blowgun and pen back to her one at a time and smiled as she had smiled assivly back at him.

"Ahem... Wasn't there somethin else you wanted to say to them Captain?" Said a sailor who was very clearly the second-in-command of the ship.

"Ah yes, we will be staying in this port for the night and will set sail back to Bandle City tomorrow morning at first light. We will make it back to Bandle City just a little past midnight tomorrow night." Said Michelle as she straightened her back and stood tall and proud like a captain should.

"Yes captain." Said the trio as she dismissed them from the room. One by one they left the room and just as Teemo was about to leave did Michelle say something to him.

"Teemo I forgot to mention you will need to stay in the medical bay for the duration of the trip as we dont have anymore rooms to spare." Said Michelle as she slightly frowned at the bad news she had given him.

"That's fine, I've slept in worse." Said Teemo with a smile on his face as he left the bridge.

The day went by excruciatingly boring and slow as Teemo was in the medical bay already doing some light workouts to help with his torn muscle in his shoulder.  
Tristana and Poppy spent the day walking around the ship marvaling at its size, weapons, recreation room and engine room. Without the weight of Teemo dying on their shoulders they were able to ejoy the ship to its fullest. Although they got lost many, many times they were able to have a great day. Soon enough the day was drawing closer to ending and everyone was in the mess hall once again.

"Ahhggghhh my shoulder is killing me all those things to "help" with my shoulder hurt like hell!" Grunted Teemo as he had his right arm in a sling again and was carefully rubbing his shoulder with his left hand.

"That rough huh? I thought you worked through the pain? Big bad Teemo defeated by a muscle tear." Said Poppy as she once again put that annoying grin on her face.

"Oh hardy har har Poppy, let me rip the muscle and your shoulder and lets see how well you can swing that hammer of your's let alone lift it." said Teemo as he pointed his fork at her.

"Well then I would just carry it with my other arm no biggy." Said Poppy as she leaned back into her chair as though she had just won some sort of game.

"Well, umm, what ever let me eat my steak." Said Teemo as he attempted to slice his food with the fork with his left hand.

"Would you like me to cut that up for you?" Asked Tristana with legitament concern in her voice.

"No I can do it my self." Said Teemo calmly. Moments after saying this his fork slipped off of the steak and from his hand and fell onto the floor. With a sigh Teemo looked to Tristana. "Can I have some help cutting my steak?"

"Yeah no problem." Answered Tristana as she got up and sat next to Teemo and began to cut up his steak for him.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get some more food." Said Poppy as she got up with her tray and walked towards the line.

"Teemo I can't imagine how embarassing this is for you. Can't cut your own food yet you are a grown yordle and being helped as though you were a child." Said Tristana as she had finally finished cutting his steak. She walked back over to her side and sat back down before Teemo said anything.

"Tristana it really is. Its like looking at your self in the mirror but knowing that you can't do what you used to be able to. But hey, guess what, this is only temporarly and will not have to deal with this after a month. What's a little assistance here and now when down the road I can be my own man again." Said Teemo after taking a bite of steak.

"Wow that's really positive of you Teemo. I'm glad you're looking for the good things in life still." Said Tristana as she smiled at him. Teemo looked up to see her smiling and smiled back at her. Teemo never felt afraid around her, never has, he enjoyed being around Tristana as though she is the conduit of happiness in his life. Thats why he avoids fighting her in League matches as much a possible. He could and CAN kill her in those situations but it all hits him hard after the match when no one is looking. Like a hurricane it tears him apart that he was able to do that to her. Seeing her die at his hands just ravaged his mind but everytime he gets home to see her ok, all his worries melt away.

"Thank you Tristana, I know you look out for me alot even when I'm not aware of it. Like the past couple of days when I was, well, essiantually dead, you helped keep me alive. And for that I'm thankful Tristana. You're a great friend that will risk their own life to help me. I would do that same Tristana, I would do all I can to help you when you need it most." Said Teemo as he could feel tears begining to form in his eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way Teemo but don't worry about it Teemo. That's what friends are for we look out for each other." Said Tristana as she too was close to crying.

Poppy stood a fair distance away from the two and could tell that if she were to go back she would ruin it for them both. She looked down at her empty tray and decided that she has had enough food and took the tray to a trash can and set it ontop of the the other trays next to it. She turned and left the mess hall and headed back to their room to get some sleep as it was pretty late.

Teemo was quiet for a moment before he spoke up once again. "So this little restaurent you were talking about, whats it like?" As he leaned forward to hear what she had to say about it.

"Oh its fairly nice, it is owned by one of the best chefs in Bandle City and has a reservation waiting that takes weeks to get into. It has a slight piltover feel to it strangly but boy oh boy is the food good." Said Tristana as she began to describe it as best as she could.

"Kinda sounds like you never been Trist." Said Teemo as she was describing it horribly and was not getting a clear picture of it.

"Well Poppy and Rumble went once for a date and brought back some lobster for me as I had a to babysit Lucky that night. And I was curious as how it went." Answered Tristana.

Tristana and Teemo continued to talk for most of the night until the mess hall was being closed down for the night and they were forced to go back to their respective rooms. Tristana was feeling great after being able to talk with Teemo like that as she usually didn't get to hang out with him so casually.

"How'd it go Tristana?" Ask Poppy as she entered the room.

"It was nice to actaully talk with him about food and such. Maybe next time it won't be onboard a ship surrounded by soldiers and sailors." Said Tristana as she got into her bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

"That's good but I'm tired and you must be aswell so let's get some sleep." Said Poppy from her bunk. Tristana didn't respond but she knew that she was in agreement about the sleep as it was a particularly eventful day.

Teemo sat in a chair next to the window as he looked out the window and stared up into the night sky. Teemo looked at all the stars and began to drift off as he was incredibly tired and sore from the therapy he had gone through all day long. Teemo decided it was time for sleep and got up and headed for his bed, he plopped himself down onto it and carefully rolled over and was laying on his back. He pulled his sheets over him with his left arm and closed his eyes, the last thing he saw before falling alseep was the smile on Tristana's face and that left him with one as he drifted off.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Another chapter and this one I feel is a lot better then the last couple of chapters I put out as I wasn't rushed as much on it._

 _And to be honest there was something in my last chapter that was bugging me but I couldn't figure it out until I reread it 4 time over and found it._

 _I was like wait that's kinda pokes a hole in the story and edited the chapter and uploaded this one on the same week._

 _But other than these little pests and typos plaguing my mind as spell check sometimes doesn't like to work for me I feel really good about this._

 _So next week will be the last chapter I do for a couple weeks as I would like to work on them more thoroughly and put my best effort into them as we_

 _are about to get really, really heavy stuff and would like I said before do my best on these next few chapters._

 _Teemo wasn't healed completely but was more than enough to keep him alive as he has a torn deltoid muscle (muscle somewhere around the space between_

 _the top of your shoulder and your elbow) that will take weeks to heal fully._

 _Turns out Captain Michelle is a huge fan of Teemo._

 _When poppy was making those "derpy" and "annoying" faces at Teemo I couldn't help but think of this the whole time... :3_

 _Teemo and Tristana were so close to confessing to each other but Teemo just had to change the subject..._

 _Well thank you for reading and as always have a great weekend._


	20. Chapter 20

Teemo was awakened by a doctor who helped him up out of his bed. "Teemo we are going do some light physical therapy here in a hour, nothing major just some arm stretching." Said the doctor as Teemo began to get dressed carefully making sure he doesn't hurt himself while putting a shirt on. Teemo rolled his eyes after hearing this After a few more minutes did Teemo finally realize there was a slight rocking motion under his feet. "Wait have we already set sail?" Asked Teemo as it finally dawned on him.

"Yes we have about five or so hours ago, no one could wake you up and you were very persistant on wanting to sleep. Tristana and Poppy both came to check in on you but since you were still sleeping they decided to leave you be and get breakfast. But that was a long time ago." Answered the doctor as he was writing something down on his clipboard.

"What time is it?" Asked Teemo when he heard this.

The doctor looked at his watch on his wrist and told Teemo it was nearly noon. Teemo thanked him and headed off to the mess hall along with the doctor. Teemo just followed the doctor as he still had no idea the layout of the ship yet. Soon enough did they make it to the mess hall and began to fill up their trays with food.  
Teemo looked around as he walked the hall looking for Tristana or Poppy as the doctor followed him. After a good sweep did he realize that they were not here and decided to sit down at an empty table, again followed by the doctor.

"So how bad are Tristana's burns? I saw you bandaging them yesterday when I woke up." Asked Teemo after a few minutes of silence between the two of them.

"Nothing major the appears as a third degree burn but the actually damage is more like a very tame first degree burn. It will leave scaring unfortunately but when her fur grows back it will be ever so slightly visible. All in all there is nothing to worry about as it will heal with time." Answered the doctor looking directly at Teemo.

Teemo slightly looked down towards his plate as he began to wonder what Tristana is thinking of the entire situation. "Thanks for the update." Said Teemo and took a bite from his turkey sandwich. The next hour passed by very quickly and Teemo was in the medical bay starting to do his arm stretching. Teemo gritted his teeth as each task or position would cause some moderate pain but it did not stop him as he pushed forward.

Tristana looked through the door's window and watched as Teemo worked hard on his therapy with the look of determination in his eyes. She watched as Teemo lifted his arm and hold it there for nearly two minutes before it began to shake violently and dropping to his side moments later. Tristana could see him breathing heavily as he leaned back with the doctors writing on their clipboards. She continued to watch when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Poppy came walking up to Tristana and caught her attention as she waved to her.

"Hey Tristana I was wondering where you went. Oh you should follow me you should see the ocean from the deck of the ship, its absolutely gorgoues." Said Poppy as she grabbed her hand and began to drag her to the stairs.

"But I don't want to!" Yelled Tristana in a whiny like voice as she pulled back ever so slightly.

"Nonsense, you need some fresh air, I know I do, I feel like a caged animal on this boat." Said Poppy as she continued to drag Tristana behind her by her hand.  
Tristana gave up fighting Poppy as they finally made it up the stairs and began to walk down the corridor before making it to the next set of stairs. Tristana followed Poppy as she climbed the stairs and down another corridor before opening up a large metal door. The sun shone so bright that Tristana covered her eyes with arm until they adjusted to the brightness. Once she could properly see what lay before her was something she would never forget. The sky was clear, blue, and the air was cool and was filled with a slightly salty smell to it but it was just mesmerizing to her. Tristana ran over to the edge of the boat to look at the water. She has never seen water so blue, so vast, so powerful. She could see the waves created by the boat and how some dolphins would jump out of the water off in the distance.

"Wow this is just so beautiful! Poppy come look at this fish over here!" Said Tristana with a slightly elevated voice of excitement.

"It is pretty amazing isn't, you slow down a bit and you can see some really nice things. I never was able to enjoy it all until I got married to Rumble." Agreed Poppy as she walked over to see the fish.

It was a big fish with a long pointed nose and a massive fin on its back. They spent the next hour or so pointing out the strange fish that they have never seen before until now. "I don't remember the last time we talked and had a good time like this Poppy." Said Tristana as she turned to Poppy.

"I know right, you know we should take some time off and just visit one of the other nations and just visit some of the other champions... That won't kill us on sight." Said Poppy adding on the last bit after a moments pause. Tristana laughed at the last line and smiled as she looked back to the vast ocean.

"I agree Poppy we do need some time off, its been so crazy lately. But to be honest who do you think is the traitor?" Said Tristana suddenly changing the direction of the moon.

"I don't know but it makes it hard to trust anyone at the moment. I think we should just keep it between us three for now. Thats not something you should be telling others." Said Poppy as she leaned onto the rail.

"Hmmm these are some dangerous times right now. Bandle City is most definitely not safe anymore if Rumble can be kidnapped along with Lucky." Said Tristana with and incredibly heavy sigh.

"Don't get me started on that. You have no idea how worried I was. Those Noxian bastards will pay for hurting my husband and scaring Lucky like that!" Yelled Poppy as she slammed her foot down on the deck.

"Don't worry you might actually be able to fight Katarina in one of your matches. When is the next set of matches anyways?" Said Tristana as she trailed off with a question.

"In like three weeks but Bandle city is not going to be available for those games." Answered Poppy as she began to pace back and forth.

"We can't do anything as of right now so all we can do is wait and watch." Said Tristana as she leaned her back onto the railing.

"You're right but I makes me wonder, Who CAN we trust." Said Poppy as she walked back into the ship. Tristana sat there for nearly twenty more minutes absorbing it all before she too walked back into the ship and closing the door behind her as she did.

It was very dark once Teemo's therapy finally ended and he was exhausted, but that did not overcome his hunger as he walked into the mess hall to grab some food. Not even a second has passed when Tristana ran right up to him and asked him how his day was.

"Woah hold on Trist let me get some food first, I'm pretty hungry and a little tired from today." Said Teemo as he pointed at his arm as it was no in a sling.

"Oh yeah sure no problem Teemo, we are over there." Said Tristana as she pointed to a table that had Poppy and Michelle sitting that was near the food line.

"Yeah I'll be there in just a second, hmm I think I'll get some pasta this time." Said Teemo as he headed over to the line and grabbing a tray. Tristana headed back over to the table and sat down jumping into the conversation between Poppy and Michelle about what the feeling of dying is like in the League.

"You say it's weird but how so?" Asked Michelle as she leaned in.

"Its cold but calming at the same time, its... its like being asleep but aware that you are at the same time. You sit their for what seems like an eternity before "waking up" at the fountain like nothing ever happened, even after getting your head cut off or even blown up completely. Its very scary what those summoners can do as a whole." Said Poppy as she tried her best to describe the feeling.

"Do you feel pain normally or is it toned down?" Asked Michelle right as Poppy finished her sentence.

"Actually yes we feel every single bit of it and my goodness its a bitch sometimes." Said Tristana jumping in suddenly before Poppy could answer.

"Oh wow I had no idea, damn, that's kind of a shitty deal if you ask me." Said Michelle as she shivered at the thought of anything like that happening to her and not dying from any of it.

"Eh it's not that bad as long as you realize you won't ever truly die in one of those games." Said Teemo cutting in as he placed his tray down with his left hand.

The four changed the subject to something less morbid to that of games when they were children. They shared a few minutes of reminiscing before a sailor ran up to Michelle. "Sir we are two hours early and have reached the port of Bandle City. We will be docking in thirty minutes or so." Said the sailor as he saluted to her.

"Well its time to get your bags together and be prepared to kiss the ground again as I'm sure you all have you own beds to sleep in tonight." Said Michelle as she got up from the table and toss her trash away. Tristana and Poppy followed her lead and tossed their trash away. Tristana was about to walk away when she saw teemo still at the table.

"Teemo we should get going, we're almost home." Said Tristana as she walked up to him.

"I know but I don't have any bags and I'll be damned if I'm tossing my dinner away when I just started eating." Replied Teemo with a smile as he took another bite of his food. Tristana nodded and smiled back to Teemo before waving him good bye as she walked off.

Twenty five minutes have passed by and Teemo, Tristana, and Poppy stood at the door that would open up along with a ramp that would lead them down to the dock. They had just stopped and anchored in just a few minutes ago and they could hear the workers outside trying to get the ship to halt completely. Teemo looked around him and saw some sailors waiting for the signal to open the door and lower the ramp. Just as he looked back to the door did they hear a loud whistle followed by the door opening outward with a ramp being brought up to the boat. Just as it was firmly secured did Teemo walk down the ramp followed by Tristana and Poppy. Teemo could see Rumble, Diffy, General Kitsu, Ziggs, Corki, and Heimerdinger waiting at the bottom of the ramp but they were not smiling one bit.

"Don't jump up all at once." Said Teemo as he reached the bottom of the ramp wearing a massive smile on his face.

"Teemo... we... I mean... you..." Stuttered Rumble with very red eyes as though he has been crying for a while now.

"Captain Teemo, as of earlier today we or more importantly you have been accused of attacking diplomatic officials of Noxus." Said General Kitsu cutting off Teemo.

"What! Who is accusing me?!" Said Teemo as he stood their shocked by what he is hearing.

"Noxus is accusing you, they say they have evidence incriminating you of this attack in the mountains and have killed multiple guards in doing so." Answered General Kitsu.

"Noxus? The mountains? What how can they possibly charge me? We can accuse them of kidnapping Bandle City citizens and a champion can't we?" Said Teemo as rage began to fill him at what he is hearing.

"You are going to be brought before the Institute of War's Tribunal committee to stand trial in three days." Said General Kitsu with a deep elongated sigh.

"Those bastards. Those bastards planned all of this. If I fail this trial, the punishment will be... death." Said Teemo slowly saying the final word causing everyone to hang their heads in despair.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Tristana and Poppy talked about who the traitor might be and how to deal with it._

 _The trio has made it home to not find peace or happiness but worry and despair._

 _Teemo is being accused by Noxus that he has attacked a diplomatic group and will be brought before the IoW's very own legal court._

 _I must say this is quite the cliffhanger and quite fitting as we are now essentially half way through with the story._

 _I know what you must be thinking "why tell me this?" and to be honest its like reading a book you know when you are half way down with a it once you are_

 _in the center of the book you know what I mean?_

 _Well that's all for this week and please leave a review on how good or bad this story has been so far and how I've been doing as a writer overall._

 _And as always please have a magnificent weekend!_


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was still standing for a another minute before Rumble was the first to speak up. "What makes you so sure they will punish you with death if you fail?  
I mean Graves, Twisted Fate and Miss Fortune were only kicked out of the League for what happened in Bilgewater." Said Rumble with hope in his voice.

"Thats because there was hardly any evidence and from what I heard the witness' stories were so varied it was impossible to even figure out the whole story.  
Even when they looked into all of their minds." Said Teemo as he recalled the whole deal a few months ago. "When I was in that cave I lost my weapon, hood, goggles and lots of blood, with many soldiers seeing me. Its almost a certainty that I will fail this case."

"Well we better find out anything we can use to help you Teemo, I'm fairly sure they were within our borders so we can use that against them." Said General Kitsu as he wrapped his index finger and thumb around his chin and stroked it as he thought of things to help Teemo.

"That's true, I'm sure we can find other things to help Teemo win this case." Said Poppy with a smile as she punched her own hand intimadatingly.

"Well we got a lot of work to do in the morning so lets get home and get some sleep. Oh General can you contact the summoner Magnus Vizharen, he is the only summoner I trust enough to represent me.

"Thats right I forgot when champions are accused they are represented in the court by a summoner of their choosing." Said Heimerdinger as he nodded in agreement.

"We will continue this in the morning." Said Teemo sternly as he was ready to go sleep in his own bed. Everyone nodded in agreeent and said their farewells to each other.

One by one or by two they all eventually left leaving Teemo there by himself on the dark docks. Teemo began to walk home but knew it would be a long walk as his house was on the other side of Bandle City. After nearly an hour's walk in the dark with nothing but dread as his only companion did he finally make it home as he pushed his door open. He closed the door as he walked in and without hesitation went straight to his fridge and once again pulled out another bottle of honey mead. Though he did not stop with one as he grabbed another and another and another till he was carrying five bottles to the table. He sat down and sat there with an empty mind, calmly breathing as he was sitting still for nearly ten minutes.

"Johnny, I don't know how to say this, but I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you to fight Vladimir, I knew you were no match, yet, yet I was to focused on the mission itself to see what I should have done. And now because of me Bandle City might get kicked out of the league and will most likely be invaded by Noxus in "retaliation" and no one will help due to those damned summoners!" Screamed Teemo towards the end of his apology to his dead brother. Tears began to stream down his face as he chugged bottle after bottle till all were empty and Teemo was slumped against his chair and passed out drunk.

 _The splash was hard, painful and crippling as he felt multiple bones break from the impact. Teemo screamed causing water to surge into his mouth forcing him to panic and swallow some of the water. Teemo twisted and turned till he could see the light of the moon and began to swim towards it. Teemo kicked his legs with all his might as everything was goin dark as he needed oxygen to breath and function. Just when he thought he wouldn't make it, Teemo broke the water's surface and took a deep gasp for air as he felt the cold night's air slam into his wet fur._

 _Teemo looked around as he tried to find the closest body of land to get on. Once he turned around he saw a small fishing boat heading his way and decided he will "liberate" it from its owner. He slowly let his body sink so he could get next to the boat without the person on board see him. Just as he got next to it he pulled out his knife and proceeded to climb onto the small craft._

 _"What the hell? A yordle? What are y.." Said the man but was cut off aruptly as sharp pain blossomed from his neck and could no longer speak. The man reached for the source of his pain and felt an object lodged into his flesh and felt the warm liquid of his life's blood run down his chest. With a single gurgle did the man fall backwards into the river along with Teemo's knife. Teemo proceeded to take control of the boat and lead it towards the city's river gate that allows boats of all kind in and out of the city as he began to paddle with all his might. Not a minute has passed when he heard the sound of an alarm ring throughout the city as soldiers and guards alike began to search the city for Teemo._

 _Suddenly Teemo saw three guards with crossbows show up on the right of him and began to take aim. Teemo jumped head first into the water ignoring the seething pain in his chest and swam towards the other side of the canal to escape the Noxians. The bolts flew past his head as they had missed him just by inches. He could hear them reloading as he reach the stone ledge and reached up to grab hold. Teemo felt his fingers wrap themselves around the cold stone and reached up with his other hand, pulling himself up out of the water._

 _Teemo didn't look back as he began to sprint the moment he was standing up. Teemo had no knowledge of the city's layout as he ran down alleys and side streets alike blindly. Teemo stopped for a brief moment when the sounds of footsteps quieted down for a moment. He calmed down for a split second and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg and shoulder. He quickly looked at his leg and saw that blood was pouring freely from his leg and his shoulder and felt some blood running down his back. He gripped onto the mask of his fallen brother tightly and sighed. "I don't think I will be able to make it out Johnny, These wounds will be the death of me if Noxus soldiers don't find me first." Said Teemo as he leaned against a wall and slid down it till he was sitting looking at the mask in his lap._

 _Teemo looked around one last time and saw the Noxian wall just over a building in front of him. He smiled as he realized he was closer to escaping then he thought. He stood up and felt all the pain rush throughout his body instantly as the adrenaline had finally wore off. He grunted as he began to jog towards the wall while listening for the sound of footsteps and the clanking of metal. He ran around a broken down inn and stopped to change the color of hs fur so he could hide in the shadows on the buildings that surround him._

 _Teemo turned a corner and ran into something big as the impact knocked him backwards onto his ass. Teemo looked up to see he had ran into a Noxian soldier completely covered in armor. "What the, you're Teemo, prepare to die rodent!" Said the soldier as he lifted his halberd and with a swift motion brought it down towards Teemo's head. Teemo rolled to the left and kicked his legs out to make his slide backwards to dodge the second swing from the soldier. Teemo rolled to his right onto his stomach and kicked the ground and sprinted in the other direction._

 _Teemo grabbed a rock and chucked it as hard as he could and hit the man in the helmet causing him to take a step back. Teemo took advantage of this and took off. Teemo left the soldier behind as he ran towards a side alley. "Not today dirtbag!" Screamed Teemo as he turned down the alley._

 _"Get back here!" Yelled the guard as he pulled out a whistle and blew into it calling for help. Teemo could hear the high pitch sound ring into the silent night as he turned right and tried to go around the guard and get to the wall. Teemo turned right again and was now on the main street of Noxus as it was filled with carts and people moving about. What Teemo saw past them all was the main gate of Noxus and saw that it was still open. Without hesitating he ran as fast and hard as he could as he weaved in and out of the crowd trying to not be spotted by the soldiers in the crowd as well. He was nearly a hundred yards away when the gate began to close as they attempted to close off the city so they could trap Teemo inside._

 _"No! This place will not be my grave!" Screamed Teemo as he ran faster than ever before as he attempted to close the gap and make it before the gate shut off his escape and only source of hope. Inch by inch did the gate lower till it was halfway closed and Teemo was nearly thirty yards away. Suddenly Teemo heard a faint swoosh right behind him and looked back to see that Talon was right behind him. Teemo's eyes widen as Talon tossed three blades at him. Teemo jumped forward in between the legs of a large man and dodged two of the three blades. The third raked his already wounded leg making Teemo stumble as he got up and was now forced to run awkwardly as his leg's muscles were damaged badly and were mostly unresponsive._

 _Thanks to the crowd and Teemo's small size was he able to stay just ahead of Talon as he fought the people in the way of him and Teemo. Teemo broke through the large mass of people suddenly and without warning was now only meters from the gate as it was just seconds from closing. Teemo hobbled as fast as he could and dived just as Talon tossed more blades. Teemo felt them once more tear his flesh just as the gates closed behind him and was now on the outside of the city._

 _Teemo stood up and made break for it as he was still within the city gates and not quite out of danger as he was now in view of the Noxian archers that were on top of the walls With loud thunks bolts from crossbows and arrows from bows began to pelt the ground as the guards on the walls began to shoot at Teemo. Teemo didn't hesitate as he took off towards the swamps surrounding Noxus._

 _Teemo suddenly heard a loud scream of rage followed by the sound of metal being torn asunder and looked back to see Sion breaking the gate down as he charged through it. Teemo could only keep running as his only chance of survival wuld to make it into the swamp and hide. Sion in his blind rage did not spot Teemo until he heard the sounds of arrows smacking the wet ground to his right. Teemo was running as fast as he could and was just now reaching the swampy waters and jumped in to hide from the hail of arrows and bolts from the walls. Even under the water could he hear Sion scream once again._

 _"COWAAAARD! I will rip your skull from your spine!" Cried Sion as he began to run towards the swamp. Teemo felt an arrow finally hit him in his back as he swam deeper into the waters. The pain was unbareable as he could no longer see clearly. Teemo could hear Sion splashing through the swamp as he stomped and slammed his axe to find him. Teemo could no longer fight back as all the strength in his body failed him as he began to sink deeper into the murky depths. Teemo slowly began to close his eyes and let the water flow into his mouth and lungs as he will to live was no longer there. Deep in the waters Teemo saw a strange fish swim to him and speak._

 _"I see you are in quite the pickle boy. Perhaps I could take you from this dreadful place to one that it more to your liking?" Said the strange fish as clear as though it were in his mind with the strangest accent Teemo has ever heard. Teemo couldn't quite see his form fully as the water was incredibly murky. The sound of Sion's rage was creeping ever closer to them even though everything seemed to stand still._

 _Teemo simply nodded as he inspected the fish as best as he could in the dark waters. "The price is easy, feed me well when I desire and when I had my fill our deal will end. Are you still sure of this?" Asked the fish with his suave demeanor and rugged voice. Once again Teemo nodded as he was dazzed and drowning and desperate to live, no matter the cost. "With that the bargain is set, now close your eyes child and let me wisk you away to your personal paradise." Chuckled the fish as he gave Teemo a big toothy grin._

 _Teemo did as he was told and let his eyes close while holding onto the mask as tight as he could. Teemo then felt something warm wrap itself around his form and pull him through the water into something warm and slimy. It grew even darker then before as the the warm spongey blanket held him tightly as he felt a strange sensation of moving at incredible speeds of which he never felt. He felt himself fading as the rocking sensation calmed him, eased him, and comforted him to which he had no way to explain. Teemo kept his eyes closed as the whole time, even when he felt the sudden breeze of air and no longer felt pain. After a minute did he opened his eyes and was now standing outside his house and not a single injury was on him save his shredded uniform._

Teemo suddenly woke up kicking and screaming as the dream ended aruptly. He fell out of his chair and hit the ground hard causing him to scream out in pain this time as he had fell on his shoulder. "Damn it that hurt!" Yelled Teemo as he got up from the ground and rubbed his shoulder caringly. Teemo took a moment to compose himself before he began to throw away the bottles from last night. Just as he had tossed the last one into the trash knocking could be heard from his door.

Teemo quickly opened to door to see who was there. It was expected but it was still surprising to see him here, in Bandle City instead of the institute of war.  
"Hello Teemo, its me Magnus." Said the summoner with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Magnus give me a minute, let me get changed before we head to city hall." Said Teemo as he smiled back. With that Teemo closed the door and headed to his room to find something that would look decent enough but would still cover all of his patches of missing fur.

"This is going to be one long day." Said Teemo as he looked over to the portrait of Johnny.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has finally made it home and but it was not a happy reunion as he is once again plague by the nightmares of that night in Noxus._

 _(Even in the middle of the night, traders will still come in and out of the city as Noxus is still a massive city in this time)_

 _Teemo was able to escape but he had made a desperate deal, with the devil himself._

 _But who was he and what did he mean by his price?_

 _Does Teemo even understand what had transpired that night when he made that bargain or who he had even met?_

 _The next day will perhaps be promising as Magnus, Teemo's summoner of choice stands outside his door waiting for the meeting to began._

 _Again it is great to be back! And as always have a great weekend!_


	22. Chapter 22

Teemo walked through the streets with his arm still in a sling while wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants both of which were grey, he also wore a faded black beret hat. The citizens of Bandle City stared in awe, not at Teemo but at the human following him. It was rare for non yordles to be inside of Bandle City especially if they were summoners from the League itself. Teemo ignored the stares as Magnus just simply looked around in awe at the city's buildings and its people.

"Your home is beautiful Teemo, and to see it personally just makes it so much better." Said Magnus with a large smile on his face.

"Normally I wouldn't bring any one here but this is very serious situation I'm in and I trust no other summoners in the League." Replied Teemo towards Magnus' comment.

"You really don't like outsiders do you?" Asked Magnus feeling the frustration emanating from Teemo.

"No, not really, anyone who has ever left Bandle City never did too well. Lulu is older than all of us and she is still a child, a child! Veigar was tortured beyond repair in Noxus. Poppy is forced to leave her home for long periods of time to find her so called hero. Kennen witnessed the massacre of the only people he could call a family when Zed killed off most of the Kinkou. Even me as well, you've been in my head enough times to know what horrors I've lived through." Answered Teemo with a stern voice that was noticeable even with his high voice.

Magnus didn't answer and walked behind Teemo quietly the rest of the way. They did not talk for nearly twenty minutes as they finally began to approach the city hall in the center of the city where the rest of the Champions and highest ranking members of the city's elite awaited to discuss the upcoming trial. They entered the building and thankfully it was big enough for humans to enter as non-yordle diplomats show up every now and then to conduct business.

With a loud greeting Teemo heard Diffy rush over. "Teemo everyone is in the war room, you should hurry up they have been waiting for you." Said Diffy as she pointed towards a hallway.

"Thank you Diffy, lets go Magnus we need to get going, fast." Said Teemo as he waved to Diffy as he walked past her heading towards the war room deep inside the city hall.

"Alright Teemo I'm right behind you." Responded Magnus as he smiled towards Diffy as he to walked past her to follow Teemo.

The building was easily the largest in Bandle City as it was the central hub for all of the nation's politics, military power, and administration of the city's infrastructure. Magnus took it all in as he walked down the halls and corridors as Teemo led him through the building ever closer to the war room. After nearly five minutes of walking down the hall Teemo stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it that said "War Room". Teemo took a deep breathe and grabbed onto the door knob and turned it as he walked forward entering the room.

"Teemo you're finally here!" Said General Kitsu with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah late to your own party." Said Rumble as he had his feet on the table with his chair leaning backwards as his hands were behind his head.

"Sorry, lets get down to business." Said Teemo as he took a seat at the large table that took up most of the room followed by Magnus as he too took a seat.

"As you all may know by know Teemo is going to trial for breaking the rules set up by the Institute of War and if he fails he will face the death penalty and to be his representative is Magnus Vizharen." Said General Kitsu not wasting in any time.

"They have plenty of evidence and witnesses to use against him so we need some strong evidence to turn this around." Said Heimerdinger as he leaned forward slowly taking his turn.

"I agree, we do have me and my son as a witnesses as we both saw Katarina take us both from our home inside Bandle City." Said Rumble as he finally took his boots off the table and no has all four of his chair's feet on the carpet floor.

"Thats good but we still can't prove that it was not a diplomatic convoy that Teemo attacked. For all we know they could say that you agreed to follow her and we all knew that they were not very well armed." Said Tristana as she didn't think that was good enough on its own.

"Trist has a point they could spin their own memories into believing they were betrayed by us at the so called meeting. Especially with them having LeBlanc." Said Poppy as a frown formed on her face.

"Well we do have some dead guards killed by Katarina." Said Corki as he took his turn by speaking up.

"And so do they." Said Teemo cutting off Corki.

"Actually I have proof she was in Bandle City." Said Heimerdinger chiming in right after Teemo.

"Really?! How do you have proof?" Said Ziggs as he stood up suddenly at this comment.

"Yes please share it with us." Said Magnus as he was also elated at the news as he leaned forward stroking his beard.

"Well I had just recently installed a new system of wiring and such that allows us to watch and record things like how you summoners do with the matches but without magic, I call it a video camera. And in it we can see Katarina attacking and killing yordles without hesitation." Said Heimerdinger as he pulled out a little black, rectangular object and placing it on the table.

"Thats good we have one solid thing against many solid pieces against me." Said Teemo as he leaned back into his chair and stared at the object.

"Agreed we need more and I do believe we have another thing, when I was looking at the maps and where it took place it is just within our borders so we had every right to confront them." Said General Kitsu as he pulled out a map of Valoran and pointing at the mountain range.

"That's good we are finding things we can use. So far we have three very strong pieces of evidence but it is still very one sided trial as it is right now."  
Said Poppy as Kitsu finished.

"We need to find other helpful things soon, does anyone else have any ideas?" Said Ziggs as he slammed his fist on the table as everyone had been quiet for a few minutes now. The sound of impact caused everyone to look to him and nod in agreement as they all began to think of other things to help with Teemo's trial.

The day went by quickly as everyone thought and debated on evidence that could be accumulated for the upcoming trial. The sun was setting by the time they had left the room and they were all ready to go home and unwind, eat, and prepare for the next two days.

"Magnus you can take the diplomatic guest room on the third floor, you will be taken care of for the next couple days, but before that how about we all get some food." Said General Kitsu as a rumble from many of the yordle's stomachs could be heard.

"That sounds splendid, and how many of us will attend this?" Asked Magnus with a smile and was greeted with nods from Ziggs, Heimerdinger and Corki.

"We can't the babysitter must be exhausted by now and we need to be getting home." Said Poppy as she took Rumble's hand and left the building with both of them waving goodbye.

"I'm out, I have plenty of food at home and to be honest would love to get my arm out of this thing soon." Said Teemo as he pointed at his arm in its sling.

"Yeah I would like to prepare for tomorrow as well." Said Tristana as both Teemo and her walked outside.

"So Teemo, how about some company on your way home? You've been pretty distant lately and you seem like you need to talk with someone." Prodded Tristana as she walked next to him.

"So do you think we have a chance of winning this case?" Asked Tristana after they reached the bottom of the stairs of the city hall.

"Maybe, I hope we can other wise Bandle City is in major trouble." Answered Teemo with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well if we do win we can hang out more and relax for a bit." Said Tristana as she pulled up her collar as it was hanging a bit low on her shoulder. Teemo saw this and also could see the bandage covering the burn mark on her neck.

"That would be nice. Tristana, do your scars hurt at all?" Asked Teemo bluntly but with sincere courtesy.

Tristana was caught off guard by the sudden question but was able to reply to it. "Actually no I don't feel anything in those spots which is quite interesting as the sensation of feeling cuts off suddenly right at the borders."

"I see... We haven't been able to talk for a while have we, we been so busy with the League, our jobs, and our personal lives that we just don't get to hang out anymore." Said Teemo after a few seconds of letting Tristana's comment sink in.

"I know how you feel Teemo, I miss hanging out at the Leaning Chair and sharing a drink and just having a good time." Tristana said agreeing with Teemo.

Teemo smiled at Tristana as he recalled all the good times in that small inn. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that she too was also smiling at some memory of that place.

they spent the whole time talking about funny memories that occurred and some of the good times they had shared. Eventually as Teemo has learned the hard way, all good things must come to an end at some point and that came when they reach the point where they must part ways.

"Well good night Teemo, you know, uh you still owe me a date at that one restaurant." Said Tristana as she gave him a very serious look.

"Looks like I'm going to have to win the case and so we can go together." Said Teemo before he waved her good bye and began to walk down the street to his cozy home.

Tristana stood there watching Teemo walk away with his arm in it's sling, his head hung low, and his posture was bad. "Teemo you don't believe we can win this do you?" Asked Tristana to no one but herself as she turned to walk down the side road to head home.

Teemo was standing outside his door when he recalled the days events and details of the trial. He opened the door after a few seconds and went to his bathroom he undressed and got into the shower, turning the water on. He spent the majority of the time scrubbing his hands without realizing it as though he was trying to wash something hideous and disgusting off of them. After nearly twenty minutes did he finally notice and began to actually wash his fur. It was only a few minutes before he got out of the shower and dried off so he could go get dressed for bed.

Teemo threw on some simple clothes that don't match very well but did not care as he was to busy with other things on his mind anyways. Teemo headed to the kitchen and opened up his fridge. It was fairly devoid of food save bottles and bottles of his favorite kind of mead. He grabbed a couple bottles and headed to his room. He sat on the bed and cracked one open and drank it all in one go.

Teemo looked over at the picture of Johnny and stared at it as though he was listening to some one talk. "Johnny don't look at me like that, you know these are to help me deal with everything I've done. All the pain, all the killing I've done, all the suffering I've caused, and most importantly, to keep the nightmares away. But they still are there, waiting for me to let my guard down so they can hit me with all they got!" Said Teemo calmly at first till he was shouting at the end.

"What do you care anyways? You're dead because of me, ME!" Shouted Teemo as he opened up the other bottle and quickly downed that one as well. "I can stop any time I want Johnny! Don't tell me what to do! If this is how I want to live then so be it." Shout Teemo before trailing off to a hushed voice.

"It's ok Johnny I'll be there with you soon, I don't think I can win this trial by normal means. There is only one thing left to do, and hopefully it will work out." Said Teemo with tears streaming down his face as he pulled out a box and slowly opened it. Inside was a small pistol with a single bullet next to it, Teemo picked it up along with the bullet and loaded the gun.

Teemo looked at the gun for a while before he "cocked" the gun moving the bullet into the chamber. He sighed as he felt his hands go weak and numb causing him to drop the gun and break down into a fit of crying as he slowly fell to his side onto his bed. He lied on his bed for hours soaking his pillow with tears before he was to exhausted to continue and fell asleep.

Outside his house stood Tristana as she could hear the shouting coming from inside as she stood at his front door ready to knock. She could hear every word that was shouted and felt his pain as she too had done things she regrets. Nothing as bad as what he feels but she longed to find some source to calm her fears and for her it was Teemo, being near him made her feel at peace like, everything is going to be alright and like it never happened at all. "Teemo be brave for us all, you are my savior, without you I would be alone and miserable." Said Tristana quietly as she turned around to go home when she heard the crying through the thin walls of his house.

The next couple days passed by in a strange blur to Teemo as they had been essentially repeats of the previous day. Nothing new was able to be dug up for the case making it look grim for Teemo's trial. He knew it would most likely be seen across Valoran just like how the Bilgewater event had been. Teemo stood in the city hall with Tristana, Rumble, Lucky, General Kitsu, and Magnus as he walked up to them. "Well today is the day and I hope you are all ready. In a few minutes I will be teleporting us to the Institute of War for Teemo's trial." Said Magnus with a calm collected voice. Teemo was wearing his graduation suit from the boot camp along with his hat and medals as did all the others with him except Rumble and Lucky as they wore nice well tailored suits with ties.

Everyone nodded as they were ready for the trial and before anyone knew it a large shimmer of light surrounded everyone and after magical symbols appeared and disappeared they were suddenly blinded and now inside the trial halls of the Institute of War. It was already filled with Noxian representatives such as Swain, LeBlanc, Vladimir, Darius, Katarina, and the pro-Noxian summoner, Alex Vincent. The High Council was also there with the leading member being Vessaria Kolminye and the other two members the very powerful summoners Zan-Kyri and Moriarty Belondy whom would all be judging this trial.

"Ahh Teemo, you finally arrive, please lets start this trial and get this nasty business out of the way." Said Vessaria with a lovely voice that ran like fine wine.

"Yes indeed let us get this over with." Said Teemo as he walked over to the podium for defendants as the rest of everyone else headed over to sit on benches meant for witnesses and people that are crucial to one's case. This will be the case that changes Valoran forever and the people in it.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo had spent the first day with everyone finding things to help with the trial and had succeeded in uncovering helpful tools_

 _Teemo tilts on the thin line of madness as it becomes apparent that he suffers from severe alcoholism and depression as he spends his nights drinking them away_

 _while speaking to the picture of his dead brother, Johnny._

 _Tristana feeling for Teemo go beyond mere friendship as she longs for him to be near her always to help relieve some of the burdens she also carries._

 _The day of the trial has arrived and it seems most of the world will be watching as Teemo is a poster boy of sorts for the League of Legends and all it stands_

 _for and with him facing off with Noxus most are curious to see how it will end._

 _This was quite the chapter for me as I had to look up deep and mean deep into the old lore of LoL and find out who ran the whole thing_ _and how trials might be done in LoL_ _._ _I could only manage to find the leader of the high council_ _but not the other two so I gave the other two names._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I had while writing it and as always please have a fabulous weekend I will "see" you in two weeks!_


	23. Chapter 23

Teemo stood behind his small podium as the tribunal was getting ready as they sat down and asked everyone to be seated. From the corner of his eyes Teemo could see other summoners standing strange spots with their eyes glowing blue. "Hmmm so thats how they show the world the games and trials." Thought Teemo as he looked forward towards the people who will judge wether he will live or die.

"Today we will be judging this case with the defendant being Teemo against the plantiffs being Noxus, with the parties in question determined lets start this trial with Teemo. How does the defendant plea?" Asked Vessaria as he looked to Magnus.

Magnus was standing next to Teemo and answered for him as was customary for the representives of champions. "Teemo pleads not guilty." Said Magnus as he spoke up.

Vessaria then looked over to Alex Vincent and asked him to start with his opening statements. "As we all know the League of Legends was founded so that wars will stop and peace can be established. Bandle City spit on it when they let Teemo attack and kill multiple members of the Noxian diplomatic convoy to Bandle City!" Said Alex as he pointed his shaking hand at Teemo.

"Because of this I say Teemo must be excecuted publically and that Bandle City must be removed from the League all together so that they can no longer plague it with deception and lies" Said Alex as he looked back to the high council. "That is all I have to say for now." Finished Alex after he looked to Teemo and back to the high council.

"And what does the defence say about this?" Asked Zan-Kyri as he spoke up after a slight pause.

"Bandle City retaliated only because the so called "diplomatic convoy" attacked Bandle City itself, killing four guards and kidnapping a champion and his son." Said Magnus calmly as he walked forward with his hands behind his back.

"Is this true?" Asked Vessaria catching a moment to speak.

"These are false accusations and lies as we never did such a thing." Alex answered with a straight face that wore no signs of lying.

"If that is so why do we have proof of Katarina inside Bandle City's military institute, in the middle of the night killing yordles?" Said Magnus after he took a couple steps towards Alex and sighing before he continued. "What I hold in my hand is absolute proof that Noxus started this whole ordeal." As he held up a small object.

"Interesting and how does this "prove" it as it looks like a small black rectangle and seems like it does nothing." Said Vessaria as he leaned forward.

"Let me demonstrate." Was all that Magnus said as he walked over to Rumble and grab something from him. He walked back to the center of the room and explained what he had before them. "In front of you is a new invention created by Heimerdinger, it "records" everything it sees and can not be alter in the slightest as you will see here." Magnus opened up a little compartment and placed the object into it and fiddled with it as he turned it towards a blank wall and suddenly a black and white picture showed up on the wall.

After a slight pause the "recording" began to play as two yordles were standing in a long hallway, both of which were wearing military uniforms and talking.  
One of them yawned and turned away just as Katarina showed up behind the other and slashed his throat with one blade as she threw the other knife she held into the side of the other yordle's head. Both of them fell and Katarina yanked the knife out of his head hard enough to lift him slightly off the ground, she then looked around before quickly moving out of sight and then suddenly the recording was over as Magnus spoke up.

"Bandle City attacked first? First? I think not. They merely retaliated as I said before when Noxus attacked." Said Magnus as he walked back to his spot next to Teemo as he was done with his time to speak.

"Well what does Noxus have to say about this?" Asked Zan-Kyri as he looked over to Katarina.

"This is obviously faked as Katarina was with the convoy the whole time, read her mind and see the truth as it is." Said Alex as he walked over to Katarina and spoke calmly.

"We will get to that eventually, as for now let us continue with the evidence at hand." Said Moriarty as he finally took his turn to speak looking at Alex.

"When Teemo attacked he left behind a fair amount of his own blood and with a simple spell you will see that it truely is his." Alex said as he grabbed a bag filled with a red liquid and brought it over to a summoner who walked over to Alex. The summoner took a deep breathe and with a clap of his hands they began to glow with a faint yellowish look to them. He moved his hands all around the bag without touching it, he reahced his left hand out towards Teemo and the glowing grew brighter as he moved closer to Teemo. The summoner stopped after a few steps and spoke up facing the high council. "It is indeed his blood no denying that." Said the summoner with a seemingly frail voice.

"Not only was there blood, he had also left behind weapons, clothing and mine fragments with residue of his potent poison." Said Alex as he pointed to a table on his side of the court room. Upon it was metal pieces and and shredded clothing that looked familiar to what has been seen just a few days ago in Teemo's League match.

"What does the defense have to say about this, these are clearly Teemo's personal gear meant for killing champions in the League, so why would he use such agression towards a diplomatic convoy?" Said Vessaria as he leaned forward to look at Teemo.

"It was never considered a diplomatic convoy if they employed the services of the Mute Brothers, Katarina and nearly an entire platoon of assassins and murderers such as them in the presence of the so called "diplomates" who has not been named once. Who were the diplomates in the first place? Who was in charge of the mission? Important questions with no answers." Said Magnus as he walked forward talking to everyone in the room.

"Magnus has a point. Who was your diplomate and who was in charge of the operation and for what purpose?" Asked Zan-Kyri as he eyed Alex intently.

"Noxus made contact with Veigar and since he was once part of Bandle City they believed it to be a good idea that a yordle representing Noxus would make the negotiations for opening up trade between the two nations go smoothly, as for the man in charge, it was Swain as he believed that trade between the two would benefit everyone on the western side of Valoran improve.

"Veigar huh? Well, why don't we call him in?" Said Vessaria as he motioned another summoner to him and whispered into his ear. "Until he arrives we will continue this trial." He motioned them to continue with a wave of his hand and leaned back into his chair. Teemo shifted and caught the attention of Magnus as he whispered to him. "Magnus I need to talk with you."

"Give me a moment, Teemo requires a private talk with me." Said Magnus as he walked over to Teemo.

"You may speak with you representative Teemo." Said Vessaria as he didn't mind as this was an important deal for Teemo.

"What's going on Teemo?" Asked Magnus as he looked down to Teemo with a uncertain look in his eyes.

"It may seem we might win but if they bring Veigar we will have no chance of winning." Said Teemo as he looked over to Rumble, and the others with a tinge of despair coursing through his body ever so slowly.

"Once they read the mind's of Rumble and Lucky we have a very good chance of winning this" Said Magnus as he crouched down to Teemo's height.

"I'd rather not put a child through that, he shouldn't be subjected to that kind of magic." Said Teemo as he raised his hand with his index finger pointed to Magnus' face as Teemo's face molded into one of pure anger.

"But Teemo we have a small chance of winning this if they do this!" Said Magnus as he pleaded to Teemo.

"I have a sure fire way of living and gives Bandle City a true chance to defend itself." Said Teemo as he was now set on what he had planned. Ignoring Magnus, Teemo walked past him and spoke up.

"I have a single offer for Noxus." Said Teemo in a loud demanding voice causing everyone to look towards him with interest, anger and annoyance as he had just interrupted the whole trial with his outburst.

"What do you have to offer us?" Asked Swain as he stood up from his chair from across the room.

"I challenge Noxus to a one versus one match. If I win I will retire from the League and the Bandle City military forever removing myself from the affairs of politics and Bandle City will not be removed from the League of Legends!" Said Teemo as he pointed towards Swain with a fire in his eyes.

"What do we get if we win?" Asked Swain as his eyebrow raised slightly from this turn of events.

"I will be publicly exiled from the League and face a dishonorable discharge from the military as well I will also pay for damages and reparations to the deceased's families from my own money. Bandle City will also face a secondary match to see if it will be allowed to stay in the League itself but the condition for that match will be one Noxian champion and one Bandle City Champion with the rest being from allied nations." Said Teemo as he walked out from behind his podium and marched towards Swain. Rumble, Lucky and Tristana cried out at the challenge but it was too late as Swain turned to Vladimir, Katarina, Darius and LeBlanc and began to talk in hushed whispers. By the time Teemo reached them Swain stood up and met his stare with his own glare.

"Well Swain whats it gonna be? Take the chance to kill me and possibly fail or have a sure fire way to remove me from the league with the chance to remove Bandle City as well." Asked Teemo as he smirked maliciously.

"Well played rat. We accept your challenge but we get to decide to whom you will fight." Said Swain as he slowly lifted his hand while extending his index finger. Slowly it rose and rose untill it was pointing towards the Noxian representives table. Teemo felt a cold chill run up his spine as he saw who Swain had picked out.

"We choose to have Vladimir fight Teemo in this match!" Shouted Swain as he pointed to him as Vladimir rose wearing blood red vest with fine clothing specially made for events such as these.

"Hmmmm so it seems this trial is over and Noxus and Bandle City has come to a consensious. Everyone is dismissed. We will have to prepare for this match and make sure everything goes smoothly before then." Said Vessaria as he stood up and walked out of the room with Zan-Kyri and Moriarty just behind him.

"What the hell are you thinking Teemo!" Screamed Tristana as she ran over to him from her bench.

"I gave Bandle City two chances to save itself, the first is my match and the second is the other should I fail!" Yelled Teemo as he looked over to see the Noxian champions smiling as they all left the room, Vladimir was the last to leave the room but he turned and gave Teemo the same smile from the night he killed his brother.

"At the cost of your life's work?" Yelled Tristana as she slammed her foot on the ground just as Rumble made it to them.

"Seriously Teemo, what you did was stupid and reckless but at the same time you may have saved Bandle City from certain expulsion should you have failed this trial." Said Rumble calmly but his expression showed that he was fairly hurt and saddened from what he had just done.

"It was the only way, it was the only way to keep you all from..." But Teemo did not continue as he turned around to look at Magnus.

"Hmmm what do you need Teemo? Are you all ready to go?" Asked Magnus as he saw a strange look in Teemo's eye.

"Tell Noxus I will fight them in one week, also heal me completely while restoring my fur so I can began to get ready properly." Demanded Teemo as he looked up to the summoner.

"Very well, hold still." Said Magnus as he agreed to his request by raising his hands. Teemo watched as a golden yellow glow eminated from his hands and flow like a stream would through the air towards him. Teemo felt the soothing magic do its work as the dull pain diminished from his shoulder aswell as feel his fur grow back quickly. After nearly a minute of standing there did Magnus stop the flow and take a step back.

"That should do it. You should head home now and prepare for you match." Said Magnus as he raised his hands ready to send them all home.

"Lets go guys we have work to do. Thank you Magnus for your help" Said Teemo as he waved for Lucky to come over to them. Rumble picked Lucky up and held him close to him as Magnus began to cast the spell of teleportation. Once again they saw a bright blue light surround them and before they knew it they were inside Bandle City's city hall.

Teemo and them stood in the hall trying to gain their bearings from the sudden change in scenery. "Teemo what the fuck did you do! I should have you tossed in prison for treason!" Scream General Kitsu suddenly from across the hall as he, Diffy and the other champions came running over to him.

"So you saw that huh? And what do you mean treason, I gave up my career and status to save Bandle City from being kicked from the League!" Shouted Teemo as he walked over to General Kitsu.

"You had a chance to win that trial but you tossed it out the window along with the safety of Bandle City!" Shouted Kitsu as he and Teemo were now standing face to face.

"No I didn't, once Veigar would have showed up it would have been over. They had more than enough evidence to show that I had killed many people. Even if we had the summoners check the cave all evidence would have been gone even the blood of Rumble when he was beaten. They could have said that Lucky's memories were just that of a scared child when Teemo attacked and saw things he couldn't comprehend! As was mention over the past couple days LeBlanc would have altered all their memories making it look like we attacked first. It was over can't you see that you old fool!" Shouted Teemo as he took his sling off and threw it at Kitsu while his hands formed fists that shook with anger.

"How dare you! Get the hell out of my sight! As far as anyone in the world in concerned you're no longer working in the miltary anymore so grab your shit at the base and go home! I will expect your resignation papers before the match starts! Lets go Diffy I will not be in the presence of a traitor." Yelled General Kitsu as he turned around to leave the building with his daughter Diffy.

Teemo stood there with everyone shocked at what had just happened as they all just stared in astonishment Teemo was the first to do anything as he suddenly began to leave the building breaking Tristana out of her trance like state.

"Teemo wait!" Said Tristana as she ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Teemo instantly swatted it off and didn't turn around as he continued to walk onwards.

"Leave me alone Trist, I need to clean out my office." Said Teemo as he opened the door and left without looking back. Tristana could only watch as Teemo left her and everyone in the building. She stood there hurt more than normally, Teemo has never pushed her away in such a way. "Is he alright? Is he ok?" Was all she could think as the door took an eternity to close behind him. She heard the click of the door and felt like it was more than a physical door that had been shut between them.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has done the unthinkable and has challenged Noxus to a 1v1 match that has given Bandle City two chances to stay in the League._

 _But at what cost? Teemo's career? Teemo's friendships?_

 _General Kitsu has informally fired Teemo from the military as he had asked for him fill out the paper work to retire._

 _Teemo now gets ready to fight for Bandle City as he had already sacrificed almost everything to save it from Noxus._

 _Will Teemo be able to cope with the fact he will be facing Vladimir, the killer of his brother in a 1v1 match?_

 _Will he be able to defeat him and gain some closure at "killing" him?_

 _This was quite the turn of events if I must say and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _And as always please have a great weekend!_


	24. Chapter 24

Several hours have passed since Teemo removed all of his belongings from the base and is now sitting in his chair with a very late lunch consisting of a array of vegetables and with a large glass of water. As he sits there looking at his lunch he begans to already plans out how to fight Vladimir. "Hmmm I should probably rush morelonomicon into Liandry's torment, but if he rushes that spirit visage I will have a really hard time killing him," Teemo thought but grunted as he decided to stop and began to eat his food. Teemo takes a couple of bites and looks to the right of his plate and sees the papers that will officially cause him to resign and stops for just a moment and feels something he hasn't for quite a while but it was quickly swept away when she took a sip from his water.

He looked over to see the small cardboard box filled with paperwork as he essentially made his home his true office and didn't have much to bring home from the base. After a good twenty minutes Teemo had finished his food and changed out of his uniform into a pair of training shorts as he was now in his front yard. Teemo was holding his knife as he walked around to reach his backyard. As he turned the last corner his gaze fell upon straw dummies, hay stacks with targets in the center of them and armored dummmies each of them had a purpose, each of them were goin to be used all week. Teemo took a deep breath as he opened a box that was hidden under one of the hay stacks and pulled out a blow dart and at least a dozen practice darts.

"I doubt I'll be able to use the special equipment for my match, looks like I'm going old school," said Teemo as he lifted the blow dart and placed a dart into one end of it. He looks to one of the dummies that had nothing on his and took a deep breathe as he brought the blowdart to is lips and blew hard into hit causing the dart to fly across the yard. Teemo watched as the dart missed its mark by a few feet and licked his lips as he placed another dart into the his old weapon. He forced himself to calm down as he brought the weapon to his mouth once again and exhaled hard and this time the dart hit the dummy square in its chest with a reassuring thud.

"Ughh I'm so rusty with this thing," said Teemo as he looked at the thing in his hand and the darts in his other and with a deep sigh repeated the process as he began to relearn his blowdart once again as it has been a little over a year since he had used one of these. Teemo started with aiming and breath control and then moved to distance shooting after a few hours of hitting the same dummy. Teemo decided to stand to start with ten yards and shot all his darts befor moving back five more and continued to do this until he could land all darts each time. After nearly an hour did Teemo finally make it to thirty yards and found this to be as far as could possible shoot as thy would just bounce off and fall short.

"So I need to be within twenty yards if I really want them to stick since he has that strange armor. I will also be within range of him and his blood attacks,"  
said Teemo in between gasps as he had been at this for nearly four hours and was very tired, it was also getting dark quickly. Teemo looked up and decided it was time to go inside as he collected all the darts and the blowdart and headed inside to get ready for bed. Teemo quickly took a shower and was now standing in front of his mirror with the sound of his toilet flushing as he gazed upon his own reflection in the mirror.

He stared at his fur and could see past its coverage the only way a person see past his own skin. He could not see them but he knew they were all there, every single scar he had "earned" whether it was physical or mental. He ran his hand over his right shoulder and felt a cold spot that reminded him of a cold, stiff corpse.

"Ahhh Kindred, looks like you will have to wait a long time," said Teemo as he smiled knowing that he will most likely never die in combat now that he is no longer part of the military. Teemo quickly washed his hands and left the bathroom, walked down the hallway and opened his door and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Teemo woke up the next morning as he woke up as he heard the calls of birds outside and slowly rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After doing so Teemo quickly grabbed a couple of carrots that he had gotten from last night and headed outside while eating them raw. He turned around as he had forgotten the box of darts on his table and brought them out with him. Teemo rounded the final corner just as he finished the carrots and took a deep breathe and started to stretch as he reached for his toes as he tried to loosen the muscles in his legs. After nearly twenty minutes and many stretching routines done, Teemo quickly dropped onto his hands and toes and began to do push-ups very quickly. Teemo did one hundred before he stopped to take a minute break before getting on his back, crossing his arms across his chest and pulling his legs in. Teemo took a deep breath and began to bring himself up into his legs as he started to work out his mid-riff.

It was nearly noon by the time Teemo had finished with the push-ups, crunches, small sprints and other excersises and headed into his house to take a short break as he began to smell horribly along with his stomach making noises that would scare small children. Teemo started to head to the front of his house and was surprised to see that Rumble was knocking on his door.

"Rumble! What are you doin here?" Teemo walked over to Rumble as he also waved to him.

"I came to see how you were doin. Damn Teemo you smell and you look like you just ran a marathon." Rumble covered his nose and backed up quickly.

"I guess you can say that, I have been working out all morning and was about to take a shower and get some food," Said Teemo as he began to open his door.

"Hey perfect timing, Teemo lets head over to my house I got something to show you and besides at least this way we can get lunch together," suggested Rumble as Teemo began to walk into the house with Rumble still outside.

"No thank you," was all Teemo said as he stared at Teemo.

"Don't be like that, trust me, you are going to love what I've been building this past few months," said Rumble as he put his foot in the door way as Teemo attempted to close the door.

"And what have you been building for that asshole of a general?" Teemo's face was contorted as though he was snarling.

"It's not for him, it's for my son Lucky," said Rumble with a smirk.

"Oh?" Teemo paused. "Well let me take a shower still, I'll be out in a bit," finished Teemo as he let Rumble into the house as Teemo headed to his room to grab some clean clothes and a towel. About seventeen minutes has passed before Teemo came out of the bathroom wearing a green vest with no shirt under it along with pants that had a darker tinge than the vest along and a pair of brown boots. Teemo looked over to see that Rumble was actually wearing his working outfit with his gloves, boots, pants and shirt, all of which were stained with oils and grease.

"You ready?" Rumble got up and thumbed towards the door. Teemo nodded as he and Rumble headed outside and began to walk to the city after Teemo closed the door and locked it. Rumble spent a good portion of th walk asking Teemo how he planned on beating Vladimir in the game and Teemo gave him a few options with the item morellonomicon being an important one along with the summoner spell ignite as well. After entering the rich part of the town did Teemo notice the stares and pointing from them as they walked up to a large house with a very large front yard just like everyone elses.

Rumble's house was magnificent as always since Poppy was an ambassador for Bandle City and Demacia and made enough gold between the two cities to live in a palace. Rumble wanted to keep it simple and yet he chose this house for the two to live in which Teemo finds funny. The house was large and fancy but it was just like Teemo's own building when it comes to the way it is constructed. The only noticable differnce was the size, the yards and the wall surrounding it like all the other rich houses in this part of the city.

Teemo and Rumble passed the gate and walked up to the front door with Rumble leading the way. Rumble pulled out a key and unlocked his door and walked in with Teemo right behind him.

"Poppy, I'm home! And I brought a guest!" Rumble shouted as he closed the door behind them and heard a scream of excitment from behind him.

"Uncle Teemo!" Shouted Lucky as he came running up to Teemo and hugged him. Teemo quickly returned the hug and smiled as he too greeted him. "How you been doin kiddo?"

"Daddy says he is going to show us both his big pwojet!" Lucky tumbled over the last word as he threw out his hands like he caught a huge fish and was showing how big it was.

"Pwojet? Oh you mean pRojeCt," Teemo emphazizing the letters for him.

"Prrrojekt," Sounded Lucky as he tried to pronounce the word correctly.

"Close enough, oh hi Poppy, and how have you been doin?" Teemo smiled at Lucky before looking up to see Poppy wearing some simple clothing as she waved to him and returned the smile aswell.

"I've been doing great and to be honest I'm surprised Rumble managed to get you here in the first place," Poppy gave Teemo a big hug but was pulled away as Lucky was tugging on her shirt and put his hands up in the air. Poppy picked Lucky up and held him close to her as she asked Teemo if he was hungry.

"Yeah, I am thank you Poppy," replied Teemo as he followed her along with Rumble into the kitchen.

"Rumble go change I'll have lunch ready in a about twenty minutes and Teemo, can you watch Lucky while I cook?" Poppy put Lucky down and watched as he ran over to teemo and put his hands up toward him like he did with Poppy.

"Yeah no Problem," said Teemo as he picked up Lucky and watched Rumble leave the kitchen and head up the stairs to his room. Teemo left the kitchen and headed down the hallway and went into the living room where there was a couch, a few chairs and a small table in the center of the room. Teemo put Lucky down onto the couch and sat down next to him, but before he could do anything else Lucky asked him if he wanted to play hide and seek.

"Yeah sure thing so who's "it" first?" Lucky sat there thinking before he point at Teemo. "You're it now count to ten and no peeking!" Lucky ran off before Teemo could say anything and so he covered his eyes and began to count to ten. Teemo could hear Lucky running around frantically looking for a place to hide and right as he reach ten he heard him run into the hall way.

"Ten! Ready or not here I come!" Teemo got off the couch and began to look all around the living room, he knew he wasn't here but he didn't want to be a spoil sport and find him quickly. Teemo spent a good minute in the living room before he went out into the hallway and quickly spotted a foot poking out from under a table.

"I wonder where Lucky went? I can't seem to find him anywhere," said Teemo as he walked past the table knowing he was there. Teemo heard a slight giggle from the table and slowly turned around. "He can't be, can he? Maybe he is under... HERE!" Teemo looked under the table to see that it really was only just one of Lucky's shoes with a stick poking out from it.

"What?" Was all he could say before he felt arms wrap around him causing him to fall over. Teemo rolled over laughing just as much as Lucky and got up to look at him.

"That was smart of you kiddo," Said Teemo as he picked him up off the ground and gave him a hug.

"Was it weally?" Asked Lucky with a massive smile on his face. "Can we play again?"

"Sure you go hide again and I'll count to ten, right now! One, two," Started Teemo causing Lucky to cry out and run down the hall way just as Teemo closed his eyes. After a few more seconds of counting and hearing him run into the living room this time Teemo reached ten and was now heading into the living room and paying closer attention to his surroundings as he looked for Lucky. This time it was a far longer as he finally found him squeezed under the table in the center of the room which took Teemo nearly five whole minutes to find.

They played a few more rounds before they heard Poppy call out for everyone to get to the kitchen. Teemo stopped his "hunt" and headed to the kitchen and was surprised to see Lucky was already there and saw Rumble enter the kitchen right behind him wearing a simple white T-shirt and baggy pants while still wearing his boots but he was not wearing his gloves. Teemo also noticed that Poppy had made a stew of some kind and it smelled delicious. Teemo quickly took a spot at the table and thanked them all for getting him out of his house.

"No problem, although you could visit every now and then without me or Poppy dragging you here. Lucky loves it when you're here and always asks if you when you will visit," said Rumble as he took a bite from his stew and looked as though he had tasted something from the heavens. "Wow Poppy this is Great!"

"Thank you Rumble, now stop talking with your mouth full and Lucky stop playing with your food," said Poppy with a commanding voice causing both to stop what they were doing and eat their food quietly. Teemo smiled at how much power she commanded in this house and finally took a bite of his food and was blown away at how good it was. the first flavor he noticed was the lemon zest before being accompioned by the bold flavor of the beef that had a strange spice flavor he couldn't quite figure out. He took a second bite and was greeted with even more flavor as the carrots and potatoes compliment the dish as a whole but before he could finish the bite he was gifted with a well grilled peice of celery that did wonders to ease the bite.

"Poppy this really is amazing! I didn't know you could cook so well!" Teemo quickly finished his food before saying this and took a drink from his glass of milk.

"That's right you've never had my cooking since me and Rumble got married," said Poppy as she thought about it, trying to remember if he has been over for dinner or not. Everyone just talked and laughed as though there was not a care in the world as they all enjoyed the tasty stew that Poppy had made. After nearly a hour did the finally finish their food and talk as Poppy and Rumble began to take the dishes to the sink. Poppy began to do the dishes as Rumble found this to be a good time to unveil his greatest piece of work yet.

"Teemo, Lucky it's time I showed you my big project and I must say, I'm excited about this," said Rumble as he picked Lucky up and began to take him and Teemo to his work shop built into the side of the house. Rumble opened the door to his workshop and Teemo was stunned to see how messy it was in here. Tools were scattered all over the floor with huge puddles of oil and other fluids that stink, but what caught Teemo's attention was the extremely large white sheet covering the massive object in the middle of the room.

"What is that thing?" Teemo walked up to it and was about to pull the sheet down when rumble grabbed his hand.

"Hold on to Lucky real quick, I need to get everything ready and stand over there." Rumble pointed to the far side of the work shop as he quickly grabbed a strange helmet off of a nearby table and got under the white sheet. Teemo could see the bulge that was Rumble as he climbed what ever was under it and was confused as to what he was doing. Suddenly, without warning a loud noise could be heard that grew louder and louder, it had whining like sound and Teemo could hear metal moving gears turning as what ever was under that sheet bagen to stir.

The sheet was suddenly torn in half as a massive drill tore through it, as it was spinning very quickly. For what seemed like an eternity did the sheet fall revealing a very large machine just like Rumble's but much, MUCH more slick and cleaner as it had a nice shine on its paint. The legs of the machine looked well constructed, the likes Teemo has never seen before and on the left hand was a large barrel that glowed deep within it as the under belly of the thing had what appears to be two rocket powered spears. Teemo was stunned as he saw Rumble stand on the edge of it smiling with a long red cape flowing somehow dispite there being no wind and with a helmet on him that covered his mohawk and face as he had orange glasses covering it. Teemo could barely see what was inside the driver's seat but he could most certainly see lights flickering onto the chair. Teemo could only stare as he and Lucky had their mouths open at the display of such a sight.

"Well what do you think of my newest creation?" Rumble crossed his arms as he said this and gave a massive toothy grin as a little bit of the lights flickered off of his glasses.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has now spent the first day and half of the second day relearning the blow dart effectively._

 _Teemo was invited over for lunch by his best friend Rumble and agreed. Teemo spent some time playing hide and seek with Lucky while_

 _rumble changed and Poppy made lunch. After lunch Rumble finally showed off his newest "toy" as he showed off a little at the same time._

 _Please have a great weekend!_


	25. Chapter 25

"What do I think? I think this is absolutely amazing! What do you mean this is for Lucky in the first place?" Teemo was having trouble holding Lucky as he was squirming in his arms as he clapped and had the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"Hold on let me turn this off and I'll meet you guys in the living room," said Rumble as he sat back down in the machine and was looking at the lights that flickered on his face. Teemo could only stare as he saw how the lights, the helmet, the attitude that Rumble carried made him look like some fictional hero. One that is rightous, honest, and brave, things Teemo used to value above all else. Teemo snapped out of it when Lucky managed to break free and run out of the workshop screaming with joy, Teemo quickly followed him as he peeked one last quick look to Rumble as he took his helmet off.

Teemo sat in the living room playing a quick game of peek-a-boo with Lucky as Poppy sat across the room smiling at the two. "Teemo what will you do after this match? Will you be able to find peace? Find love? Have a family of your own?" Poppy thought as she couldn't help but think that he would make a great dad one day.

Ten minutes had passed when Rumble entered the room no longer wearing the mask or cape and took his spot next to Poppy giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering something to her making her giggle. Teemo picked up Lucky and sat him nest to himself as Rumble began to speak.

"Like I said Teemo I've been working on this for a few years now, to be honest I started the day I found out Poppy was pregnant. My whole world was turned upside down, we were no longer a couple, we had become a family. That day I found out that there is so much more to me than I ever knew and all I wanted to do was protect my family as best as I could do. And the best way to do that was build a machine that would protect Lucky when he grows up, one that I can feel safe in the fact that he will be protected in it even if I'm not there." Rumble paused as he looked to Lucky as gave him a big smile as he walked around the table and reached up to Poppy.

Poppy picked him up and placed him on her lap and hugged him from behind as she continued to listen to Rumble's story. "Once I finish this suit it will be the most advanced thing on this planet. Nothing can campare to it, not even Viktor's creations, not Blitzcrank, not even Heimerdinger's inventions will be a match for it. I made this because the love for my family is far more important than fame or money, which is why I will never give the plans for it to Kitsu or the military. It was made to protect, not to fight and kill. The helmet and the cape you saw are made from the most resilient materials that were light enough to not be a burden on the pilot." Rumble was leaning forward by now as he had his hands wrapped around each other as he stared at the table between them.

"I don't care what people say about me anymore, I don't fight recklessly when provoked and thats because I have others to think about," said Rumble as he looked to his left as he gave a slight smile at the sight of Poppy and Lucky looking at him with big smiles of their own.

After a long pause did Teemo realize he had a chance to ask his question. "Why tell me all this?"

"Because I'm retiring as well, along with Poppy. We want a chance to live a normal life, Poppy will go on one last expedition next spring to find the hero and then she will put the hammer away in a safe place that only the "hero" could reach and live here in Bandle City with Lucky and me," said Rumble as he stood up with a look of determination.

"What do you mean you're retiring? Is this because of me?" Teemo was stunned at the declaration made by Rumble.

"This isn't because of you Teemo. It has been five years since the league was established, Its time for us veterans to step down and let the next line of champions to take our place. I mean we can't add any more champions till some of us step down and with three of us leaving in the span of one year three new young heroes can take the spot light and lead Bandle City to a new era of peace. Face it Teemo, we can't hold this together anymore, we are getting too old for this." This time it was Poppy who spoke up as she calmly told Teemo all this.

"Its because of him is it not?" Teemo looked to Lucky as he realize it really was not because of him.

"Yes we don't want him to grow up with us not around all the time. When Katarina kidnapped him we came to the desicion to remove him from all this." Poppy waved her hand in the air as she gestured to to her "world" as she once again stared Teemo down assuring he was not the problem.

"I will take that machine into a few matches to make sure it will do its job and keep the pilot safe and once thats done I will be retiring." Rumble pointed to the workshop with a jerking motion of his thumb as he looked at Teemo. Teemo couldn't believe what he had heard from them. They were going to retire from the league so they can be a family. Teemo felt a terrible tug in his chest as he thought the word family. He had no family anymore his parents died when he was young and he lost his only brother to Vladimir because he couldn't feel the emotion to care enough to even help him at the time he needed him most.

Teemo zoned out for nearly a few minutes and couln't hear anything despite both Poppy and Rumble trying to get his attention. He only snapped back into reality when Lucky grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Uncle Teemo? Are you weetiwing as well? Will that mean you can come over and play all the time?" Lucky had a big smile on his face as he was excited at the thought of playing with him all the time.

"Yeah I will be RetiRing here in less than a week. Hey kiddo keep working on those R's," said Teemo as he once again enlongated the letters for Lucky so he could get better at speaking. Teemo was then greeted with Lucky jumping up and down extremely happy as he said yes over and over untill Poppy finally caught him in mid-jump.

"Lucky its about time for your nap," said Poppy as she carried him out of the room and up the stairs.

"But I don't want to, I want to play with Teemo some more." No sooner had he said that he gave a mighty yawn and his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I feel like you are doing the right thing for your family, Rumble." Teemo didn't look at him when he said this as he was watching Poppy carry the tuckered out kid with care.

"Same here Teemo, well I got work the wiring was slightly faulty on that machine and I need to fix it," said Rumble as he got up along with Teemo and left the room to enter the main hallway.

"Thank you or inviting me for lunch Rumble, I had a good time and I support your decision to retire one hundred percent," said Teemo as he began to head for the front door.

"Before you go Teemo, I would like you to go say sorry to Tristana," Rumble said sternly as he put his hand on Teemo's shoulder and held him there for a moment.

"I think you are right, I should not of smacked her hand away like that." Teemo didn't look at Rumble and opened the door and left the house.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Poppy asked as she came down the stairs and stopped just behind him.

"I hope so, she did not take it to well," said Rumble as he turned around and went to the living room followed by Poppy. Poppy walked over to a cabinet and grabbed two clear glasses and a bottle and poured the drink into both glasses.

"You still care for her?" Poppy gave him a slightly sad look and her tone was that of slight pain.

"Yes, but as a friend, she was just a crush but I love no one as much as you my sweet flower," said Rumble as he walked over and taking both glasses from her and putting them on the table. He brushed his hand slightly against her cheek before continuing.

"Poppy I would never leave you, I love you and Lucky more than anything in the world." Rumble assured her as she looked back to him and was greeted with a deep kiss from him, the kind that caused her to melt into his arms and was led to the couch.

"Do you promise to never leave us?" Poppy broke the kiss and looked him in the eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I promise I will stay with you till the end and should I ever break that promise I hope I die for my lie to you and out family." Rumble gave her a her a warm smile after saying this and she accepted it by pulling him into another kiss.

Teemo walked down the street as he headed towards Tristana's house to apologize to her for the pain he caused her when he slapped her hand. He was imagining the pain she must be feeling, the feeling of being hurt by the one you cared about, one whom you never expected it to come from. With these thoughts he knew he had wronged her a few days ago and was set on saying sorry to her. He thought of all the ways he could say sorry for nearly a hour before he was suddenly knocking on her door and every plan he had was thrown out the door.

Teemo suddenly felt that tug in his chest once again as the sound of each knock he made on the door made it stronger and more painful. Her house was similar to his own, the only difference was that it had one extra room and was within the city with neighbors and friends. Teemo watched as the door slowly opened up to reavel Tristana standing there. Teemo felt instant pain as he saw her eyes were red and puffy, her fur was not well groomed at all and look as though it had been left to run wild. He saw that her hand had a cast on it and thought, "Had her actually broke her hand when he slapped it away?"

"Tristana are you ok?" Teemo quickly put his foot in the door before she could slam it shut causing him to bite his lip as he held back his grunt of pain.

"What do you want?" Tristana attempted to slam the door on his foot again but Teemo held the door open this time as she snarled out the words.

"I came to say sorry for how I treated back at city hall, I should have NEVER slap you in any way, shape or form. I have no excuse for my actions and want to make sure you are alright..." But was cut off by Tristana as she held up a finger to shut him up.

"Teemo you have no idea the pain I've been through this past week! I damn near had a heart attack when I saw you on that hospital bed when Rumble brought you back from the cave! The suffering I went through trying to get you to Ionia to find Soraka before to keep you from dieing! These burn marks I will have till the day I die because I gave up my own life force to help Soraka to heal you!" Tristana had tears rolling down her face as she pulled up are sleeve to show the burn mark and the collar of her shirt to show the burn there as she screamed at Teemo with all should could manage.

"Trist..." But Teemo was once again cut off as Tristana slapped him across the face with her good hand and continued to yell at him

"Don't Trist me! I had thought that you would be grateful for what we have done to save you! You say that you are but your actions say otherwise!" Tristana held up her hand as she screamed out her words to show the cast he had forced onto her. "You hurt and endanger everyone around you because you don't care! All you care for is this city but not the ones who also want to keep it safe! Do you even love anyone? Do you even care for friends at all? Do you even love me? I love you Teemo!" Tristana shouted the last words and slapped Teemo across the face once again when she realized that she finally confessed her love for him, to him.

Tristana was about to slap him again when she saw that he was now crying as large tears rolled down his face as he slowly slumped to the ground as he began to sniffle heavly.

"I do care Tristana, I do love people but its like you said! I get those I love killed, you want to know why I became like this recently? I got my only brother killed when we infiltrated Noxus last year! I relive all my sins every night when I sleep! All the people I've killed, all the families I've ruined with a dart or knife! I've killed innocent lives to keep them quiet as they just had to see me run by! I've killed so many lives but I see all of their faces including the children that had to be silenced! I've done things I'm not proud of! I loved so many and one by one they have all died either in front of me or in my arms! I don't want you to be another victim because of my other side's inability to feel the emotions needed to save instead of kill! I... I... love..." Teemo couldn't finished as he could no longer speak coherently as he cried at the feet of Tristana.

Tristana couldn't believe what she heard. "He does love me but he is can't even speak properly to admit it and say it outright." Tristana thought as she fell to her knees also and hugged Teemo as she cried into his shoulder as he also did the same thing. They stayed like that for a while crying and letting all the emotions they have held inside out all at once.

Tristana started to get up and held Teemo's hand as she did so bringing him up aswell. "Please Teemo stop crying and come inside with me." Tristana gave him a slight shake and looked him in the eyes as he looked into hers. They stared at each other for nearly a minute before Teemo leaned forward ever so slowly, inch by inch until finally his lips made contact with Tristana's.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _I know a some of you have been wanting some romance in this story and this chapter and two more (I won't tell you when ;) so you will need to be patient)_

 _was and going to be all about romance between the characters of my story. I imply scenes but will not write them out so I'm sorry about that._

 _back to the story at hand Teemo had just found out that Poppy and Rumble want to retire after Rumble tells him why he had built the giant suit._

 _Teemo heads over to Tristana's house to apologize for hurting her at city hall and after some emotional yelling did they finally confess their love for each other_

 _causing Teemo to finally kiss Tristana! (squeals loudly!) I had been waiting to write this scene for months!_

 _And as always please have a great weekend!_

 _(edit)_

 _The glitch has been resolved and if you have enjoyed this story or hated it feel free to leave a review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Teemo slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. After a few minutes of confusion did he finally realize he was not in his own house as the sun was shining in from a window. He sat up to look around with squinted eyes as the room was still slightly dark. Teemo could feel a massive headache as he was forced to put his hands on his head as he tried to make it go away some how. He was about to get out of the bed when the bed moved on its own causing Teemo to look to his side suddenly, lying next to him was Tristana. Teemo could see that she was still asleep as her eyes were closed and the soft sound of snoring coming from her. Little by little did it all come back to him until he remembered it all. He couldn't believe that they had slept together but he didn't regret it one bit, he loved her and she loved him. He smiled at her and was happy that he was leaving the League and the military, he could live as close to a normal life as he could, with her, with Tristana.

Teemo lied back down and could only smile at the sleeping face of Tristana as he slowly closed his eyes to go back to sleep. For once he wasn't afraid to sleep as he knew he wasn't alone this time. He had just closed his eyes when he felt Tristana place her arm onto him pulling him closer causing him to open his eyes and come face to face with her beautiful smile and eyes. He could only smile back at her and think, "I could get used to this life."

"Good morning Teemo, how did you sleep?" Tristana held onto her smile the whole time she spoke as she scooted over to be close enough to hug him. Teemo returned the hug and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I haven't slept like that for a long time, its been a while since I've had some nice dreams," said Teemo as he rolled onto his back as she snuggled against his chest.

"Last night was no dream Teemo," said Tristana with a look on her face that bordered smug and content. Making Teemo give her an accomplished look as he haven't done anything like this in years.

"So do you want to stay in bed a little longer and just enjoy each other's company or do we need to get out of bed?" Teemo stumbled around his own question and was met with a finger to his lips after he finished.

"Shush, don't ruin the moment Teemo." Tristana quickly pulled back her finger with a gasp as she felt a sharp pain run down her hand. Teemo saw it and gently grabbed her hand that was still in its cast and gently kissed it without breaking eye contact with Tristana.

"Last night is still a little foggy from the drinks we had, did... did you tell me if I broke your hand or not?" Teemo carefully placed her hand onto his chest as he asked her with absolute concern.

"No you didn't break it but you did sprain it severely, enough that I had to go get it put in a small hand cast," said Tristana as she closed her eyes and placed her head onto his chest so she could listen to melodic rhythm of his heartbeat going fuh-thump, fuh-thump and feel his warm chest tuft caress her cheek. Teemo was quiet for a moment and was about to speak up when he heard that soft snoring again and smiled as he too was still pretty tired. He closed his eyes and placed his arm over her in a protective way as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Teemo woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sniffed in the sweet aroma as he opened his eyes to a very brighten up room, due to the sun shinning in fully.  
He looked about and found that he was alone in the bed and that the room was also empty. He gradually was able to get himself out of the bed and put his pants back on and left the room to follow the fragrance that lingered in the air. It didn't take long to find the source as there wasn't many rooms in the house and turned into the kitchen. Standing over an oven was Tristana wearing a tank top and shorts cooking eggs.

"What time is it?" Teemo walked up behind Tristana and wrapped his arms around her to hug her.

"A little past eleven-o-clock in the morning." Replied Tristana as she tilted her head so that their cheeks were touching. "You hungry? I'm making breakfast right now," said Tristana after she sighed contently and was greeted by a swift kiss on her cheek.

"How about I finish the food and you sit down?" Teemo paused for a moment and stared at her right hand which was still in its cast. "I'm sorry Tristana for hurting you and pushing you away for so long, I was just so scared to let someone get close t..." But he was quickly cut off as Tristana took a piece of bacon and put it his mouth and broke free from his hug.

"Why thank you Teemo for offering to cook and you already apologized to me last night when we had our talk." Tristana walked over to the table and took a seat and smiled at Teemo as he still had a bit of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

Teemo grabbed hold of the cooked strip and took a bite out of it and placed it on the counter as he took over for Tristana and began to finish cooking. After a while did Tristana and Teemo sit across from each other eating while smiling at each other and had the occasional laugh at just staring into each other eyes. After a few minutes did it become awkward for the both of them so Teemo decided to break the silence, "So Tristana how about we head to that restaurant tonight? I did promise that we would go when we made it back here."

"Oh yeah you did! That would be lovely Teemo. But I don't want you to fall behind on your training for the upcoming match. I can't possibly..." And she was cut off by Teemo as he held his hand up and smiled at her.

"I still have a few more days to get used to the blow dart, today is our day and I want to enjoy it before I go back to training," said Teemo as he stared into her eyes and was so fixated on them that he didn't even hear her response.

"Teemo, Teemo, TEEMO!" Tristana had scream his name to get his attention as he jumped up at the loud sound.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking," said Teemo as he shuffled about in his chair as he attempted to avoid the icy glare of her eyes.

"About what, the match?" Tristana harshly said as she took a bite out of her food.

"No, you," said Teemo as he got up and walked over to her and held his hand out to her. Tristana looked at his hand with surprise before she grabbed it and was pulled up out of the chair. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth as Teemo began to lead her to the living room. She felt her pulse race as he stopped and bowed to her and then grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her hip and began to dance slowly back and forth with her.

"Teemo I never knew you could dance?" Tristana was astonished at well he was maintaining his composure as she could see him concentrating deeply with each foot placement.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," said Teemo with a sly smirk on his face but continued speaking before Tristana could respond. "So what time would you like to for me to pick you up at for our date?"

Tristana couldn't help but give him a devilish smile as she thought about it. "Hmmm perhaps seven would be nice. Just don't be late or this whole thing might not work out." Tristana pointed to him and herself as she said the final words.

"Trist I want this to work, you have brought happiness back into my life. I will be here at seven and I will not be late." Teemo smiled back at her as he finished his little dance with her.

"I'm still hungry," Said Tristana after a moments pause as they stared into each other eyes causing Teemo to frown. Teemo and Tristana went back to finishing their breakfast before Teemo told Tristana that he would be back for the date and that he wouldn't miss it for the world. Teemo looked back one last time and could see Tristana looking out her window as he headed down the street to get home and prepare for their date. They had agreed that it would be best to wear some very nice clothes that night.

Hours have passed by with Teemo spending the day grooming his fur making sure it wasn't ragged or matted in spots and trimming down the thick patches. He sifted through his closet to find his nicest outfit. It took nearly a hour by itself to find all the pieces he was looking for before he set them out on his bed making sure they weren't wrinkled horrible. Once he was sure they were good enough for the date he quickly hopped into the shower and cleaned himself thoroughly. Once he had dried himself off he began to put his outfit on. He started with the sleek khaki colored pants followed by his collared shirt with cuffs at the ends of the sleeves. The shirt itself was baby blue with dark blue lines running through it to make very small boxes over the entire shirt. After he had buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in he pulled his vest on which was midnight blue and brought out the colors of his outfit very well. His shoes were black with a smooth white top and was finished up with real leather laces.

He took one last look in the mirror before he was satisfied with his appearance before quickly brushing his teeth and combing the fur on top of his head one last time. He made sure to stop by the local flower shop and pick up a bouquet of roses as he headed to Tristana's house. With every step he could feel and hear his heart pound harder and faster in his chest as he drew closer and closer. Before he knew it he was once again standing at her doorstep and with a quick look at his watch he could see that it was 6:53, he made it in time. Teemo had a horse drawn carriage scheduled to show up at 7:00 pm to take them to dinner and could actually see it heading down the street. With a quick succession of taps on the door he waited for a few seconds before he heard a voice call out from inside.

"Teemo is that you?" Called Tristana from the other side of the door.

"Yes it's me Tristana." Teemo called back to her and was met with silence for about a minute before the door opened up. Teemo was completely stunned by the figure standing in front of him.

Tristana was her hair brushed and was not all over the place. She had a very bright shade of red of lipstick on that matched her dress. Her dress was a one piece deal but it was so much more. It was a beautiful scarlet color and seem to dazzle in the light despite no gems or stones embedded in it. It had a single strap go over her right shoulder leaving her left shoulder bare. The "neck" of the dress crossed her chest that was just below the collarbone showing off her neck and uppermost part of her chest without revealing too much. The dress's skirt portion was split down her left side showing off her leg leaving the whole dress looking as though it was crooked yet belonged on her as it complimented her figure very well. Teemo noticed that she was wearing a gold necklace with a large, exquisite sapphire sitting in the center of it. Teemo just couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how he was lucky enough to be apart of her life.

"Trist... you're gorgeous, I mean that dress and the necklace!" Teemo stammered out his words as he held out the flowers for her. Tristana smiled as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"These smell wonderful Teemo, thank you very much. By the way you look handsome," said Tristana as she looked him up and down with a look in her eye. She looked past him to see the carriage pull up and looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Well lets be on our way," said Teemo as he held out his arm for Tristana to hook her own arm around, which she did. They spent the majority of the time on the ride to the restaurant complimenting each other's outfits. Nearly twenty minutes have passed by when they finally arrived with Teemo helping Tristana down the steps.  
Once she reached the ground Teemo pulled a gold coin and handed it to the driver and thanked him for the ride.

Teemo led Tristana to the front of the fancy restaurant and stopped at the waiter who greeted them. "Hello, ahh Teemo we've been waiting for you and Tristana as well. Please follow me," said the waiter as he led them inside and to a table for two in the center of the restaurant. Teemo pulled Tristana's chair out for her and pushed her in before he took his seat across from her. Before either of them could say anything a different waiter came up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Lukas and I will be your waiter for the night. What would you like to drink?" Lukas had a very friendly smile on his face as he talked to them.

"We would like your finest wine please." Tristana said quickly making Teemo raise his eyebrow with interest.

"Ah yes excellent choice and I will return with your bottle momentarily," said Lukas as he wrote down the drink on his note pad and left.

"Wine?" Was all Teemo asked as he looked at her quizzically.

"Yes to help us relax a bit and enjoy the night. I mean it is a date after all, lets enjoy it." Tristana had her head in her hands along with Teemo as they gazed dreamily into each other's eyes. After a few seconds Teemo was the first to break eye contact as he picked up his menu and began to look through it. Tristana quickly picked hers up and also started to look through it. It took a couple of minutes before the waiter returned with their wine and asked if they were ready to order. Teemo ordered the steak with asparagus and sautéed mushrooms on top of the steak with mash potatoes with garlic bits mixed in. Tristana ordered the lobster with steamed vegetables and onion and celery soup with a hint of lemon juice topping every thing.

The night went by amazingly as they talked about old league matches, friends, family, jokes and the occasional bits of gossip. "Teemo have you heard what they say about Ziggs?" Tristana asked with a over the top whisper as the wine bottle they have been sharing all night was empty.

"What about *hic* Ziggs?" Teemo stumbled on the words as he was interested in what she had to say.

"I heard from a friend who heard from *hic* another *hic* friend that he is..." She paused to look around real quick to make sure no one was within ear shot. "I heard he is gay," said Tristana as she whispered to him and giggling quickly afterwards.

"No way?!" Teemo was shocked to hear such rumors about Ziggs existed.

"Yeah *hic* I was surprised to hear about *hic* it as well. Well I had such a wonderful night Teemo, lets head home." Tristana suddenly stood up and began to stumble towards the exit. Teemo quickly pulled out a handful of gold coins and placed them on the table, he knew he over payed by a very large margin but he didn't care. He followed Tristana out of the restaurant and began to lead her back to her house as he made sure she wasn't going to fall flat on her face. It was a long walk that took nearly fourty minutes to make it to Tristana's house. By the time they had made it the cool night air had sobered them both up a little bit giving them both a chance to think clearly.

"Tonight was wonderful Teemo. I had a great time! Though I wish this night won't end so quickly." Tristana held the door open as she spoke the last words and was standing slightly out of the way creating a path for Teemo.

"I don't want this to end either Tristana, I would like to spend some more time with you," said Teemo as he walked into her house while reaching into his back pocket trying to find what he had bought earlier that day. No sooner had the door closed was Tristana kissing Teemo on the lips and caressing his body. Teemo returned the attack viciously as he continued to search his pockets as he traced his fingers through her hair. After nearly a minute of kissing did he finally break the kiss as he finally found it, he pulled it from his pocket and held it up between the two.

"Hmmm Teemo is that what I think it is?" Tristana asked with a growl as she began to unbutton his vest.

"Yes, Tristana, yes it is," said Teemo as he slowly pulled the strap off of her shoulder.

"Someone had the whole night planned out," said Tristana before kissing him again cutting of what he was going to say.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has woken up in Tristana's house apparently having sex with her last night._

 _He doesn't mind and neither does Tristana as they now both want to be with each other as they plan to have a date THAT night._

 _I wanted to do more with the date itself but my goodness it was tough for me to do this, romantic dates are just not my thing unfortunately_

 _every time I tried to write the entire date it became super awkward or bland which was a no go._

 _And as always please have a great weekend and I will see you in a few weeks!_


	27. Chapter 27

Teemo woke up once again inside Tristana's house feeling content, happy, and relieved at the thought of leaving behind his life of killing and watching people die once and for all and to be with the love of his life, Tristana. He rolled over to see that she was also still asleep and noticed that it was still fairly dark outside as it was from what he could tell very early in the morning. Teemo watched as Tristana shifted slightly as she was on her side facing him with eyes closed. He never felt this way before and did not want to lose this feeling of... peace.

Teemo held on tight, focusing all his might onto that feeling as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He slowly began to drift off thinking about what life could be like with her. Growing old watching the world from a distance with kids playing in the front yard and forests. Making friends with all the neighborhood kids. "Yeah, that would be nice," thought Teemo as he felt the sweet embrace of sleep finally take him away.

Teemo was awakened by the movement of the bed and opened his eyes to see Tristana getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom with some fresh clothes she swiped from her drawers. Teemo could only watch as she opened the door and closed it behind her. He looked over his shoulder to see that the sun was up and shining light through the window brightening up the room. As he got out of bed he tossed his pants on as he looked out the window. The sun was just hovering over the tree line and giving him the feeling of serenity as the world began to wake up as well. Birds were chirping something he has always drowned out as background noise but now he listened to them and the music they brought with them.

He stood there for who knows how long until finally he felt arms wrap around his stomach and looked over his shoulder to see Tristana behind him with a smile on her face. She was slightly damp, "I didn't even notice she took a shower." Teemo thought as he turned around in her arms and leaned in to kiss her. Tristana also leaned in as she spoke up before they connected. "Hey handsome," said Tristana right before their lips connected. Teemo returned her kiss as his hands roamed all over back gently.

As they broke apart Teemo looked at her and smiled. "Hey Tristana, would you like some breakfast before I go train for my match?" Asked Teemo as he rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek caringly as she pressed into it.

"That sounds wonderful Teemo, you're a pretty good cook surprisingly." Tristana unwrapped herself from him as she went back into the bathroom to change. Teemo left the room and headed to the kitchen and began to crack eggs, prep the bacon, and chopped up some potatoes as the stove began to heat up. It did not take long for the smell of spiced bacon and sqaured hashbrowns began to fill the air with a succulent aroma, so much so that Tristana could practically taste the smell as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Mmmm Teemo that smells wondeful! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Tristana had her elbows on the table with her head in her hands as she stared dreamly at his features.

"Well when you're on your own for long periods of time you tend to find out how to make bland MRE's taste better with the herbs you find in the wild." Teemo looked back and gave her a quick wink before going pouring the cracked and whisked eggs into a skillet. He added salt and pepper to every thing as he flipped them and poked at them to see if they were done.

"That would make sense." Tristana tilted her head to the right at an upward angle as her eyes looked to her uppermost left portion of her vision as she thought about it. It took only a couple more minutes before Teemo brought two plates with eggs, bacon, toast with butter, and hashbrowns to the table and placed them down. Tristana looked at it all and took a deep whiff of it all as she grabbed her fork and dug in.

Teemo didn't hesitate either as he began to chow down as he was hungry from long night he had. He finished his first bite before he realized he had forgotten something very important. He jumped out of the chair, ran over to grab some cups as he also opened up her fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He poured them quickly while Tristana watched with some confusion at all of it before smiling at his little "blunder".

Teemo returned to the table and held out her drink for her and gave her a smile that she couldn't help but blush and smile back at. She reached out with her hand and quickly took a drink as it sounded amazing at the moment. After she had finish nearly a third of it in one go she put the glass down to see that Teemo was also drinking his.

"Thank you for the drink Teemo." Tristana watched as he turned his head slightly to look at her while he continued to drink his orange juice. Tristana could see him give a slight smile as the side of his lip that she could see lifted up slightly. Teemo eventually put his glass dwn with nearly half of his gone and quickly took a bit from his eggs. Teemo and Tristana were having a great time talking and eating breakfast together but before they knew it, it was time for Teemo to go so he could go and train for his match.

"Tristana these past couple nights with you have been wonderful and once this match is done and over with I wish to spend some more time with you," said Teemo as he stood on her front porch giving her one last kiss.

"I will be waiting for this to be over as well, I guess I'll leave you to it for the next few days. Can't have too many distractions." Tristana gave her hips a little shake as to tease Teemo in which he did blush and gave a little chuckle.

"Please have a wonderful day." Teemo turned around and began to walk home. Tristana watched as Teemo reluctantly walked away as he was forced to go and be alone for the next few days so he could train to his fullest extent. She will wait she thought she will wait for him.

The sun was rising on the next day as Teemo was out in the forest already looking for some deer he was hunting. He had been following them since the night before and this little "session" was primarly on how long could he stay hidden before he would get spotted by any wildlife. He had gone nearly a full twelve hours in his camouflaged form and was incredibly exhausted by now as it took alot of energy to constantly change the color of his fur to his surroundings. As the sunlight began to poke through the tree line Teemo had decided that it was time to head home.

Teemo was no longer hiding as he walked with heavy feet back the way he came, he knew it would still take nearly a couple of hours to get home but that didn't matter to him. He had nearly been walking for thirty minutes when he saw something move behind a tree just up ahead. He slowly pulled out a dart and placed it into his blow dart as he slowly began to mix into the background. Seconds later he was ready to find out who had been following him this entire time and HOW they managed it. He slowly went around the long way instead of taking the two shorter ways and after nearly five minutes he could see someone was poking out from behind a tree. Teemo slowly lifted his blow dart to his lips as he moved a little further to get a better view. Teemo could see a good portion of them and was instantly annoyed as he lowered his weapon and shouted.

"LULU WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" Teemo demanded as he came out from his hiding spot behind her. Lulu jumped up and quickly turned herself into a squirrel and ran up the tree she was now backed up against.

"Don't scare me like that! And I thought you were trying to play as you did your little hide away thing right as I was about to say hi last night." Lulu said from high up in the tree.

"Wait you have been following me this whole time? And you thought I was playing? Wait how are you not as tired as I am?" Teemo drilled Lulu with questions as she slowly came badk down the tree still in her squirrel form.

"Yes I have and I sorry for doing that and that's what I thought since you were following my friends the entire time and my energy come from the forest itself,"  
said Lulu as she grew back into her natural form with her long hair, strange clothing and her staff.

"Teemo what's that on your shoulder?" Lulu asked suddenly as her eyes squinted as she looked at his shoulder.

"What?" Teemo simply asked as he looked at both of his shoulders and saw nothing that would stand out except...

"Teemo you've been marked! What happened? When did this happen?" Lulu started to drill Teemo now with questions as she ran up and began to poke and prod his mark from kindred.

With a heavy sigh Teemo spoke up. "Come with me, I'll tell you on the way to my house." And began to walk down the path he had been on all night with Lulu right behind him. For nearly the entire hour and a half Teemo told Lulu the entire story from when he left Bandle City to when he woke up in Ionia leaving out the boat and other sensitive details. Every now and then Lulu was gasp or ask a question in which Teemo kindly answered. When it was over Teemo was standing outside his house with Lulu looking very upset about what she had heard.

"Teemo please be careful Kindred always get what they want no matter what and even if you seem to have a choice you never do." Lulu said as she slowly looked down at the ground. Teemo stared at her as she didn't say anything more and noticed her looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Wait you know something don't you?" Teemo sternly said as he stared her down.

"Veigar isn't lying." Was all she said before she quickly cast a spell on herself and ran off incredibly fast back into the forest leaving Teemo all alone. He stood there for a moment before was hit with a deep longing for sleep and went inside of his house. Teemo knew that she and Veigar were friends of some kind but nothing solid, and the fact she knew that Veigar wasn't lying about his taunt back at the cave had him very, very worried. The rest of the day Teemo was couldn't get what Lulu had said out of his head but pressed on in his work outs. Before he knew it, the day had finally arrived. He was so focused on his schedule for training he almost forgot until a knocking at his door as he was about to leave to go for his jog that day.

He opened the door and was greeted by Magnus Vizharen and a representative of the Institute who had a very complex name that Teemo couldn't even attempt to pronounce. "Teemo today is the day of the match we leave for the Institute in a few minutes, grab what you need we will be outside." Magnus said calmly but with a hint of seriousness.

Teemo nodded as he went back inside and dropped all of his things and went to grab what he would really need. His weapons and helmet he had not worn for a long time. He placed it on his head and felt his ears slide through the holes for them. He gave a quick once over of all his gear and decided that he had what he needed. He stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I'm ready, let's go," said Teemo with a stone cold face, he was no longer the kind Teemo, what stood next to the summoners was the infamous assassin. With a flash of blue light Teemo was standing in the main hall of the Institute of War and could see some of the other champions here already. Malphite was patroling the halls along with Kayle as they had agreed to be the some of the security that would keep fights from breaking out amongst the champions. Magnus began to walk forward along with the other summoner with them forcing Teemo to follow them aswell. They lead him to his room and told him to stand on his summoning circle and wait for the match to begin.

Teemo nodded as he did what they asked and went over to the rune covered rock in the corner of his room. As soon as he stood on it he was instantly stilled by the magic of runes but was completely relaxed in muscles and mind as though he was asleep. After a few minutes thoughts slowly began to drift into his mind along with simple questions.

"Teemo, can you hear me? Do you feel alright?" Asked the voice inside his head.

"Yes I can hear you and yes I'm alright. Magnus, I want the summoner spells ignite and exhaust," said Teemo immediatly followed by more requests. "I also want to penetrate his magic resistances and increase mine while allowing me to attack faster and have more of a kick."

"Ah yes I see what you have in mind." Replied Magnus, followed by the sensation of cold water running down his body. Teemo could feel them imbuing his body with strength and before he could ask anything else Teemo heard a new voice in his mind.

"Champions and summoners the match will began in one minute," said the familiar female voice.

Teemo grew more and more restless as she began to count down from sixty seconds with each second adding a sinking feeling in Teemo's stomach. Finally she began to count down from ten and Teemo had one thing on his mind. "This one's for Johnny."

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Sorry for being late again with my writings and I hope I can get my work schedule back in order so you guys don't suffer from this any more._

 _As I said before I will be on hold for probably a week or two until I know for a fact I can write without any interruptions from work._

 _With that out of the way I would like to say its been a blast writing this story and I am so excited every time I get the chance to write this._

 _And I could never have made it this far without you guys, the readers taking the time out of your day to read my story._

 _It just means so much to me, if you have enjoyed or hated this story don't be afraid to leave a review as I read them all and take it very serious_

 _when you tell me how you feel about the story. Please have a great weekend!_


	28. Chapter 28

With a bright aray of colors and whooshing of the wind in the room Teemo felt himself lift off of the platform he was on and with a loud "fwoosh" Teemo was suddenly feeling the cold wind bite at his fur with the sound of the wind howling as loud as it could.

"Ahghh a yordle?!" Said the local shopkeeper next to Teemo. Teemo ignored the ghost and quickly bought the Guardian's Orb along with boots and the refillable potion. Teemo looked down at his little bamboo stick for a moment before running down the icy bridge he was now on. Teemo sprinted hard for a few seconds so he could hopefully get to the center of the bridge before Vladimir does.

Teemo had just passed the second tier tower when the booming female voice once again welcomed them. "Welcome to the Howling Abyss. Champions you may return to base and heal and or buy. The first one to kill one hundred minions or to get first blood wins this match."

Teemo has only heard her do more than the usual greetings and that was back when Ionia demanded a rematch with Noxus to win back their independence. Teemo ran past the first tier tower and quickly made his way over to the bush and began to blend in to the foliage within seconds. Teemo began to paitently wait to see if Vladimir would carelessly walk into his bush so he could cath him by surprise.

"Minions spawning in thirty seconds!" Teemo heard the female's voice ring out over the sound of the wind causing him to slightly turn his head upwards as though he would for some reason see someone watching from high above him. Teemo saw nothing as usual but was alerted by Vladimir suddenly running into the bush pulling blood from his own body and swirling it around his head before rising off of the ground slightly. Teemo had no time to react when the ball of blood over Vladimir exploded sending blood out in all directions. Teemo felt the blood slice and slam into him hard and deep as he didn't know that Vladimir had a new attack available to him. He instantly pulled three darts from his pouch, two small ones and one large one. He placed one of the small ones into his weapon and fired at Vladimir and quickly placing the large one in next.

Vladimir felt a dart slam into his arm followed by another larger one into his chest before he could see where it was coming from. Not even a second later was Vladimir blinded by the special poison in the large dart but this did not bother him as he sees the world differntly than anyone else and could feel the life of anything and everything with blood around him. Sensing the blood oozing out of Teemo he focused on it and tore it from his body causing Teemo to cry out in pain as Vladimir could feel his life force heal him slightly and slightly cleanse the poison in his blood as he refreshed with clean blood. Upon feeling the blood enter his ball of blood that he felt another dart hit him in his chest. He could feel the poison doing its work but he wasn't worried as he had grabbed the Spectre's Cowl and could feel its healing power doing its own work.

Teemo saw that Vladimir was once again pulling blood from himself as it began to bubble and grow for another blast and ran as fast as he could to the safety of his tower as the blast went off and once again smashed into his back slicing him up badly. Teemo turned aroud to see Vladimir laughing as he simply walked casually back to his own tower. Teemo looked down at himself and saw that the cuts themselves were nothing more than somthing you would get if you cut yourself when cooking. But it made him worried about what would happen if he got a powerful item. Teemo reached into his bag and pulled out the potion and took a large drink from it and relaxed as the liquid soothed his body and healed it slightly as the the wounds began to slowly close up.

"Teemo! Kneel before Vlad and I will make you death quick!" Shouted Vladimir as he stood their in the middle of the lane while wearing the same armor he had seen last time they faced each other.

"Minions have spawned!" Shouted the voice once again.

"Vlad prepare to die! I will kill you here in this match and keep Bandle City safe from Noxus!" Teemo shouted back at Vladimir making him chuckle and shake his head as though he was disagreeing with him.

"If only this was the real deal Teemo, because your brother misses you dearly." Vladimir chuckled menacingly as he lifted the ball slightly so Teemo could see it.

Teemo didn't show anything as he waited patiently for the minions to arrive but he was feeling his blood boil at the mention of his brother. Teemo could see the minions arriving finally as he began to walk just in the middle of the entire wave towards Vladimir. Teemo stayed well behind the three minions with maces as he began to make quick work of Vladimir's minion line while keeping a close watch on Vladimir himself to make sure he wasn't close enough to rip out his blood. Teemo put dart after dart into the minions and watched as Vladimir tore the blood from one of the minions. Teemo knew something was off as Vladimir became incredible agressive as he charged Teemo with his blood sphere swirling and growing darker and suddenly thicker.

"Too late!" Vladimir sneered as he gained a quick burst of speed and got close extremely close to Teemo. Teemo quickly began to shoot his darts at Vladimir as fast as he could as Vladimir was pulling the blood from his body. Teemo had just placed two normal darts and a blinding dart into Vladimir causing a bolt of weak lighting fall from the sky onto Vladimir. Vladimir did not care as the blood sphere above him exploded spraying the harmful liquid out in every direction. Teemo had no chance of dodging it as he was staggering from the hit. It did not stop there as Vladimir greedly pulled out a unusual amount of blood. The pain was unreal as Teemo could barely see as his blood was now running freely onto the icy bridge from his wounds. Teemo caught a glimpse of Vladimir and used what he had left to shoot a few more darts at Vladimir but missed as he was moving with an extreme amount of speed as he ran behind his minions.

Teemo had no choice but to head back to the safety of the fountain as he was losing to much blood and was worried that Vladimir will simply dive him in a few seconds. Teemo could only watch with seething hate as he saw Vladimir laughing as the swirling blue light was preparing to bring him back to the fountain. With a loud poof he was back and could feel the wounds close and bruises clear up as the healing magic did its work. Teemo looked down at the gold bag in his hand and was shocked by how little he had. He couldn't get any items with what he was holding and placed it back on his hip and ran back to lane feeling it lighten to the point of feather as it would jus weight him down in a real fight.

"Teemo you have seen what he is capable of now so we need to work around that. From what I saw he gets stronger after pulling the blood from bodies every three times and Teemo, that blood explosion stops after the first thing it hits. You can hide behind the minions when he does that." said Magnus as Teemo passed his inhibitor heading back to fight Vladimir once again.

"And it seems that if he does a signifagant amount of damage he gets a burst of speed. I'm going have to be very careful." Replied Teemo as he got back in time to shoot and kill the last few minions smacking his tower.

"You will need to be careful Teemo. Oh Teemo, calm down a bit you're not thinking clearly." Magnus sternly said as Teemo rushed ahead of the minions to kill Vladimir's.

Teemo didn't respond as he looked around and saw no sign of Vladimir. Teemo stopped and began to think if he had left back to base or if... "He's behind me!"  
Thought Teemo as he quickly turned around to see him swirling the blood he had above him and run towards Teemo. Teemo could see that the sphere of crimson liquid churn and vibrate like before when Vladimir forced Teemo to "back".

Teemo quickly ran behind a minion of his and started to shoot his darts at Vladimir just as the blood exploded and rip through all of Teemo's minions but did not kill them. Teemo wasn't quick enough to dodge the blood spike that Vladimir sent out with the tide of blood and felt it pierce his arm before feeling his blood be torn from him once again in an agonizing way. He did not stop as he was placing dart after dart into Vladimir with one of his large darts. Teemo could see he was winning this little fight as his minions turned around to attack Vladimir. Vladimir was still charging Teemo recklessly as he shot forth bloody spikes at Teemo.

Teemo began to sprint towards his tower as his minions began to fall quickly due to the tower and Vladimir's own minions. Teemo was just about to make it to his wave when he felt something wet yet very much solid crash into his back causing him to stumble and fall onto his hands. Teemo turned around to see Vladimir's minions surround him and attack him as he felt Vladimir tear the blood from his body again.

"Boy you never were going to win this fight. You seriously thought you were going to kill ME? Oh I have had quite the time ravaging your body with the blood of your brother." Vladimir was howling with laughter in such a way that it was louder than the wind screaming.

"How dare you! I will not fall to you ever!" Teemo kicked and punched the minions and quickly got up and shot his darts at Vladimir ignoring the minions as they smacked him with their maces.

"Teemo calm down! Back off now!" shouted Magnus as he tried to calm Teemo down.

"I will fucking kill you! This is where I draw the line!" Screamed Teemo as he could no longer control the hate and anger he had held inside since the death of his brother.

"Yes it was a such a wonderful night for me as I sat in my room playing with the life force of that pathetic yorlde." Vladimir was charging up another wave of blood as he spoke.

"Shut the hell up! Just shut up!" Teemo pulled out a large dart and shot it at Vladimir and like a cool breeze he felt the restrictions of the summoners lift and felt the weight of something in his backpack appear. Teemo quickly grabbed at it and pulled out one of his shrooms. With all his strength he threw it at Vladimir.

"Teemo back off now! He has his ultimate and he is goading you!" Magnus was practically screaming at the top of his lungs at this point.

Teemo could only hear the blood rushing as he grew more and more furious with every passing moment. "How does it feel to know that you will die like just like your brother?" Vladimir was backing up away from the shroom but one of the minions got to close and the shroom exploded sending out its toxic spores into the air.

Vladimir was caught in the haze and began to shudder and shake from the poison now running rampant in his blood. "You piece of Noxian shit! DIE!" Teemo was bleeding heavily now as he pushed past his minions which had just now over taken Vladimir's minions.

"Ha you have fallen into my trap just like him!" Vladimir suddenly stood up straight and with a strange wail created a shockwave in the middle of Teemo's minions and Teemo himself was caught in it. Teemo suddenly felt weaken and the pain he received increased as Vladimir once again ripped out his blood and fed it into his sphere as it began to swirl menacingly around and around Vladimir. Teemo was suddenly light ablaze as fire scorched his fur and body as Vladimir used his summoner spell.

Teemo quickly took a drink from his potion before continuing to shoot at Vladimir as he used both of his summoners to fight back as best as he could. Vladimir was taking dart after dart and on fire as well when suddenly he sank into the ground with the sphere of blood hovering above the pool of blood in place of Vladimir's body. Teemo was overcomed with dread and depression as he knew it was over. The pain from the fire consuming his body and the pool of blood literaly pulling the blood right through his skin was nothing compared the the feeling of absolute sorrow and misery he was feeling right now. Teemo could hear Magnus telling him words of encouragement but they didn't mean anything to him.

"Oh I will be sure to enjoy your death!" said Vladimir from the pool of blood.

Teemo said nothing as he felt the blood inside of him create a severe pain as it heated up and attacked his insides in a short painful explosion. Teemo fell to his hands and as coughing up blood as Vladimir rose from the blood back into his physical form. Teemo felt the fire subside as Vladimir also was no longer ablaze. Vladimir walked over to the smoldering Teemo and grabbed him by the last bit of fur on his chest and lifted him off of the ground.

"Teemo I'm sorry I can't help you anymore." said Magnus with a low, shallow voice.

"Teemo let's make this clear I will kill you here but not right now I want to watch the light leave your eyes slowly." Vladimir brought Teemo face to face with him as he said this. Teemo's left eye was useless as the fire had melted it away but he could still see well enough with his right eye to see that Vladimir was barely even hurt as he must have healed an incredible amount. Blood was simply oozing out of his nose, mouth and eye hole as he was gave up on life itself, he had nothing to live for now.

Teemo just hung there in his hands with tears running down his cheek as he felt nothing at all. He just stared at Vladimir, his brother's killer, the source of all his pain for over the past year. He felt the emotions of hate, love, sadness, fear, and every other feeling known to him fade away leaving behind a sinking feeling of hopelessness and emptiness he has never felt before. He simply looked into the bright, fiery, crimson eyes of Vladimir. Vladimir stared back at him and saw that Teemo had a vacant look on his face. He said nothing as he tossed Teemo back onto the ground and laughed maniacally as he kicked Teemo hard in his ribs. Teemo made no noise as he rolled over from the force of the kick. Teemo laid there with his face in the snow as his blood began to change its color.

"Oh no you don't, roll over I want to watch you bleed out and die." Demanded Vladimir as he kicked Teemo hard in the face causing more blood to pour out of his nose and mouth. Teemo did not object and finally felt himself shatter into millions of pieces as he obeyed Vladimir and did as he was told and rolled over onto his back. Teemo was now looking up at Vladimir and stared blankly into his eyes.

"I am lord and master!" Vladimir stated as he lifted his blood ball.

"Lord and master?" Thought Teemo as he felt his blood slowly lift out of his body and float over to the sphere held by Vladimir. It finally hit Teemo like a rock as he realized he has indeed betrayed his nation by failing this final mission. He began to cry horribly as he had no strength left to cover his face from the world. There was no where to hide, no where to run, he was splayed out for the world to see. No one would see a proud yordle fighting to his last breathe in his last match. No, they would see a crying creature afraid of death, a failure to his nation, to his friends and loved ones, and worst of all, to his brother, Johnny. Teemo kept staring up at the sky as his cried loudly as his mind began to break down at the feeling of endangering everything he has fought so hard to protect. He has sacrificed so much but it was for naught as he lay in the snow and ice bleeding out and dying.

"I guess I couldn't settle the score." Thought Teemo as he felt colder and weaker with every passing second. His breathes were quick and shallow as he could hear his own heart beat slow down. _Bu-dump_ A few seconds passed. _Bu-dump_ this time it was nearly twice as long _. Bu-dump_ nearly thirty seconds had gone by before he heard the next one _Bu-dump_ Teemo waited and waited for the next one, but the next heart beat never came.

"First blood!" Shouted the female announcer one last time as the match was now over.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has lost the match and Bandle City is now forced to fight one more match to keep itself within the League._ _He never stood a chance as Vladimir's overwhelming power and Teemo not knowing what he was capable of as the match was quick, bloody and painful._ _Teemo's sanity has finally broken into nothingness as Vladimir taunted him and constantly mentioned his brother._ _Ok so I know what you be thinking right now... "What the fuck?!" Don't get me wrong Teemo and Vladimir are easily in my top 5 champs to play and I don't_ _play favorites when it comes to these fights. I have a plan for all my characters way before I start the story._ _Teemo might be able to kill Vladimir in the game itself but lore wise I feel like he never stood a chance but that's not what influenced this match, neither of them_ _did._ _I'm sorry I have taken so long to get this out but I was dealing with so much lately and it was just awful._ _I thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. Hopefully I can still write efficiently after being away for these past few weeks._

 _Please have a wonderful day/night!_


	29. Chapter 29

Teemo suddenly woke up in his room standing right where he was before he went into the match. The restraints holding him dropped suddenly after a minute just as five people came rushing into the room. He looked over and saw Kayle, Vessaria and three other summoners walk into the room. Teemo stood up and saw the cuffs they were holding and knew what was happening. Without a word or hassle he held out his hands calmly and waited for them to place the cuffs on his wrists.

"Its good to see your being compliant unlike the last three," said Kayle as she placed them onto Teemo rather roughly.

"I lost, why would I dishonor myself and Bandle City by refusing the punishment." Mumbled Teemo just loud enough for Kayle to hear.

Kayle simply nodded as she straightened herself as Teemo began to follow all of the summoners out of the room. Kayle looked at the little yordle for a moment before following him out and staying prepared for a fight should one occur. She knew Teemo was not stupid enough to do something like that but she was sworn to serve the League for thousands of years so she kept her eye on him.

Summoners and champions alike watched in silence as Teemo was escorted through the halls of the building. Many of them had grown to respect him as a warrior and adversary and will miss the chance to test their skills against him. Rengar was one of these champs who always looked forward to the hunt of Teemo, having to learn to avoid those nasty mushrooms, and recently his mines, he had to grow as a hunter and to learn is to make him the ultimate hunter.

Garen watched as one of the original champions was leaving once and for all and dishonorably too. It angered him to see that Teemo was defeated so easily as though he was little more than a child. It boiled his blood knowing that Noxus was trying to use the League as a weapon to remove other nations. He had to go inform his friend, Jarvan of his suspicions and that Demacia should be far more careful.

Teemo looked over to see some of the champions either smiling or frowning at him. He knew some hated him with utmost rage while others had their own sick,  
twisted sense of respect to him just as he did for them. Teemo sighed as he ignored the looks he was receiving and pressed forward with his escorts. It didn't take long for them to reach the room he had his trial in a week ago. They quietly entered the room and Teemo walked right up to the podium once again and waited for everyone else to take their places.

"Teemo you have lost your duel against Noxus and in accordance to your agreement to them you will be banished from the League, never to return and that Bandle City is to have one more match to keep its status as a member of the League. Do you have any final words before we remove your banner and name from the these halls?" Vessaria asked after sitting down behind his desk.

"Never let your guard down. Those are my final words as warning to all other champions. I did not abide by this rule and now look at where I am." Teemo sternly said as he stared Vessaria dead in the eyes.

Vessaria returned the gaze for a moment before speaking. "Very well, Teemo you are banished from the League, should you ever return without permission you will be executed on the spot. Should you ever interfere with any League business of your nation you will be imprisoned her for the rest of your days. Let that be a warning to you. Your final words will be taking the place of your portrait in the hall of champions. With that being said never return here." Vessaria's voice carried such authority that Teemo dared not interrupt or speak. With a snap of his fingers Teemo was engulfed in a ray blue light that swirled all around him for a few seconds before a loud crack could be heard.

Teemo opened his eyes to see he was standing inside of Bandle City's town hall. He blinked a couple of times before he saw that Tristana and the rest of them were standing in the hall also. He was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain explode on the back of his head and fell to his knees. He reached up the touch the spot that burned with pain only to have his arms get twisted behind his back followed by a clicking sound with the feeling of cold metal digging into his wrists once again. He heard shouting as he struggled against his restraints for a moment.

"What the fuck? What's happening?" Shouted Teemo before feeling someone's fist come crashing into his jaw causing his world to grow dark very fast.

"What are you doing?!" Screamed Tristana as soldiers stormed into the building and began to beat Teemo to the ground with rifles while cuffing him. She didn't wait for a response as she rushed over with Poppy and Rumble to stop them. Three soldiers got in the way and pulled out their swords with the one in the middle talking to them.

"Stand back, Teemo is under arrest for high treason and should you interfere you will also be placed in custody!" Shouted the guard with his sword pointed right at Tristana.

"Do as he says, will save us a lot of trouble." Demanded a voice from the entrance where the troops came in from. Tristana and the rest of them looked over to see who it was speaking. It was General Kitsu as he walked over and punched Teemo in the jaw forcing him to stop struggling. Right as Teemo went slack one of the yordles holding him placed a brown sack over his head before they began to drag him out of the building.

"Treason? What for?" This time it was Poppy speaking up as she walk right up to Kitsu and began to poke him the chest.

"For throwing that match and placing Bandle City in even greater danger!" General Kitsu pushed Poppy off of him and pulled out a small hextech pistol.

"What are you going to do General? Shoot me?" Demanded Poppy as she got off of the ground.

"If I must then so be it. He will tell us why he has betrayed us to Noxus before we execute him within the next hour." The General slowly backed up before placing the gun back in its holster before leaving with the rest of his troops.

"What? Execution? Poppy we need to stop this, we need to find the mayor and have him give Teemo a pardon its the only way!" Tristana screamed as she shook Poppy roughly.

"Poppy are your alright? I will make that bastard pay for pushing you like that." Rumble pushed Tristana off of Poppy and hugged his wife.

"I'm fine Rumble but yes you are right Tristana only Mayor Dennison Jadefellow can help us. I don't have the authority to overrule the General and his orders."  
Poppy said as she hugged Rumble back as she looked at Tristana.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Ziggs piped up as he walked over and began to push the three towards the stairs leading to the mayor's office.

* * *

Teemo woke up as cold water splashed onto him. He looked around but was blinded by a extremely bright light. It took a second but he was able to adjust to the light and take in his surroundings. It was a small room with him in a chair and with a quick tug he found he was tied to it as well. There was nothing else in the room save the light and the door in front of him. "Who threw water on me?" Thought Teemo as he strained his neck to look behind him. He was greeted with another fist to the face causing him to feel it swell very rapidly.

"When did you turn sides Teemo?" Asked a rather leathery like voice behind him.

"I didn't turn sides!" Shouted Teemo before feeling someone punch him in the ribs.

"Don't lie to us! We know you are against us! So now answer me when did you turn sides?" Demanded the voice as it came around him. Teemo looked up to see a big yordle with a very mean look on his face. His fur was black but not as dark as Veigar's and his eyes were a bright green color.

"Huh Remmy, so you're the one interrogating me?" Smirked Teemo as he knew the yordle in front of him.

"Don't change the subject traitor," said Remmy sternly as he grabbed the fur on top of Teemo's head and yanked it up so he was face to face with Teemo.

Teemo could feel the roots of his fur pulling away strand by strand as Remmy held his grip on his head. "I would never betray Bandle City!" Defended Teemo as he looked him in the eyes

"That's bullshit and you know it Teemo! Don't you think its strange that right after your mission that all of the other scouts started ending up dead?" Teemo watched as Remmy's fist was brought back before rushing to connect with his cheek. The pain was nearly unbearable as he was sure that his cheek bone was now fractured.

"What do you mean that by they are ending up dead?" Teemo asked as he tried to focus on Remmy's face to ignore the pain in his face.

"It was nearly three hours after your retrieval mission that the files concerning every single member of the scouts was found missing. Very few people have access to those files and you are one of them Teemo! And where did you go? To a Noxian camp and not only did you fail to retrieve the first set of papers but not long after that did we start hearing reports of yordles being found dead all over Valoran! OUR SCOUTS!" Screamed Remmy as he gave a hearty punch to Teemo's stomach causing him to cough up blood onto the floor as he leaned forward as far as he could.

"What else have you told them? Tell us so you can at least have a somewhat clean slate before dying a traitor's death." Remmy grabbed Teemo by his ear this time causing Teemo to finally cry out in pain as his head was yanked back forcing him to stare at the ceiling.

"I am not the traitor dumbass! I suspected someone was a traitor since Veigar was there AND they knew I was coming through that tiny hole!" Teemo shouted as his ear was getting twisted and tugged on roughly causing Teemo to cry out in even more pain.

"So Veigar was there? You truly have betrayed us if you met him along with Katarina. So tell me how do you sleep easy when you have deceived us for so long."  
Remmy let go of his ear and he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I bet you turned when you and your brother went on that mission. I bet you killed him yourself, would explain why you came back without a scratch and so quickly as well. Poor bastard probably didn't see it coming." Remmy balled his hand into a tight fist and pulled it back as he prepared to punch Teemo again.

"I'm not the traitor." Was all Teemo said before the fist crashed into his jaw.

 _Teemo slowly walked up to the door of his house as bits of his uniform were torn. He opened the door and walked in without any emotion in his being before he dragged himself over to his fridge. Without realizing it he opened it and grabbed every single bottle of honey mead he could hold and took them to his table in his dining area._

"I didn't kill him." Teemo mumbled as blood dripped from his mouth. He looked up just in time to see a fist slam into his eye socket.

 _Teemo quickly place the mask he has been holding onto for what seems like ages now onto the table with the bottles. He took his place at the table and opened one of the bottles without hesitation and drank the entirety o its contents in seconds before he opened another and repeated the process multiple times before he finally spoke up. "Here you go Johnny, you final drink with your brother." Teemo raised one of the bottles and opened it up before placing it next to the mask in front of him._

"Teemo! Tell me why you betrayed us! Now!" this time Teemo felt the fist sink into his stomach causing him to cough up blood onto the floor.

 _Teemo drank a few more bottles before he realized that the mask hasn't touched his. "Oh not thirsty? Its ok, I'll drink it for you buddy." Teemo grabbed the bottle and chugged it all down before he saw the room spin horribly._

"Why have you done this?!" shouted Remmy as he grabbed the fur on Teemo's head and lifted it up once again.

"I'm not the traitor, I didn't do it." gasped Teemo as the pain he was feeling was extraordinary.

"So be it then," Remmy let go and finally stopped "playing" nice and began to beat Teemo mercilessly.

 _Teemo looked over at the mask for nearly ten minutes before he reached over and grabbed it. "Johnny, I miss you man. I'm sorry I fucked up. I'm all alone now, first dad left when we were born and then mom died before we were even ten, and... and now you. Johnny, why did it have to be you." Teemo choked out as he hugged the mask of his dead brother tightly before feeling the alcohol take over and causing him to drift off into a drunken sleep._

Teemo could barely see as his left eye was completely swollen shut. He could feel that he had many broken bones and was bleeding horribly from his nose and mouth. His breathing was ragged but stable as Remmy knew how to torture without killing very well. Teemo looked up with blurry sight at the window to his right and stared at himself in the reflection. He was a mess as he looked back down at the ground to see the many blood splatters covering it. Teemo simply slumped in his chair as the door opened suddenly with General Kitsu and two large yordles come in and place a bag over his head before untying him and replacing the ropes with handcuffs. He was dragged out of the room as they took him somewhere.

"Sir I'm sorry, I couldn't get anything out of him." Remmy saluted the General waiting for a response.

"It is all right Remmy, Teemo is a tough bastard. It's a shame he was the traitor." General Kitsu returned the salute before leaving the room with him.

Teemo was vaguely aware of what was happening around him as he couldn't see with the bag over his head. He heard someone ordering people around along with the sounds of doors opening. He wasn't sure where he was heading until finally he felt a warm heat wash over him with a little light peeking through the bag. "Outside? Oh, I know what's happening." Teemo sighed as he was fairly certain he was now in the courtyard as his feet were dragged across dirt and grass before being forcibly tied up against what seems to be a wooden pole.

As he felt the ropes squeeze against his stomach he heard the General speaking next to him. "Teemo I hereby sentence you to death by firing squad for high treason against Bandle City and her people," said Kitsu as he was circling Teemo judging by how his voice was moving all around him.

"Daddy! No please don't kill him!" Screamed a very familiar voice nearby.

"Diffy get back! I have to do this. He is a traitor and must die for his sins." General Kitsu grabbed hold of her before she could reach Teemo.

"Dad no! Please!" Screamed Diffy as she slapped and punched her dad in the chest.

"Get her out of here we have a schedule to follow!" Shouted the General as he carefully pulled Diffy off of him just as a soldier came over and was no fighting to get Diffy away from Teemo without hurting her.

Teemo was suddenly blinded by a bright light as the bag was removed as he closed his eyes shut before opening them. His vision adjusted quickly and was now staring at a row of five yordles holding hextech guns and pointing them at Teemo. Teemo sighed as he tried to figure out how he could have possibly screwed up this bad. Teemo could still hear Diffy off in the distance screaming and looked over to see her still fighting with the yordle holding her back.

"Teemo do you have any final words?" Asked the General next to him as he looked at Teemo.

Teemo looked back over at the General and thought for a moment. With the last a smile he spit at the General and said one word. "No!"

"So be it. Firing squad you may fire in thirty seconds," said Kitsu as he shook his head and walked away. Teemo watched with acceptance as a sixth soldier began to count down from thirty all the while Diffy was screaming and crying. Teemo looked over and gave her a smile as he did his best to stay brave for her. At the twenty second mark Teemo felt something rising in the pit of his stomach as the fear of death began to consume him. Not even three seconds later did he throw up all onto the ground due to the nervousness he felt. After heaving up bile Teemo felt a little better but not for long as he heard the countdown continue. At the five second mark that was when he heard the screaming of Diffy increase very rapidly.

"Four!" Teemo could barely hear a thing by now as his blood felt as though it had stopped.

"Three!" His life began to flash before his eyes, oh god how pathetic it had been.

"Two!" The sounds of the world was now drowning everything he could hear as he focused on them.

"One!" Teemo blinked one last time as he saw the soldier bring his sword down.

"Fire!" Shouted the soldier as he pointed his sword at Teemo.

Teemo closed his eyes tightly as the sound of guns went off one right after the other. He stood there for a moment expecting pain or to hear Wolf's or Lamb's voice but neither of those happened. What happened instead was the screaming of General Kitsu causing Teemo to open his good eye to see a white furred yordle standing in front of him. She slowly turned and Teemo was speechless as Diffy was riddled with red spots.

"Why Diffy? Why did you do this?" Teemo asked with a strained voice as she walked towards him very sluggishly.

"Teemo it's because I love you. I have always loved you. I don't even know what had gotten over me. I just didn't want to see you die. I know your not the traitor, please find the real one and bring them to justice." Diffy spoke as she smiled one last time before hugging Teemo followed by her planting a kiss on his lips as she went limp with him as her stand.

"Diffy, oh god Diffy!" Screamed the General as rushed over and pulled her off of Teemo. Teemo could only look at that little birthmark of hers with a deep sadness that she died for him. He never loved her in that way, he never could have. She died for a sinful bastard who everyone assumes is worthless.

"Stupid girl. Why did you jump in the way." Teemo said as he avoided her vacant eyes as tears began to swell under his eyes.

"You bastard! How dare you call her stupid!" General was shaking with rage as he gently placed her on the ground before standing up slowly. He turned and pulled out his gun and pressed it against Teemo's forehead.

"A waste of a life, she gave her life to save mine. Rather pointless if I say so." Teemo leaned forward driving the barrel further into his fur as tears were now streaming like a fresh river down his face.

"Die you piece of shit!" Shouted the General making Teemo close his good eye again before pulling the trigger. Teemo heard a loud crack and a searing pain in his shoulder as he opened his eye at the sudden pain. Teemo was stunned to see Poppy tackling the General to the ground, knocking the gun away. He then looked over to see the Mayor standing there with an entourage of security and all of the other champions.

"I hereby give Teemo a full pardon and clear him of all his crimes, although he will still be stripped of his rank and no longer be apart of the military." Mayor Dennison Jadefellow spoke with a sense of power and respect as all of the soldiers lowered their weapons. Teemo watched as Rumble came over and cut the ropes with a knife.

"General Kitsu, you are no longer apart of the military for attempting an execution without a fair trial and without MY consent in the matter. Clear out your office by morning." Demanded Jadefellow as he gagged slightly at the sight of Diffy lying in a pool of her own blood. He turned to leave as everyone sat there trying to comprehend everything that has happened. Teemo watched with regret at the General was now holding his dead daughter close to him as he cried.

"What have I done?" Teemo thought as he stood there pondering over the past few weeks as he began to question everything in his life.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Teemo has been called a traitor and was nearly executed by General Kitsu if it was not for the fact that Diffy jumped in the way and took the bullets for him._

 _Teemo has also been pardoned by Mayor Dennison Jadefellow the leader of all he yordles just after tragedy struck._

 _The next chapter secrets will be revealed, heroes will question their morals, and Teemo he... uh well owes someone._

 _If you have enjoyed the story so far or have thought I really terrible writer feel free to let me know ;)_

 _Have a great weekend and I will "see" you all in a couple weeks!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Three days, three days have passed and I still can't remove her face from my mind," thought Teemo as he sat in his house, with a bottle of honey mead in his hand. Today is the day her funeral will be held and all of the Bandle City champions and officials will be there, "Hell, it's probably already started by now."

Teemo looked out his window to see that the sun was slowly sinking from the sky. Teemo lifted the bottle to his lips and was greeted by a stinging sensation on his lips, as he has not yet fully recovered from the beating he had recieved not to long ago. He spotted the reflection in the window of himself, his eye was still swollen shut from the swelling. He was sporting quite the fat lip with small bandages covering parts of his face, he looked like hell.

With a sigh, he went back to his drink as he sat back down at the table. He sat there long enough to finish his bottle before he decided to go to his room to change into something nice for the day ahead. After a few minutes he was wearing a small suit that was perfect for where he was going. He had to say goodbye to her at least, for all the years of kindness she has given him. He stepped outside and could feel the cold wind bite at his tender flesh as he began to head to the cemetary. It was a very long walk as he had to cross the entire city to get there. The sun was just above the tree lines by the time he was standing in front of the gate. On the other side of its open gateway were hundreds of yordles off in the distance standing in their black clothing. Teemo couldn't see very well but could tell that alot of them were shaking at the shoulders from crying.

He knew he would not be a welcomed visitor due to his involvement with her death, went off to sit under a tree far from sight and waited for everyone to leave.  
Sitting there like a rock, he recalled his memories of watching her grow up with her dad. She looked up to everyone with bright, hopeful eyes as a little girl and still to the day she died. The look of happiness in her eyes as she looked into his, before kissing him was something he will never forget. Her innocent look as she believed that he loved her as much as she did with him tore him apart.

"You were like a little sister to me, Diffy. I can't handle losing all those I loved, I've lost too much as it is," Teemo whispered to himself as he looked into the palms of his hands with grief wrapping its cold hands around his heart. He was so tired of everything this life held for him, tired of the pain, tired of the nightmares he lives with, tired of life. He did have one light he could focus on, and that was Tristana. She made all his pain drift away when he was near her. She was his saving grace in this dark, unforgiving world.

Teemo was brought back to the real world as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He quickly stood up from the grass and saw that it was Rumble heading towards him.

"Teemo, you're here," was all he said as they stared at each other.

"Yeah, I am here. I just want to say goodbye to her after everyone leaves," Teemo places his hands into his pockets as he looked towards the ground.

"Everyone left a while ago, its just me and Poppy here," Rumble waved to Poppy who was off in the distance holding Lucky in her arms. Teemo looked past him to see that the graveyard really was empty and that it was also dark out as the sun was no gone from sight.

"I see, well I better have my turn now and tell her goodbye," Teemo didn't wait for a response as he walked past him and headed towards the grave with hundreds of floweres surrounding the gravestone. Rumble watched as his friend walk away before turning and walking towards Poppy and Lucky to leave.

It must have been nearly an hour before Teemo was able to muster up the strength to even speak as he crumbled down to his knees. "Diffy, why did you have to die for me? Why must I be covered in the blood of the innocent even after my days of killing are over. I never loved you as a lover, I loved you, like a brother would with a sister. You were the closest thing I had to family since he passed," Teemo began as covered his face with his hands, "I should not be here right now, it should be you and the few people who DO care for me that should be where I am right now. I am sorry Diffy, I'm sorry that I never had the strength to let you know how I thought of you. I played it off like it was a simple crush but you didn't. You really loved me and I was to blind to see it."

Teemo pulled his hands away to look at the ground that was freshly put in and began to cry. "Diffy, please forgive me and my mistakes and if I may, I wish to talk with you a bit." Teemo was no longer on his knees as he sat in the dirt and began to talk about the memories they had together.

* * *

 _Clunk_ , the sound of glass meeting wood echoed in the room, soon the sound of glass tapping against glass followed right behind that. "Fucking Teemo, you killed my daughter. You son of a bitch, I can't wait to see you die for what you have done to me." Kitsu grumbled as he poured himself another shot of whiskey before slumpng back into his chair before downing the shot like it was water.

With a sigh Kitsu once again filled his little glass with what little whiskey he had left as he had been drinking heavily since he got back from the funeral.  
He grunted at his empty bottle and slammed it onto his desk before standing up and walking over to a cabinet filled with aged drinks. Without thinking he grabbed the biggest he could find and went back to his table and filled the glass with the new bottle mixing the new with the somewhat filled little glass.

"One day I will smile upon your corpse, Teemo, mark my words!" growled Kitsu as downed the shot he had poured. He was just about to pour himself some more when he decided to just drink from the bottle itself as he guzzled down as much as he could before he had to breathe. He was filled with rage, grief, and alchohol and he was barely even aware of his surroundings as he stared at a picture of him and Diffy smiling.

"I miss you so much Diffy," Kitsu placed the bottle on his desk as he reached for the picture to get a better look at it.

"Awww how touching, the old yordle misses his daughter," snickered a voice behind him.

"Damn it, what are you doin here?" asked Kitsu without turning his chair around as he continue to gaze at Diffy.

"News travels fast in the dark world of spies and assassins," said the voice avoiding his question.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't explain _why_ you are here, Talon!" demanded Kitsu as placed the picture back in its spot.

"Its like this, as a general you had access to valuable information for us," there was a pause as he let it sink in before continuing, "Now that your no longer with the military, my lord thinks you are no longer of any use to us."

"What about our deal? You promised me a place amongst the nobles of Noxus!" shouted Kitsu as he finally turned his chair around to become face to face with Talon, "And what do you mean lord? General Du Couteau has been missing for years, if any thing he's dead," Kitsu's face was one of confusion at the word lord coming from Talon himself.

"Oh no, he is very much alive, unlike you!" and with that comment, Talon jammed his blade deep into Kitsu. With the blade going all the way through him and his chair, painting the desk with his blood.

"Ughh, what? You promised me!" gasped Kitsu as he stared down at the blade that was handle deep in his chest. Blood was oozing from him mouth and noise already as he slowly, with shaking hands reached towards the blade now inside of him.

"Shhhh be quiet, it's time to die. You had the chance to kill Teemo but you didn't cause you were to scared that you would have been caught. In the words of Sion, Noxus suffers no cowards, now be silent." hissed Talon as he pulled the blade from Kitsu causing him to gasp in pain before becoming as still as a statue. Talon walked past the corpse before him, wiping the blood off of his blade with the sleeve of Kitsu when he spotted the opened bottle, "I think I'll just help myself, I mean you don't need this Kitsu," said Talon as he grabbed the bottle before a bright blue light shimmered around him as he slowly disappeared. The last thing he saw before leaving the room was the picture of Diffy and Kitsu covered in blood splatters.

* * *

"It must be damn near midnight by now," groaned Teemo as he walked down the empty streets of Bandle City. The city was quiet at night, it always has, but tonight felt off. Was it the cold air? Was it the full moon? Teemo wasn't sure but it was certainly different tonight. All he knew though was that he was cold and tired after being alone talking to Diffy for hours. Thoughts of a warm bed filled his mind as he drew closer and closer to his house. After a good hour of freezing in the cold did Teemo finally see his house through all the trees making him silently say, "Finally," as he threw his hands in the air with exctiment.

Dispite being so close to his home did the feeling of despair grip him tightly. He knew tonight will not be one filled with sweet dreams but only horrid nightmares that will grant him little sleep. He was approaching his house with his hand reaching out on its own to grip the handle and turn it when he got close enough when the sound of snapping branches broke the silence he been with all night. Teemo whipped around raising his fists, ready to defend himself from what ever animal was nearby.

"Now Teemo is that any way to treat your guest?" growled a voice that caused Teemo's fur to stand on end.

"Who are you? Show yourself now!" demanded Teemo as he got into his defensive stance. He began to smell the fragrance of a swamp surround him suddenly.

"I am an old friend who has come to finish a bargain, dealt in blood and desperation," out of the shadows stepped a large fish-like creature which wore a large coat that gave the impression of one who covets fancy tokens and fine dealings, but what truly caught Teemo's eyes was the gaping mouth filled with teeth. He wore a hat that looked to be far to small to be even on such a massive monster. He has two "whiskers" on his face with one of them adorned with a gold ring that sat snugly near his mouth. Teemo recognized him as a fellow champion in the League, Tahm Kench, The River King was his name.

"Tahm? What the hell are you doing here?" Teemo growled as his faced contorted with anger as he saw Tahm's smile grow wider and wider with drool running like a spigot in a healthy tree.

"Teemo, a bargain is due and I am here to collect what you owe!" growled Tahm Kench with a voice unnatural and demonic.

"You lie! I never made a deal with you!" Teemo screamed as he pointed at him with a shaking hand.

"You remember the night your brother died? I was your salvation! I was the vessel of hope during your escape in that dreadful place! Now here is that arousing aroma, I can smell the guilt of that night oozing off of you like a freshly baked pie in the morning dew on the first day of fall!" howled Tahm as he took a few more steps towards Teemo.

"That was you? That was no dream?" choked out Teemo as his fists slowly dropped to his side as the large demon drew closer and closer.

"Yes my child, I am here to sample the buffet of a champion!" Tahm's mouth was like a water fall now as he opened his mouth wide and lashed his tongue out.

Teemo threw his hands up to defend himself only to hear the cracking on not bones, but wood instead as Tahm was eating his house.

"No get your filthy hands off of my house you fucking monster!" screamed Teemo as he watched in horror as the evil being in front of him destroyed the front of his house in an instant. With a might bite Tahm had made an opening large enough for himself to get inside.

"Fuck you! Leave me be!" Teemo followed him inside, yelling at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the massive thing.

"This burden of mine is the price of the bargains I deal in. You were the fool who could have died back then, but no you decided to take my offer like the coward you are," Tahm's eyes fell open the door to Teemo's room, "Ah yes, in there I will find the most delectible morsel I have had in years!" cried Tahm as he pushed Teemo aside with vicious strength.

"No!" sobbed Teemo as he knew what he was going for as he knew of his hunger oh so well from the rumors he has heard.

"Child you do not tell me what I am owed," smirked the demon before eating the house as he moved closer and closer to the room.

Teemo slowly dropped to his knees as he was powerless to stop The River King as he chewed and munched his way to his room. Horror and despair consumed Teemo as he grabbed at his fur and yanked as hard as he could, screaming as loud as he could. Splinters flew all over the place as the door was obliterated in his maw. The angle allowed Teemo to watch the whole scene play out in front of him as his tongue lashed into the room pulling out his medals, gifts from fans, and pictures with his brother pulled into his mouth one after another. It was only a few minutes but to Teemo it seemed like years as he was now on his side curled into a ball drowning in tears and terrible pain as his house and belongings were gone forever. Finally Teemo fell over onto the cold, splinter covered, wooden floor as his very being was slowly ripping apart.

With an extremely demonic voice Tahm spoke to Teemo, "Look at me boy!" Teemo looked up at the order to see Tahm holding something in his hand, "See this? This right here is the thing most precious to you is it not?" asked Tahm knowing very well that it was indeed, as Teemo's eyes widen with shock.

"No please, not him! Take everything from me but him!" cried Teemo as he saw the mask of his brother in the slimy hands of The River King.

"This right here is a sublime example of a meal. Now watch as I revel in the purest form of guilt." Tahm didn't wait for a response as he placed the mask in his mouth and bite down onto it, splitting it in two. Just as the mask split so did Teemo's very soul as his guilt he has held for so long consume him. His world slowly closed in on him causing him to lose all emotion as he stopped crying suddenly.

"This establishment was the best I've had in centuries, I can't wait for the next champion to accept my bargain. Now I must bid you adieu as I should be leaving," Tahm slowly sank into the ground as he took his hat off and took a gentlemens bow towards Teemo. Teemo did nothing as he watched Tahm leave him alone in the dark broken shell of a house. Everything was gone, all his memories, the things he treasured above his own life, gone. Teemo laid there for hours and hours till finally the sun was rising from up behind the trees bathing him in a warm radiant glow. He didn't care for the warmth it gave, infact he couldn't feel anything in him anymore. Tahm made sure of that when he ate Johnny's mask, he knew how to squeeze out as much pain as possible, to enjoy every single drop of agony from the victims of his dealings.

((((Author's Notes))))

I'm back but I wasn't able to update the story all the way as I was also dealing with all my other stories. I did update all the biggest issues of this story and

the chapters that have been edited are: chapters 1-18, with chapter 29 fixed aswell, the ones changed the most will be listed while the rest had simple dialogue and typo fixes that will make the story more enjoyable overall.

Chapter 1: all misspelled words gone, with descriptions of Nasus and Shaco.

Chapter 2: Fixed typos and added a new scene to the chapter.

Chapter 29: I added some more scenes to the interrogation scene and edited the ending of the chapter slightly.

over the next few weeks i'll be editing and uploading this story so it is completely up to date.

Let me know what you think of the story so far, whether you liked it or hated it. Please have a wonderful week!


	31. Chapter 31

Tristana woke up bright and early like she always did, just as the sun would peek into her window. With a mighty stretch and yawn she threw her sheets off of herself. With her feet free, she was quick to begin her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth and preparing for the day ahead of her. With her fur dried, cleaned and smooth, she was quick to toss on her usual garments, the ones she was seen the most in. With a smile, she greeted the day that was laid before her by heading out the door. The breeze caressed her fur as she breathed in the cool, crisp morning air.

Today was looking to be a beautiful day, as the sun was bringing a soothing warmth to the world. With a smile on her face, she began to do her weekly chores.  
She was running low on the food in her house and needed to stock up today. Despite it being so early, Tristana knew that the butcher would be up early as well. He was one of the busiest in the city and she wanted to get there before everyone else. She was determined to get the finest cuts this time around. She made sure she had her money on her as she began to walk down the street.

It was a quiet morning since she was the only one on her street who got up so early. She didn't mind though as it let her think about her date with Teemo a nearly two weeks ago. She had been on a few dates but she never had such a great time than when she was with Teemo. The way they were so casual around each other. It felt right to her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, now that he no longer will be apart of the military, or the League. Still she was saddened at the death of Diffy. She was so young and so full of life. Too early a life was ended that day.

Tristana was so engrossed with her thoughts, she had nearly walked past the butcher's shop. The only reason she noticed it, was because the butcher himself had called out her name.

"Hey Tristana! You here for your weekly supply?" asked the bulky yordle with a slightly coarse voice.

"Oh hey, uh, no I'm here earlier than usual this time around as I want to get your finest cuts. I need the best for a party tonight," answered Tristana with a smile.

"What are you looking for, for this party of yours?" asked the butcher this time with a hearty smile for her.

"Oh, hmmm, do you have any pheasant or lamb today, Rodney?" replied Tristana as she tapped her chin.

"I believe I do, come in so we can get what you need," commented Rodney as he led her inside his shop.

"Well that's good to hear, Rodney, you always pull through when I need you most," thanked Tristana as she looked at all the wrappe cuts of meat in his shop.

"Thank you very much, yes I do have some, freshly cut." the bulky yordle went to the back of his shop for a minute before coming back with a beautifully cut slices of lamb and pheasant. He was quick to wrap it in a paper and sealing it with some string.

"Thank you very much, now I think I'll need a few more, there is quite a few of us," said Tristana with excitment.

"I'll have your order ready in ten minutes or so," Rodney gave her a smile as he went to the back to start working on her order.

Tristana stood there quietly, patiently waiting for Rodney to return with her order. Tonight all the champions were going to get together and welcome Teemo into civilian life, everyone was bringing some food for the party and Tristana was bringing the protein. She was thinking of what Teemo's reaction would be when they all surprised him at Rumble's house. She was vaguely away of someone calling her name until finally she felt a bag shoved into her hand.

"Huh? Oh thank you Rodney, sorry I was thinking that's all," she gave a him a smile as she pulled out some coins from her bag. After a quick exchange she was now leaving the building to head off to Rumble's house, but before that she had to head over to Heimerdinger's and then Ziggs' place so they could set everything up at the house. It wouldn't take to long to reach Heim's or Ziggs' house as they were just a few blocks from Rumble's. So she didn't have to take to much of a detour on her way there. She was walking up to Heimerdinger's house and it still amazed her at how unkept his lawn was. The grass was long and very patchy as he never really took the time to take care of it. He was always so busy with his experiments to do anything for his lawn.

The yard was also filthy from failed experiments and odd pieces of metal with one small crater in the center of the walk way to his house. She walked around it wondering how it even got there in the first place as she went right up to the door and gave the door three quick raps before taking a step back and wait. Tristana waited nearly a minute before she went to knock on the door. Just as her knuckles were about to hit the door again, the door opened up and Heim was standing there with his goggles over his eyes.

"Oh hey Tristana, is it time already?" asked Heimerdinger as he gave a mighty yawn.

"Yeah, I'm just gathering the crew so we can prepare for tonight, did I wake you?" Tristana gave him a look of concern as she didn't like being rude to her friends.

"No I just been up since I think three in the morning working on some stuff, that's all," Heim gave her a smile as he answered her question.

"Oh well meet me over at Rumble's house, I'm going to get Ziggs," said Tristana as she waved him goodbye, walking down the path to leave his yard.

"I'll see you guys there!" called Heim as he closed the door to prepare for the day ahead.

The walk to Ziggs's house was rather short as she was now standing in front of his yard. Again the yard was a mess as there many craters, varying in size, all over the place. Some were even smoking still from what ever went off in that spot. Tristana looked around and saw that all the houses were abandoned in this area.

"I would move to if I lived next to Ziggs," thought Tristana as she cautiously walked to the front door. She could smell the smoke and gunpowder around her as she stood in front of the door. Again she gave the door a few quick knocks before waiting patiently for Ziggs to answer it. It wasn't that long of a wait until the door flew open with Ziggs wearing pajamas pants with little bombs all over them. He was wearing a white tank top covered in black smudges and powder. Tristana was surprised to see that Ziggs was STILL wearing his goggles this early in the morning.

"Good morning Ziggs, do you ever take those off? Tristana pointed at the goggles covering his eyes.

"These? No, never, my eyes are super sensitive to light ever since I nearly blew myself up once," commented Ziggs as he adjusted his goggles. Tristana's brow raised in curiosity but quickly pushed it aside.

"Well I'm letting you know that we are starting to set up the party over at Rumble's place. I'll wait right here for you to get ready, everyone is starting to head over there right now," Tristana said as Ziggs stretched for a moment.

"Alright give me a few minutes," quickly said the yordle as he closed the door to go change for the party. Tristana stood outside with the sun bathing her in warmth, causing her to recall the night she and Teemo had spent together. The way he was so kind and gentle just made her melt. She was ready to try and settle down as well. But with how things are going she might not be able to do it here in a few years. She quickly tossed the thoughts out the door just as Ziggs opened his. He was actually wearing his usual metal uniform.

"Are you really going to wear that at the party?" asked Tristana with some annoyance behind her voice.

"Yes, all my good clothes are dirty right now besides I love this suit," answered Ziggs with a smile as he patted himself down for any bombs he may have on himself.

Tristana rolled her eyes and began to leave Ziggs behind as she walked towards the street. After a few more seconds of checking was he finally satisfied and began to follow Tristana down the street. They made quick work of the distance to Rumble's home as they made sure to walk fast. It was nearly ten in the morning when Tristana had finally made it to the house with all the freshly cut meats for tonight. They were walking up to the house, just passing the front gate when Poppy came running out the front door with her arms outstretched.

"Trist! You made it!" squeeled Poppy as she nearly tackled Tristana to the ground with her strong hug.

"Aghh, Poppy I'm going to drop the my bag if you don't stop shaking me!" cried Tristana with shock as Poppy picked her up off the ground, hugging her tightly,  
swaying back and forth a little.

"Oh I'm sorry!" gasped Poppy as she placed Tristana back into the ground gently, before looking past her to see Ziggs standing there, "Ziggs! You made it as well! Good can you be a dear and help Rumble and Heim with the decorations in the living room?" asked Poppy as she stepped past Tristana to go and hug him as well.

Ziggs had no time to react as Poppy gave him the same hug she gave to Tristana, "Ughh its nice to see you too Poppy," wheezed Ziggs as the air was squeezed out of him.

Tristana smiled at the sight of Poppy being so happy, its been a rough week for everyone, with very little smiles to be seen. Tristana turned around and made her way to the house. Once she was inside she could tell that alot has been done, balloons on every table leg and the smell of food was overwhelming. Tristana was gawking at all the streamers and all the other decorations she didn't notice Rumble had been calling her name for nearly a minute.

"Tristana!" shouted Rumble right behind her, causing her to jump in surprise from the sudden noise.

"Holy crap! You scared me Rumble!" cried Tristana as she pushed him, instantly angery.

"Sorry, you were not answering me," defended Rumble as he took a step back from her.

"Were you calling my name?" asked Tristana sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Yes, but I guess you were to busy enjoying my work," smiled Rumble as he waved his hand in the air, indicating he had done all of this.

"I am enjoying it alot, by the way, where do you want me to place the lamb and pheasant I brought?" asked Tristana, changing the subject as she was now starting to feel the weight of the bag.

"Oh go place that over in the kitchen, we should be going to get Teemo soon," added Rumble as he eyed the clock quickly.

"Yeah let me just place the bag down in the kitchen and then we can go get him," agreed Tristana, calling out from the kitchen, leaving Rumble alone in the hallway for a moment before she returned.

"Let's go get Teemo, he is going to love this party!" cheered Tristana as she jumped with joy.

"Yeah, he needs something to cheer him up, he's had quite a painful week. What he needs is friends there for him," added Rumble as he followed Tristana out the door.

The sun was high in the sky, casting its warming light upon the yard and the two yordles. They set off down the street, passing Poppy and Ziggs heading into the house on their way out of the yard. Tristana took one last glance back at the house to see Heimerdinger placing a huge banner over the front door that said, "Welcome Home Teemo!"

"Perhaps we can make him feel at home today," thought Tristana as she recalled the past week. The way people no longer spoke his name in public. The city was very down from the recent events: Teemo going on trial, losing his match, being announced as a traitor publically, and being the cause of Diffy's death. He was not popular lately and Tristana can see it in the eyes of everyone, as they stared at the other champions with worry. Teemo was considered the most patriotic of them all,  
and to be deemed a traitor has shaken the faith the yordles have had in their champions. The whispers she heard in the taverns lately caused her pain.

 _"I heard Tristana might be a traitor,"_

 _"I wonder what Heimerdinger is REALLY up to in his workshop,"_

 _"Did you hear all that noise coming from Rumble's house? I think he might be making something dangerous,"_

The things she heard were not kind, loving, or joyous. They were angery, resentful, afraid. Things should not be held towards any champion of Bandle city. Fear is a powerful emotion, it has the strength to cause wars, revolution and hate towards one another. War was something alot of the Bandle city champs knew very well. She was strong for always being so cheerful in the face of danger. She held her chin up high, with a proud smile when she stated she was apart of the military. Now days she hung her head low in shame, she was not used to this feeling. "Is this why Teemo is so... different?" thought Tristana as they began to reach towards the large cluster trees hugging the edge of the city.

"I've done things I'm not proud of," Teemo's words echoed in her head as she drew closer to his home. Those words... those words carried so much weight that she herself would never know or understand. The thoughts made her feel bad, but the thought of being with Teemo made all of her doubts and worries melt away into the sea of relief. Tristana knew they were close as they passed the sign signalling Teemo's property. The walk had mainly been a one sided conversation as Rumble was talking about his new machine while she was stuck inside her own head.

They could see the begining of the clearing and began to hurry forward to surprise Teemo with their visit. Rumble ran ahead with a large smirk on his face as he could already see the look of shock on Teemo's face. Tristana was right behind him and wasn't paying to much attention as she thought of all the joy and smiles the party will bring to everyone's face. She was smiling when she ran right into Rumble who had stopped moving for some reason. The collision had thrown them both to the ground with Tristana yelling at Rumble, "Why did you stop!?"

"Teemo's house," was all he said as he stood up off the ground.

Tristana looked over as she too rose off the ground. Her eyes widened with horror as there was hardly anything here. Pieces of wood were everywhere along with the leaves of the forest covering what ever it could as there was nothing left but the foundation of the house and shreds of furniture littered the land scape. Tristana and Rumble slowly walked onto the hardwood floor that used to be apart of something bigger and took it all in.

"What happened here? Where's Teemo?" asked Rumble as he walked around the place searching for something. Tristana was thinking the same thing as she picked up a large piece of wood and inspected it. One side was completely intact while the other side had a large... bite mark in it. Tristana dropped it as she recognized the sheer size of it. She looked around and could see more and more bites on other bits of furniture.

"Rumble, Tahm was here," stammered Tristana as she could now smell the lingering scent of a swamp in the air. Tristana noticed Rumble didn't say anything and quickly turned, expecting him to be in danger. Instead she saw him on his knees holding hugging someone. "Teemo?" thought Tristana as she ran over to see what was happening. Tristana stood over Rumble to see that he was holding Teemo close to him. He was covered in dust, leaves and dirt as though he had been outside for days. Tristana suddenly noticed the suit he was wearing and remembered him wearing it when he was off in the distance, when she was at the funeral.

"Rumble, he is still wearing his suit from the funeral. He's been here for nearly four days," gasped Tristana as she saw the look in Teemo's eyes. They were devoid of any emotion or life as he looked around slowly.

"Tristana, Teemo had made a deal with the devil and he came to collect his debt, Teemo needs to get inside!" cried Rumble as he picked his friend up off the ground and began to carry him back towards the city. Tristana was quick to follow him as she saw Teemo simply go limp in his arms. The world slowed down as she saw him look over to her and close his eyes, slowly. Tristana's world darkened to depths she never knew possible when they finally closed. Her hopes, happiness, and dreams were dying in front of her and she had no way to help him. Like a knife in her back, her eyes widened as she spotted a familiar shape glowing on Teemo's shoulder.

"Teemo, you also been marked by Kindred?" asked Tristana silently as the symbol shone through his suit.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Ok, so I was like five days off and very late on this update, I have no excuse so I'm sorry._

 _Not much to say this time around, again sorry for the late update._

 _Have a wonderful week! I'll see you guys on the next update._


	32. Chapter 32

"He's been like this for days now," whispered a voice, lined with pain.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," commented a voice, riddled with the tone of defeat.

"No one does Heim," spoke a third voice, sadness coating this one as well.

"We should let him sleep, we managed to get him to eat today so that's something. Let's go Rumble, Tristana," said Heim as he left the room. Tristana and Rumble followed him, down the stairs and to the front room of the house.

"Thank you for doing this Poppy!" thanked Tristana when she saw her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tristana, don't worry he is our friend as well. He can stay here as long as he needs to recover," Poppy assured Tristana as she hugged her tightly. After a moment did the two let go and stared at each other. No words were said as both of them smiled to each other. Tristana thanked the three before leaving Poppy's house to head home for the night. Heim followed her a few minutes later, carrying his equipment with him.

Rumble put his arm around Poppy and they watched their friends leave. They looked each other in the eyes and both were thinking back on the whole thing. Teemo had been in his dead-like state for nearly two weeks now. He had spent his first week in the hospital, fighting an illness, dehydration and starvation for being out in the weather for nearly three days without even attempting to try to live. He had given up on living but never tried to kill himself, he just laid in his bed, doing nothing but stare at the wall in front of him. He doesn't speak, he doesn't eat or drink, he just sits there, doing nothing.

His recovery in the hospital was quick and was soon discharged into the care of Poppy and Rumble as they were the only ones with the money and space to help him with his full recovery. Ziggs had too many explosives in his house and they were worried something would happen. Heimerdinger was far too busy with his work to be able to properly take care of Teemo in his current state. He had no next of kin to take care of him and with Tristana having not enough money or space it was up to Rumble and Poppy to take the burden to help Teemo in his time of need.

"So what do you think is wrong with him hun?" asked Poppy as they went back up the stairs to check on their son.

"I don't know, whatever happened has certainly shattered him. I doubt he will recover, and if he does, he just won't be the same. He's changed a lot since i first met him," admitted Rumble as they passed Teemo's room and could hear faint snoring coming from within.

"Damn that fish!" growled Poppy, gritting her teeth. She would never forgive what he has done to Teemo, if she ever saw him in the fields of justice, she will be sure to give him a thorough beating.

"I feel the same way, but we have more important things to deal with," groaned Rumble with worry carried with his voice.

"You're right, the General was found murdered and with the next match just a week away, it only adds to the fear gripping the city. This is very bad, we still haven't thought of who will represent us in the upcoming match," Poppy agreed with what Rumble said just as they reached Lucky's room.

"We'll talk more, for now we need to make sure Lucky is in bed," chuckled Rumble as he opened the door. Neither were surprised to see that he was still up playing with his toys.

"Lucky, it's time for bed," spoke Poppy with a smile.

"Awww, I don't want to! I want to play with Uncle Teemo!" whined Lucky as he stood up and lightly stomped his foot.

"Uncle Teemo is still not feeling good, how about I read you a bedtime story?" suggested Rumble as he nodded to Poppy, letting her know that he will take care of this. Poppy smiled and kissed Rumble on the cheek before she left the room. As this happened Lucky jumped up in excitement, and ran over to his bed. He quickly got under the sheets and popped out on the other end. With ears standing on end and snuggling up to his warm sheets, he waited for his father to cross the room and sit on the bed, next to him.

"Say have I ever told you the story of how me and your mother met?" asked Rumble as he sat on the edge of the bed, giving Lucky a large smile.

Lucky shook his head as he stared at his father.

"Ahh well let's see, where do I start," contemplated Rumble out loud, with his hand on his chin.

"Why don't you start at the beginning!" suggested Lucky, forcing Rumble to laugh.

"Alright, well I first met your mother in a league match of all things," started Rumble, he leaned back and was now in the bed with his son, telling the story of how he and Poppy met.

Poppy went over to Teemo's room, quietly she opened the door and saw Teemo on his side, eyes closed, blanket covering his still form. She noticed that his window was open, as the curtains were swaying with the wind that came in. She tiptoed to the window and was sure to close it silently before she left the room. Poppy gave one last look at Teemo before she closed the door.

Rumble woke the next morning with his wife in his arms. She had her back to him but in way was it a sign of anger. Rumble had his arm draped over her still sleeping form. His eyes slowly opened as the light seeped into their bedroom, causing him to close his eyes shut, tightly as he lightly groaned. As quickly as he did it was he already regretting it, with a shift in her position, Poppy was slowly waking up.

"Hmmm, Rumble can you go close the curtains?" asked Poppy, she knew very well that Rumble was awake.

"Sure thing," submitted Rumble, there was no way out of this. Slowly and carefully he crept out of bed as to not disturbed his spouse any further. He reached the window and looked outside and saw the sun burning bright in the morning light. It was beautiful but to keep the peace of the house he closed the curtains and turned his attention back to the inviting bed. He was pulling the sheets up so he may climb in when they heard a knocking at their door.

"Mom? Dad? I'm hungry," called Lucky from the other side.

"I got this Poppy, I'll wake you when I have breakfast done," said Rumble before planting a kiss on Poppy's cheek.

"That's nice of you!" mumbled Poppy, the tone of her voice indicated she hardly listened as she was still in a state of slumber. Rumble pulled the blanket up further to keep his wife warm. With a stretch and a mighty yawn he trekked his way over to the door, fighting the urge to get back in bed and sleep. He opened the door and saw his son standing there, heavy eyes and yawning as well.

"Hi there champ, wanna help me make breakfast for your mother and Uncle Teemo?" asked Rumble in a hushed whisper as to not wake Poppy any further. A wide smile grew on Lucky's face and with a quick succession of nods did he follow his dad down the hall and then the stairs.

"So what should we make for breakfast?" asked Rumble as they walked into the kitchen.

Lucky looked about the kitchen for a few minutes when he finally came up with an idea. "I have a great idea!" and he ran over to Rumble and whispered in his ear.

"That is a great idea! Let's get started shall we?" asked Rumble rhetorically as he quickly grabbed all the dishes and ingredients needed.

Poppy was awoken by the gentle shaking, opening her eyes she came face to face with Lucky holding a tray lined with pancakes, eggs and hashbrowns. She blinked a couple times before she realized that the food was for her and Lucky was smiling with pride at what he was doing.

"Morning, mommy! Me and dad made pancakes and eggs and hashbwowns!" said Lucky with an extremely massive smile.

"Oh thank you so much sweety! Mmmmmm that smells good!" praised Poppy as she sat up in her bed just as he place the tray onto her lap. She took another deep inhale to savor the smell drifting from the display of food in front of her.

"I hope you like it mommy! I made it with daddy's help!" admitted Lucky with a cry of joy.

"It sure does look good!" said Poppy as she looked from the food to Lucky and then back to the food. "This does look really good," thought Poppy as she picked up her fork and knife, cutting herself a piece of pancake and taking a bite.

"Mmm, so good! Say, wanna eat with mommy?" asked Poppy as she finally noticed Rumble standing in the doorway, doing his best to hold three plates of food.

"Really?!" cried out Lucky before dashing over to Rumble, he gave Lucky his plate of food and looked up to see Poppy nodding towards him to go ahead and see Teemo.

"Here, sit in dad's spot," urged Poppy as she patted the spot next to her. Without hesitating he climbed the bed, dripping a bit of the syrup on the plate onto the bed. Lucky frowned a bit and looked up to his mother only to be greeted with a smile instead of a frown.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it here right after you finish your breakfast and I take you to school," assured Poppy as she took another bite from her plate. Lucky could only smile as he started to dig into his own food vigorously.

Rumble watched the two for a moment, smiling and chuckling before he turned and began to head down the hall. As he drew closer to the room of Teemo did he lose his joyous mood. It was replaced by sadness and anger, carefully holding the plates on one arm he opened to door. Rumble was not surprised to see Teemo was already up and sitting in his bed, staring at the wall across from him. Ever since he was released from the hospital he had done this every morning, he would wake and just sit there without anyone knowing.

"Hey Teemo, how you doing buddy? You hungry? Thirsty?" asked Rumble knowing very well he wouldn't respond, though he did it anyway, maybe out of… hope? Teemo didn't say anything, nor responded in any physical way at all, not a twitch of the ears, not a glance towards him. He just stared into the soul of the wall before him. Rumble let out a pained sigh, before he walked over to Teemo's bed and sat in the chair next to it. He placed his own plate on the table behind him and then held the second plate in his hands.

"I brought some food for you, it's nice and hot. I figured you might be hungry this morning," said Rumble with a smile. Teemo didn't say anything. Rumble began to cut up the food for Teemo despite him not saying anything.

"Here I'll cut it up for you," Rumble still held his smile as he spent a minute or so cutting the pancakes and eggs into manageable sizes for Teemo to eat, if he did at all.

"How are you doing today Teemo?" asked Rumble, again trying to get him to talk, and again Teemo didn't respond as he continued to gaze at the wall. "If his eyes could generate heat, that wall would be gone by now," thought Rumble as he followed his point of view and was now staring at the wall as well. Rumble looked down at the plate of food for a moment before he stood up and placed it down onto the chair he was sitting in.

"Lucky made this for you, I do hope you eat something today," said a defeated Rumble, before he grabbed his own plate and left Teemo alone in the room. Rumble closed the door and stood there for an extra minute or so as he tried to grasp onto the situation still.

"It's been nearly two weeks and he still sits in his bed like a hollow shell!" thought Rumble angrily.

Before he could continue his train of thought he heard Poppy calling his name.

"I'm taking Lucky to school here in a few minutes, can you get some clothes out for him?" Poppy asked as she reached the top of the stairs, with Lucky right behind her. Rumble gave them both a forced smile as he bent down to Lucky's height.

"Hey, let's go pick out your clothes for today, you excited for school?" asked Rumble as he took his hand and started to head to his room. Poppy went back down the stairs so she could make his lunch for the day before she too headed out to the Demacian embassy.

"Yes! Today we are going to learn about all the Bandle City champions and how you help keep us safe!" Lucky spoke with glee as he skipped and dragged his father behind him as he took the lead suddenly.

Poppy was quick at making Lucky his favorite lunch: a turkey with cranberry jam sandwich, a banana and a chocolate bar. Poppy rarely gave him something so sweet for lunch at school, but he has been a little upset lately and she wanted to cheer him up today. Just as she had finished with putting all the food in a metal lunchbox, both Lucky and Rumble entered the kitchen. "I have your lunch ready for today, you ready to go?" asked Poppy as she looked at her son.

"Yes mommy!" shouted Lucky with glee. She took note of the blue, collared shirt tucked into his his nice pants. She couldn't help but smile as how well he looked.

"Well let's get going, don't want to miss out meeting with your friends on the way there, do we?" asked Poppy with a beaming smile. Lucky only shook his head, he really wanted to walk with his friends on the way to school.

"Cya honey! I'll make sure Teemo is ok today!" stated Rumble as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"I'll be home around noon, I need to go shopping as well," Poppy gave Rumble another kiss before walking out the door, holding Lucky's hand as the door closed.

Rumble looked around for a moment as he tried to think of his chores for the day. "Hmm, I'm gonna need to do dishes soon, plus I need to make sure the wiring is just right on the suit, uggh lots to do today," Rumble mumbled to himself as he began to pick up all the dishes around the house and took them to the kitchen to be washed. He paused for a moment as he remembered Teemo still had his plate. He stood there for a minute before deciding to go check on Teemo again real quick.

He calmly walked through the house and up the stairs toward Teemo's room. He reached his hand out to the door when his ear twitched at the sound of something scraping against something else. He listened carefully and soon heard it again, coming from inside the room. Rumble recognised the sound of metal on ceramic. "Teemo is eating?!" thought Rumble trying to hold in his excitement, "But why now?" Rumble thought as he tried to think of the reason.

Just as he was heading down the stairs to go do the dishes it occurred to him why Teemo might be eating. "Is he eating it because I mention Lucky made it? I… I think I know how to make him recover soon!" again Rumble forced himself to calm down as he reached the bottom of the stairs. A sound emanating from his stomach reminded him that he still hasn't eaten anything and found his plate of food sitting on the dining room table.

"First I eat, then do the dishes, then I talk to Poppy about this when she gets home!" Rumble was beaming with excitement at the thought of helping Teemo get well sooner.

 _((((Author's Notes))))_

 _Sorry for the very, very, very long delay on a real chapter. I had been dealing with lack of motivation and serious editing issues. I also_

 _realized that this part of the story was painfully similar to the Ionian part and I had to figure a way out to change it or end it soon for months on end._

 _Good news is I found out a way but the lack of motivation is still there, I'm mostly annoyed with league due to my fav champs being terrible atm_

 _or really hard to play in the meta, such as Teemo, Fiora, Braum, Vladimir, and a few others. So it is rather hard to enjoy writing the story_

 _when I'm frustrated with the game that inspired the story..._

 _Good news is I found an editor and hopefully this story will be fully and completely edited in a few months, they are a very reliable editor who edits many other_

 _authors and because of this they will need time to edit this behemoth. I may get a chapter or two out during the course of the editing but I also might not._

 _I just want you all to know that I have not abandoned this story nor do I EVER plan on it, I will see this story through and certainly do my very best to make it_

 _enjoyable for both you guys and gals and me as well! Again sorry for the delay and please have a wonderful day/night!_


End file.
